Whatever it Takes
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke and Lucas Scott recieve news that they can't have children so they turn to adoption. They meet James Walker and take an instant liking. James sister, Sam is alone and wants what's best for her brother. By helping him can she help herself as well?
1. Prologue

**A/N-It's not very long and that's how I wanted it. There is plenty more to come so don't worry. I hope this concept has a great turnout for readers. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

_People in life face challenges every day. My family for example, has gone through many challenges. , challenges that range from a murderous Dan Scott, Nathan and Haley's teen marriage. Losing my Uncle Keith, losing love and finding it again with Brooke Davis. Finding out that you can't have children and many, many more. _

_If you take a look at Samantha and James Scott's life before they met Brooke and I now that is something. Being thrown into foster homes and never ever finding the love that they so hopelessly wanted and never received, but eventually got when Brooke and I entered their lives. _

_Love. A 4 letter word that means so much. All it takes is one word and it raises so many emotions within you. _

_The love of a spouse._

_The love of a child._

_Or the love of a sibling._

_Love. A simple word that has too many definitions to different people. _

_I do know that by watching Samantha and James that the love of a sibling is pretty powerful._

_I can personally understand that._

_Nathan and I were never really close in the beginning, but by joining the Ravens we became closer and that bond is incredible hard to break, even now._

* * *

Lucas Scott looks up from his computer and looks towards the living room at his two children. Sam and Jamie were in the middle of playing Rock band.

"What are you doing Mr. Scott?" a raspy voice says from behind him.

Lucas grins and turns around.

"Just writing Mrs. Scott."

Brooke smiles and walks over to Lucas and sits in his lap.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Lucas nods his head.

"I just felt inspired."

"Would that inspiration have anything to do with the 16 year old and that 10 year old in our living room right now?"

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"Are you going to tell me what it's about?" Brooke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Once Sam reads it then yes," Lucas says with a smirk.

Brooke laughs and turns towards the living room to watch her children.

"We've come a long way," Brooke states.

"Yes, we have, but worth every minute."

Brooke nods her head and kisses her husband.

"I'll let you work. Continue writing baby it's all going to be worth it. It's a powerful story," Brooke says before sitting on the couch.

Before Lucas turned back to his computer he thought about his life in the past 2 years and it amazes him on how much he has been through and not only him, but Brooke, Sam and Jamie as well.

Getting married to Brooke Davis, finding out that you can't have children. Meeting Jamie and Sam and growing as a family.

A lot has happened in 2 years and Lucas Scott wouldn't change a thing.

Lucas sighs softly turns to his computer to continue with his writing.

_

* * *

_

Challenges are faced every day. Some are met and some aren't, but does it mean give up? No, it doesn't. It means you fight harder for what you really want. You do whatever it takes.

_This story isn't just about Brooke and I or the love we have for each other._

_This story is just as much Sam and Jamie's as it is mine and Brooke's and a wonderful story at that._

**

* * *

**

A/N-Are you interested in reading more? If so leave a review. The more I get the faster the next chapter comes out. (If there is one. It's all up to you)


	2. Ch 1: Moving Ahead

**A/N-So, it took me awhile to write this update, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

**This is set in early Season 6. So, Lucas picked Brooke instead of Peyton.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Moving Ahead

**2 Years Earlier**

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the doctor's office waiting on the test results for Brooke. Brooke and Lucas had been married 6 months prior to this time and were waiting to find out if they were going to become parents, something that both of them wanted really badly.

Lucas turns to Brooke and smiles.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. I want this so bad Lucas."

"So do I baby."

"Lucas? What happens if it turns out to be negative?"

"Then we will try again. We'll try as many times as it takes."

Brooke grins.

"That's the fun part isn't it?"

Lucas laughs.

"Yeah, it is."

The sound of the door opening brings the conversation to a halt. Brooke and Lucas look at the doctor whose face was expressionless. Not a good sign.

"We have your test results Mrs. Scott. It seems that you are not pregnant."

Brooke nods her head and lays it on Lucas's shoulder.

"Also it appears that the likely hood of you conceiving a child is pretty slim…I'm so sorry."

Brooke has tears in her eyes and Lucas brings his wife into a hug. The doctor walks out of the office leaving the married couple alone.

"Lucas, I wanted i-it so badly."

"I know Brooke, but we can get passed this."

Brooke stands up and wipes her tears.

"WE can't have children LUCAS. We can't get passed that."

"Then we'll adopt. I just want to be a dad Brooke and it doesn't matter how I get there I just want to be one and I want you by my side. I want you to be a mother."

"Adoption," Brooke whispers.

"Exactly. Peyton was adopted and she turned out fine. Why can't we adopt?"

"We can," Brooke says as she looks at her husband with a small smile.

Lucas grabs Brooke's hand.

"Let's go home and talk about this some more."

Brooke and Lucas make their way out of the clinic and into their car.

* * *

Samantha Walker sat next to her little brother Jamie as 2 adults stood in front of them. It was normal for something like this to occur. Group homes were something a child never wanted to face, but yet at some point, sometimes happen that are without your control.

Sam looked into the eyes of her 8 year old brother's.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know buddy, but you know how all this works. I leave and hopefully you will too."

Jamie has tears in his eyes and Sam wipes them away.

"I'll always know where you are because you are my little brother and nothing is going to happen to you."

"I'll miss you."

"I know Jimmy-Jam. Whenever you need me I'll be there. I promise."

"We're not supposed to make promises we can't keep Sam. Those are our rules."

Sam smiles.

"I know which is why I promised this because I'm not going to break it…ever."

"Samantha, we have to go."

Samantha glares at the man.

"I'm saying goodbye to my brother just give me a minute."

Jamie hugs his sister and whispers in her ear.

"Are you going to run again?"

"Probably, but I'll come see you. I promise."

Sam kisses Jamie's forehead and walks away.

Jamie watches as he sees his sister leave. He hoped that Sam would keep her promise even though he knew it was hard to do. He was a smart 8 year old.

* * *

Lucas walks into his mother's home and sits down next to her on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Karen asks her son.

Lucas shakes his head and lets some tears fall.

"Oh my boy."

"She can't have children mom. We both wanted it so badly."

Karen hugs her son and he continues talking.

"When we got home we started talking about all of our options and we want to adopt. You would be okay with that wouldn't you? I mean me not having a child that's biologically mine."

Lucas pulls away from her son and smiles.

"Off course just as long as I get grandchildren somehow that's all I care about."

"So, what exactly have you and Brooke decided?"

"We want a little boy it doesn't matter the age, but we were thinking a boy under the age of 15."

Karen nods her head.

"I figured Brooke would want a baby."

Lucas laughs and smiles.

"So, did I, but she said that all anybody wants are the babies. There are so many other older children out there that need families so that's how she decided."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told her it didn't matter the age or gender because I would love him or her no matter what."

"I raised you right my boy."

Lucas nods his head.

"I know you did. How's Lilly?"

Karen smiles.

"She's doing just fine. She's with her friends right now."

Lucas nods his head. Lucas takes a breath and stands up.

"Well I should get home and see my wife."

"Tell Brooke I said hi."

"I will," Lucas says before leaving the house.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are in the living room of her home talking about what Brooke is going through.

"You really are going to do this aren't you?" Haley asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I want this Haley. I want what you have."

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"You want a loving husband and a child."

"Exactly."

"Where are Nathan and Emily?"

"They are having father and daughter bonding time."

"I can't wait to get that time."

"You will. When are you and Lucas going to the agency?"

"In a few weeks, we have to fill out the necessary paper work and all will be well."

"In a few weeks Brooke Scott is going to be a mom."

Brooke smiles at Haley.

"Let's hope so."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, I changed a little bit of the story line of One Tree Hill. Instead of Haley and Nathan having Jamie they had a little girl instead, Emily who is 6. Also, Lilly is older, but she is still Keith's daughter even though he is dead in my fic. Lilly is about 15 in the story. So she and Lucas are about 8 years apart.

**If any of you Peyton lovers out there want her in the story let me know what you want her to be doing or who she is seeing. Jake? Julian? Or someone totally new?**


	3. Ch 2: Meeting

**A/N-Here is another chapter and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Meeting

Brooke and Lucas Scott walked into _Tree Hill's Group Home_ hand in hand. It didn't take long for Brooke and Lucas to get approved for adoption. The paperwork was filled out and they were excited.

Upon entering the building they noticed 2 officers talking with the social worker they were supposed to meet.

"She has long brown hair and her brother is here so she will stop by at some point. She's runaway."

"Sara, why haven't you placed her yet?"

"I have, but she keeps running off. She needs her brother and until she gets him she won't be happy."

Sara glances over at Brooke and Lucas.

"Excuse me officers," Sara walks over to Brooke and Lucas with a smile on her face, "it's great to see you two again. Why don't we walk inside and talk a little bit?"

"That would be great," Lucas says with a smile.

Lucas and Brooke follow Sara into the building and instantly Brooke smiles at the kids in the common room.

Lucas looks at his wife and smiles.

"Are you excited Pretty Girl?"

"Boy am I ever husband," Brooke says with a smile.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Sara says as she opens the door to her office.

Brooke and Lucas sit in the chairs opposite the desk and Lucas takes Brooke's hand. Sara sits in her desk and smiles at the young couple.

"So are you two excited?"

Brooke and Lucas nod their heads.

"So, have you two decided what you would like?"

Brooke raises her eyebrow.

"You do know that the way you are talking you make it sound like a business transaction."

Sara frowns.

"I know it sounds that way, but I didn't intend it to. Look, Brooke, Lucas, these kids have it tough and unfortunately what we try and do is place them in good homes and hope that they find the family that they want, but sometimes the kids fall through the cracks."

"Are you trying to be a downer?" Brooke says with a frown.

"No, but I now you didn't specify anything and I think I have the right person for you," Sara hands a folder to Brooke who looks at it.

"James Walker," Brooke says as she leans next to Lucas. "He kind of looks like you," Brooke says with a smile.

"He likes Jamie. He is 8 years old and very intelligent boy."

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles when he nods his head.

"He's perfect."

Sara nods her head.

"There may be some complications."

Lucas looks at Sara with concern.

"What kind of complications?"

"Mainly one, Samantha Walker."

"Mother?" Lucas asks.

Sara shakes her head.

"Sister. I was actually talking to the officers about her. Those two are inseparable. They are really close, but Sam is currently placed somewhere else and she has already taken off and we are trying to locate her at the moment, however, wherever Jamie is, Sam isn't too far behind."

"How old is Sam?" Brooke asks.

"She's 14, but she has a strong head on her shoulders. It took us 2 months to locate those two. When we found them," Sara chuckles, "Sam and Jamie were in the basement of her school and they had clothes and food and all the necessities. She cares deeply for her brother."

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Brooke asks.

"That Jamie has a history."

"Now offence, but don't all of those children have a history?" Lucas asks.

Sara nods her head.

"True, but not all of those children's history will catch up them, Jamie's however will."

"We don't care. We understand that Jamie may have a history and that he has a family, but then maybe we can be a family together," Brooke states as she sits back in the chair.

Sara takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Would you like to meet him?" Sara says as she stands up.

"Yeah, we would love to," Lucas says with a smile.

* * *

Sam climbs the fence of the group home and smiles when she sees Jamie sitting on a bench in the yard. Sam walks over to her brother and sits next to him.

Jamie smiles and instantly hugs Sam.

"I missed you," Jamie whispers.

"I know, but I told you I would come back."

Jamie pulls away from Sam and looks at her disheveled appearance.

"You ran away again," Jamie states.

Sam sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry about me buddy."

Sam looks over towards the building and sighs.

"I don't have much time buddy, but it looks like today might be your lucky day."

* * *

Sara, Lucas and Brooke walk into the yard and Sara instantly stops.

"SAMANTHA!"

Sam looks up and shakes her head. Sara starts running towards Sam as do two police officers.

"Be nice Jamie and don't cause trouble because this could be the one," Sam whispers and starts running off.

Sam hopes over the fence and continues on her run.

Sara and the two officers slow down and stand next to the fence.

"It's okay guys."

The officers nod their heads and walk away from the fence.

Sara walks over to Jamie and Lucas and Brooke step up next to them.

"Jamie, this is Brooke and Lucas and you are going to be staying with them."

Jamie looks at Sara and then at Lucas and Brooke.

"How are you doing buddy?" Brooke asks as she kneels in front of Jamie.

"Okay I guess," Jamie whispers.

"Hey Jamie, do you like basketball?" Lucas asks with a smile.

Jamie nods his head.

"That's great because I was thinking that maybe when we get back home that I could see how well you do."

Jamie smiles and stands up.

"Jamie, go inside and go get your stuff."

Jamie nods his head and runs inside.

Brooke stands up and looks across the way to see Sam who is leaning against a tree with the hood of her sweater up and her arms across her chest.

"So, I just need for one of you to sign some papers and then you can take Jamie home," Sara says with a smile.

Lucas leans over to Brooke and tells her that he can handle it. Brooke nods her head and Lucas follows Sara inside.

* * *

Brooke walks over to where Sam was standing and stands in front of her.

"You must be Sam."

Sam stares at Brooke and starts to talk.

"You're taking him aren't you?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah we are."

"He's been through a lot just don't hurt him and make him your family."

"Sam, you are his family."

Sam shakes her head.

"But I can't give him what he needs."

"For two months you did."

"And I broke laws doing it. Just don't hurt him."

Brooke sighs.

"You should come with us."

Sam laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't think so, but he'll see me again."

Brooke watches as Lucas and Jamie walk out of the building.

"I should get going," Brooke says.

Sam nods her head.

"What's your name?"

Brooke smiles.

"Brooke Davis…Scott."

**

* * *

**

A/N-REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. Ch 3: It's Not Charity

**A/N-It's been awhile for this story and I apologize, but you can all thank OTHangles because she made me want to update considering she made the banner for this story (Link is posted on my profile…check it out and give her props). **

**This chapter is dedicated to her.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: It's Not Charity

**Present Time:**

_My wife told me about her meeting with Samantha. She told me that despite the cockiness she really liked her. Unfortunately, it took me a little while before I met her, but when I did I fell in love with the teen like any father would. My wife did as well. The love she had for her brother truly amazes me even today. It really shouldn't, but it did._

Lucas pauses his writing and looks at his family for the millionth time that day. A movie was playing and Brooke was sitting on the couch. Sam's head was in her lap and Brooke was playing with her hair. Jamie was on the other end of the couch sleeping. Lucas smiles and shuts down his computer.

"Hey," Lucas says as he approaches the couch.

Brooke looks over at him and smiles.

"Hey," Brooke says with a smile.

"I'm going to take to him to bed," Lucas says as he points to Jamie, "and then I'll come back for her."

Brooke nods her head. Sam coughs hoarsely and shifts in her spot closer to Brooke. Brooke puts her hand on Sam's forehead and feels the warmth.

"She still has a slight fever," Brooke says as her husband comes back into the room.

"We will see how she is tomorrow before bringing her to the doctor. You should stop worrying so much, babe," Lucas says as he lifts a light weight Sam into his arms.

"She's our daughter Luke. I'll never stop worrying too much."

Lucas smiles and looks at the girl in his arms.

"I know what you mean."

Brooke waits for her husband to come back and when he does she kisses him softly. Lucas sits down next to his wife and she puts her head on his shoulder.

"How far did you get in your book?"

"I'm at the point where you first met Sam."

Brooke laughs.

"That was an interesting talk."

"Do you remember the next time you saw her?" Lucas asks.

Brooke nods her head.

"About 3 months later."

**

* * *

**

1 Year and 6 Months Ago:

It's been 3 months since Jamie moved in with the Scotts and he thoroughly enjoyed it, but both Brooke and Lucas knew his smile never made it to his eyes. He was missing his sister.

Jamie walks into the kitchen with his bed ridden hair and sees Brooke and Lucas.

"Morning," Jamie says as her announces his presence.

"Hey buddy, did you sleep okay?" Brooke asks as she gets up to make breakfast.

"Sorta," Jamie mumbles as he puts his head down on the counter top.

"Jamie, do you want to come to the river court today?" I could use some company," Lucas asks as Brooke smiles at him.

"Sure," Jamie says as he hops of the stool.

"Where are you going mister?" Brooke asks as she points the spatula at Jamie.

"I was going to change, but not anymore," Jamie mumbles as he sits back down in his seat.

"So after breakfast I'll drive you two to the river court and I'll do some shopping," Brooke says excitingly.

Jamie and Lucas roll their eyes and Brooke frowns. Jamie starts to laugh and soon after Brooke and Lucas are laughing as well.

* * *

Sam is walking down the street when two guys stop in front of her.

"Sammy, you got my money yet?"

Sam looks up at the older man and shakes her head.

"I'm working on it Johnny. I ain't got it yet."

"You needed the money to Sam."

Sam glares at the younger man.

"It was for my brother Jack."

Jack remains silent and Johnny takes a step forward.

"Do you have my money or not?"

"No," Sam whispers and lowers her head.

Jack closes his eyes because he knows what is coming next.

"Sam, we've been through this before. You don't got my money you pay the consequences," Johnny says before punching Sam square in the jaw.

Sam falls to the ground and Johnny kicks her in the stomach. Sam moans out in pain, but manages to get up and start running. She doesn't get very far because soon she is pushed into the nearest wall. Sam kicks Johnny in the balls.

"Grab her Jack!" Johnny screams.

Jack does as he is told and bends Sam's arms behind her back while Johnny continued to rain punches into Sam's stomach and face. Nobody noticed the car coming their way or the dark haired woman that got out of it quickly.

"HEY STOP IT!" Brooke screams as she walks over to the group.

Johnny momentarily stops punching Sam and looks towards Brooke.

"This is none of your business lady."

"Yeah, well how about I call the cops on your sorry ass."

Sam lifted her head up.

"She's not joking," Sam whispers.

"Look she owes me money and I ain't leaving till I get what I want."

Brooke took out her purse and pulled out some money and throws it at the man.

"Consider her paid in full now get the hell out of here before I call the cops on you for assaulting her."

Jack lets Sam's arms go and starts running. Johnny looks at Brooke and then at Sam. He punches Sam in the face and she goes to the ground and bends down to Sam's ear level.

"Paid in full," Johnny says before running after Jack.

Brooke runs over to Sam and helps her stand up.

"Are you alright?"

Sam nods her head and spits out the blood in her mouth.

"I'll be fine…I'll pay you back."

Brooke shakes her head.

"There's no need."

"Look, I don't need your charity okay…just let me pay you back."

"I think we can work something out Come with me and I'll help you with your face."

"Thanks," Sam mumbles as she follows Brooke to her car.

**

* * *

**

A/N-My Senior year of high school is winding down and summer is coming so there will be more frequent updates…especially after the fall because I won't start college until the spring…so expect to see more soon. Give your props to OTHangles for the banner.


	5. Ch 4: Rest

**A/N-This took a little longer than I thought it would getting out so I apologize for that, but either way it is here and I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Rest

Brooke ended up driving a hurt Samantha to her house. Once inside Brooke pointed to a stool at the counter and told her to sit.

"Let me just get the first aid kit."

Sam sighs and rests her head in her hands and closing her eyes. Brooke comes out of the bathroom and sees Sam with her eyes closed.

"SAM! Don't fall asleep, you could have a concussion," Brooke urges as she sits down next to Sam.

Sam opens her eyes. Brooke smiles slightly at her and begins bandaging Sam's cuts.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Not really no," Sam whispers.

"Why'd you owe them money?"

"I just did…ow!"

"Sorry."

Sam nods her head.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Brooke asks.

Sam shakes her head.

"I needed the money," Sam finally says as she watches Brooke wash her hands.

"It was a lot of money Sam."

"It kept Jamie alive."

Brooke nods and sits back down next to Sam.

"So, you burrowed money from some bad guys knowing what would happen if you couldn't pay it back."

Sam nods her head.

"You risked your life."

"Jamie's worth it."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I'm going to pay you back," Sam says while looking into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke shakes her head.

"Brooke, I don't do charity. I'm going to pay you back."

"I'm looking for a new employee at Clothes over Bro's," Brooke says as she grabs an ice pack out of the freezer and hands it to Sam so she can cover her bruising eye.

"You're offering me a job?"

Brooke nods her head.

"For the first week you'll work for free so that you can pay me back and after that you can get a paycheck."

"Why would you help me?" Sam whispers as she looks at Brooke.

"Why wouldn't I?" Brooke questions back.

"Most people wouldn't."

"I'm not most people. Come on, I want to show you something."

Sam follows Brooke through her house and notices pictures of Jamie and smiles. He was doing well.

"This is Jamie's room."

Sam looks around and sees the light blue walls. That's Jamie's favorite color.

"He has this routine he does every night before he goes to sleep. He would look at pictures for 5 minutes and then he gets down on his knees…"

"And prays," Sam whispers. "But he doesn't sleep."

Brooke looks at Sam with furrowed eyebrows. Sam points to the made bed.

"It looks as if it's never been slept in and it probably hasn't."

"I don't understand."

"James doesn't do well by himself which is why he acts the way he does when he is with me."

Brooke shakes her head and sits down on the bed.

"How come I didn't see it?"

"You're still getting to know him."

Brooke looks at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"How do I help him?"

"Hot coco, no marshmallows, no whip cream," Sam undoes the bracelet on her wrist and hands it to Brooke. "And give him this."

* * *

Jamie passes the ball to Lucas with a smile on his face.

"Are you having fun Jamie?"

Jamie shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know."

Lucas grabs the ball and hangs onto it.

"Tell me about your sister."

Jamie looks at Lucas with a smile.

"She's my best friend and I love her. I remember this one time where these kids were picking on me when I was like 5 and I told Sam about it. Do you want to know what she did?"

"What?"

"She told them to leave me alone or the boogeyman was going to get them and all their friends. Let's just say that the kids that were picking on me didn't do it anymore after that."

Lucas chuckles and Jamie sits down on the bench.

"I don't know where she is Lucas. I'm scared for her."

Lucas pulls Jamie into a hug.

"Why are you scared?"

"She's going to get hurt," Jamie murmurs. "She always does."

* * *

Sam and Brooke exit Jamie's bedroom and head back into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Sam? I could make you something."

"I guess," Sam says as she sits down on Brooke's couch.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever."

Brooke rolls her eyes and murmurs to herself.

"Just like her brother."

Sam smiled slightly because she caught what Brooke said to herself. Sam decided to get comfortable and lies down on the couch while waiting for Brooke to cook something.

"Sam, food is done," Brooke announces a few minutes later. When she received no response she walked over to the couch and found Sam curled up in a ball and sleeping. Brooke looked at the clock and notices it was later than she thought it was. With it being eight at night she knew Lucas and Jamie were having father son time and that he would be feed.

Brooke went to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket and covered Sam with it.

* * *

Half an hour later Lucas walks inside with a sleeping Jamie in his arms and Brooke looks up from her spot in the chair and smiles slightly.

"I'm taking him to bed," Lucas says before walking Jamie into his room and getting him situated.

After that was done Lucas walked back out of the room and over to his wife finally noticing what she was looking at.

"Is she okay?" Lucas asks referring to the bandages.

"Yeah, but I think she's in trouble or heading that way. It's just sad."

"Let's go to bed Brooke. It might be early, but we both are exhausted. We can talk to Sam some more in the morning."

"If she is still here in the morning."

Brooke kisses Lucas softly before walking into her room with Lucas following behind her.

At some point in the night Sam woke up and looked around. She finally realized that she was still at Brooke's. Sam got up from the couch and walked to check on her brother. She walks over to him and kisses him on the forehead before getting in on the other side and falling asleep again.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Hope you enjoyed this chapter…I really enjoyed writing it…Plenty more to come so stay tuned.


	6. Ch 5: Sam Writes

**A/N-Here is another chapter and I'm sorry it took so long, but it's here nonetheless so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Sam Writes

Jamie wakes up to something tickling his face. When he opens his little eyes he instantly smiles because he knows that the hair that was on his face was his sisters. Jamie snuggles closer into Sam's side.

"Sam, wake up," Jamie whispers in his sister's ear.

Sam grumbles and Jamie laughs. It was always hard to get his sister up. Jamie nudges Sam in the arm and Sam opens her eyes.

"I missed you," Jamie says with a smile.

Sam yawns and stretches out her arms. Jamie notices the bandages and frowns.

"You got hurt," Jamie states.

Sam sits up in bed and opens her arms. Jamie slides in next to his sister and rubs his back.

"I'm not that hurt James. Brooke took care of me."

"She's a good person. I really like her."

"How about Lucas?" Sam asks.

"He's great. He plays basketball with me, but he lets me win."

Sam laughs and kisses her brother's forehead.

"I really hope you become a Scott Jamie."

"I really hope you don't get yourself killed," Jamie murmurs hoping his sister didn't hear him, but she did.

* * *

After listening in on the conversation Brooke slowly closed the door and walked into the kitchen to see her husband. She had tears in her eyes. Lucas looks up from his paper and sees his saddened wife.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Jamie and Sam. Jamie thinks Sam's going to wind up dead Lucas. What kind of thought process does that 8 year old have?"

"They've been through a lot Brooke and sometimes you have to have those thoughts. It just sucks that it's them. Really it sucks."

"I just wish there was something that we can do."

"We can make sure that Sam sees Jamie a lot and hopefully that would be enough for them."

"They shouldn't have to settle for that Lucas. They shouldn't have to."

Brooke wipes her eyes when she sees Jamie's door open and Jamie and Sam walk out.

"Can I have pancakes?" Jamie asks with a smile as he sits down on the stool.

"Sure buddy," Brooke says.

"I'll get it started," Lucas says as he stands up and starts to prepare to make breakfast.

"Sam, are you going to stay and eat with us?" Brooke asks.

Sam looks at Brooke and her red swollen eyes. She knows she's been crying, but she feels awkward.

"It's not really my thing," Sam whispers.

Jamie turns in his seat and raises an eyebrow.

"That's not true you always made me eat with you. You said that family always needs to stick together and Brooke and Lucas are my family and so are you."

Brooke and Lucas smile at Jamie's comment and Sam looks down at the floor. She never thought it would be this hard to let her brother go.

"Sam, you should stay," Lucas says as he turns around from the stove.

Sam looks at the faces in front of her and she inwardly sighs.

"Fine, I'll stay," Sam whispers as she sits down next to Jamie.

The room remained silent and all you could hear was the pancakes being made until Jamie spoke up.

"Sam, can you tell me a story?"

Sam looks at Jamie with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't heard one from you in a long time."

Brooke smirks at Sam and Sam rolls her eyes at Brooke.

"What one do you want to hear?"

"The one about the two kids who had nothing, but figured out they had something all along."

Sam smiles. That was one of her favorite stories.

"Jack and Sara were two siblings who have been through a lot in their lives. They didn't have any parents, they didn't have any friends. They just had each other. One day Jack and Sara have to split up because there was someone going after them, but despite everything around them they stuck together. It didn't take very long for them to run out of money, but Sara made sure that her brother Jack was taken care of. She did everything she could to help her brother. She would give him the extra money she had and made sure he had clothes. They had both dreamed that they would get lucky and someone would find them and take them home, but it didn't happen and that's when they realized that what they had was enough. Their bond and their love."

Sam looked up from her brother and noticed Lucas and Brooke looking at her with unshed tears in their eyes.

"What?"

"Did you make that story up?" Lucas asks after he finds his voice.

Sam nods her head and Jamie speaks up.

"She makes up a lot of stories and she writes them down in a notebook."

Sam glares at her brother and flicks him on his head. Jamie smiles and punches Sam in the shoulder.

Brooke sets down two plates, one for Jamie and one for Sam.

"Thank you," Sam whispers.

"Yeah, thanks," Jamie says before digging into his pancakes.

Brooke and Lucas soon follow and they all started eating.

* * *

After the semi-silent breakfast Lucas wanted to talk to Sam alone while Brooke and Jamie went grocery shopping. Lucas sits on the couch next to Sam and hands her a soda.

"I know that we've never talked before, but I would like to get to know you Sam. The only things I know have been what Jamie has told me."

"There's really not much to say. I'm just an average kid who had to grow up fast that's it."

Lucas squints at Sam and takes a sip of his soda.

"You're a writer aren't you?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I just write stuff so I could remember it all."

"Why remember it all if it's so bad?"

Sam smiles slightly at Lucas' words.

"Because not all of it was at least not with Jamie."

**

* * *

**

A/N-As of now this story is on hiatus. I've had a lot of stories going on at once and my train of thought has been everywhere so I decided to be on hiatus on a lot of my stories so that I can sit down and thoroughly plan some of them before I update on them again.

**So I want to plan at least 5 thoroughly good chapters before you see an update on this story again.**

**(The list of hiatus stories are on my profile).**


	7. Ch 6: Walker History

**A/N-Sorry for the long ass hiatus, but sometimes you do what you have to do. I don't want to have to put out sucky chapters so I had to take a break. But I am back so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Walker History

Sam walks into Clothes Over Bro's with a fake smile plastered on her face. In truth she really didn't want to be here, but in reality she knew she didn't have a choice. She owed Brooke money and Brooke asked for her to work it off so that's what she is going to do even though she doesn't like it. She would much rather find a quiet place to sit and write, but it looks like it isn't going to happen.

Brooke walks to the front when she hears the bell above her door ring. She was expecting Sam and was glad when she found her.

"Glad you could make it Sam."

"I have no other choice," Sam mutters.

"You always have a choice Sam, but you chose a better one."

Sam rolls her eyes and leans against the counter. "So, what exactly do you want me to do because my knowledge in retail has me on the other side of things, mostly I just stole so I have no idea what to do."

Brooke frowns upon hearing the answer, but doesn't let Sam know it.

"I have a few options," Sam raises an eyebrow to this. "You can work the register which is real easy. You can also work the floor meaning when a customer wants advice or needs help you would help them. You could stock shelves, replace things that are gone, stuff like that."

"I'm eventually going to do all of that, aren't I?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe, is it okay?"

"Whatever it takes."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas opens the door and is surprised to see his mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you is that so bad."

Lucas chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, I just figured you would want to see Jamie, but he's at a friend's house right now."

"That's okay; I just wanted to hang with my son."

"I made coffee so let's go into the kitchen."

Karen follows her son into the kitchen and she takes a seat from where Lucas apparently was working.

"What are you working on?" Karen asks her son when he places a coffee on the table next to her.

Lucas takes a seat and looks at the paper and pen on the table.

"I was just trying something."

Karen takes a sip of her coffee. "Trying what?"

"When I first starting writing I had my laptop and I met an inspiring writer, but she uses paper and pen because she can't afford anything else."

"How does it feel?"

"Honestly I wish I would use my computer because I have serious writer's cramp, but it's different."

"Who's the inspiring writer Lucas?"

Lucas looks at his mother in sadness. "Jamie's older sister."

Karen makes a look in surprise. "I didn't know he had a sister."

Lucas slowly nods his head.

"He does, her name is Samantha, but she likes to be called Sam and I sat down and talked to her for a few hours about her writing and it surprised me to be honest."

Karen smiles, "What surprised you?"

"The way she talked with such passion and I know it will show in her work, but I haven't seen any of it yet."

Karen thinks for a minute.

"Lucas, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If Sam is Jamie's sister then why isn't she here with him."

"Honestly I don't know. I know that Broke wants her to stay here as do I, but I don't think she will. That or she doesn't want to interfere with what we have with Jamie. She's really protective of him and she would do anything to make sure he is safe and in a loving home which Brooke and I provide."

"Lucas, did you ever think that maybe she's scared. Things are changing and maybe she's just scared."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"The total comes out to be 123 dollars and 55 cents."

The customer hands Sam the money and Sam hands her the bag.

"Not bad for your first morning," Brooke comments when she stands next to Sam next to the register.

Sam just nods her head and looks at the picture taped to the side of the register. It was of her brother.

"I never wanted a brother," Sam whispers, but Brooke hears it.

Brooke looks at Sam when she turns around. Brooke goes over to the door and locks it and flips the open sign to close. Brooke walks back over to Sam and guides her to the couch.

"Can you explain please?"

"I never wanted a brother," Sam says again.

"Samantha, you keep saying that, but I don't understand."

"I never wanted a brother because of what my mother did to me. It started when I was younger. She would have these episodes and I couldn't explain it. Some days she would hit me and other days she would disregard me for the whole day. I didn't want a brother, but I got one anyway." Sam wipes the tear off of her cheek. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jamie, but there are times when I wished that he didn't have to go through the stuff that I went through and luckily he didn't. I wouldn't let it happen."

Brooke closes her highs and gasps when realization hits.

"You took his beatings didn't you?"

Sam doesn't answer the question, but Brooke knows it's true.

"When I found Rebecca dead I was happy because I knew nothing could happen. How sick is that?"

In a desperate attempt to calm the teen down Brooke put her arms around her. Brooke couldn't help, but think how nice it was.

"You thinking that isn't going to make you a bad person Sam. You've been dealt with a lot and I'm proud of you."

Sam looks at Brooke with teary eyes.

"You don't even know me."

"I'd like to as long as you'll let me."

Sam yawns, "That's good," Sam says as she snuggles closer to Brooke.


	8. Ch 7: Adoption for One

**A/N-So, I am no caught up with the chapters that I have written so far…I told myself it was going to be five, but I was wrong…however I am half-way through the chapter for next week so don't worry about that. Anyways, how about you read and review?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Adoption for One

Brooke rushes inside her house after going to her mailbox. She rushes into her room where Lucas was putting on a shirt.

"Lucas, they came, the papers are here."

The papers that Brooke was referring to happened to be adoption papers. Lucas smiles and kisses his wife softly before taking the papers and looking over them.

"What did Sam say when you talked to her about this?"

Lucas doesn't hear an answer from his wife so he looks up from the papers.

"Brooke, you did talk to Sam about this right?"

"I forgot. The store has just been really busy and I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about it."

Lucas grabs his wife's hand and sits her on the bed.

"Are you going to get a chance to talk to her today during Jamie's birthday party?"

"I have no choice."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam climbs through Jamie's bedroom window and smiles when she sees him sleeping on the bed. Sam jumps onto the bed and starts tickling her little brother. Jamie starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Sam, stop it please," Jamie pleads out of breath.

Sam lets up on her tickling and settles Jamie onto her side.

"Happy birthday bro."

"Thanks Sam."

"So, what does Brooke and Lucas have planned for you today?"

"I just wanted a few friends over and Brooke and Lucas' families are coming which is cool because that means more presents for me," Jamie says excitedly.

Sam smiles at her brother. Sam hears footsteps in the hallway. She kisses her brother's cheek.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later."

Sam jumps out the window the moment Jamie's bedroom door opens.

"Happy birthday Jimmy Jam," Brooke says with a smile.

Jamie continues to look at the window.

"What's the matter Jamie?" Lucas asks as he sits down on the bed.

"Sam was here," Jamie says with a sigh.

"We should just give her a house key," Brooke states. Brooke turns to Jamie. "Happy birthday Jamie."

Jamie smiles and hops off of his bed.

"Thanks," Jamie says before walking out of his bedroom.

"Lucas, I think we should talk to Jamie before I talk to Sam. I want Jamie to want this Lucas."

Lucas nods his head.

"We will talk to him in a little bit."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Jamie was sitting in the living room looking at the decorations for his party. He was happy with it. It wasn't themed which was a plus. Jamie's past birthdays were never a big deal with him. His mom didn't care enough to do anything. Sam did all she could to make sure they did something. It was always tradition. Sam would take Jamie outside so they could look at the stars. She would give him her present for him and then light a chocolate cupcake with one single candle on it. It was simple and nice and Jamie would love it. Jamie knew that Brooke and Lucas were trying which was more than he could say for his mom.

Brooke and Lucas walked into the living room with hopeful looks on their faces.

"James, can we talk to you for a couple of minutes?"

"This must be important."

Brooke smiles at Jamie's smarts, "Why would you say that?"

"Sam would always say James when it's important."

Lucas chuckles and Jamie sits back on the couch.

"Jamie, do you know what adoption means?" Lucas asks.

Jamie nods his head. "Sam said that one day someone was going to adopt me because I'm a special kid."

"What does Sam say about herself?"

Jamie scratches his nose. "She says it's too late for her because nobody likes the older kids. All people want are the babies and little kids. No one wants a teenager. She told me not to worry about her because no matter where I was she would be there, one way or another."

Brooke turns away from Jamie and wipes the tears from her eyes. Lucas swallows the lump in his throat.

"Well Jamie, Brooke and I would like to adopt you."

Jamie looks at them with a smile on his face.

"You want to be my mom and dad?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, we want you to be our son."

"Sam will still be my sister right?"

"Absolutely sweetie, Sam will always be your sister."

Jamie smiles at that.

"I really want you to be my mom and dad."

Both Brooke and Lucas jump down next to Jamie and gives him a big hug.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

An hour later and the guests started to arrive. Jamie's friends Jake and Steve along with their mothers came along with Lucas' mom. Karen started talking with Lucas. When Sam came, Jake and Steve and Jamie tackled Sam to the floor causing the adults to laugh. Jessica, Jake's mother walks over to the present table to start a conversation with Brooke.

"They both look like you two."

Brooke looks at Jessica with a raised eyebrow. Jessica notices and smiles.

"Jake doesn't look like us. He looks more like my father. Jamie looks a lot like his father Lucas and Sam looks a lot like you."

Brooke smiles at this.

"You two must have had Sam at a young age."

Brooke doesn't comment.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks up to Sam who was getting something to drink.

"Jamie and his friends adore you."

Sam smiles, "They're good kids."

Brooke nods her head. "Sam, I need to talk to you."

Sam takes a glance at her brother who was playing Rock Band. Sam turns to Brooke and nods her head.

Brooke and Sam made their way outside.

"Sam, you know we love Jamie."

Sam takes a breath and turns away from Brooke.

"You're going to adopt him."

"We want to."

"What does Jamie say?"

"He wants Lucas and me to be his mom and dad."

"Why are you telling me this exactly?" Sam says in a stern tone.

"Because he's your brother."

Sam takes a step back.

"I need to go and do something."

Brooke watches as Sam takes off running.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

When it was time to open his gifts, Jamie noticed that his sister wasn't there. It made him sad. He had gotten a couple of video games and some clothes along with money. Jamie was sung happy birthday. He made his wish and his guests enjoyed the deserts. Once the guests left Brooke and Lucas started to clean up and Jamie went to his room.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam approached Jamie's window and Jamie smiled when he saw her. The brother and sister made their way to the front yard.

"Where were you?" Jamie asks as he sits down on the grass.

"I had to do some thinking."

Jamie nods his head.

"Jamie, what do you think about the adoption?"

"I want it Sam. I want it really bad, but I'm always going to be your brother."

Sam laughs and kisses her brother's forehead. Sam goes into her bad and hands her brother his present. Jamie opens up the box and pulls out a Bobcats jersey with the number 12 on it and the words Jamster on the back. 12 was Jamie's favorite number.

"Thanks Sam this is awesome."

"No problem buddy," Sam smiles and pulls out a chocolate cupcake and she sticks a candle in it. She pulls out a lighter and lights it. "Make a wish Jamster."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks outside with trash bags in her hands. She puts them in the trash bin and spots Jamie and Sam in the front yard.

"Jamie, it's getting late!"

Jamie and Sam get up from the yard and walk towards the front door.

"Night Sam."

Jamie runs into the house with his stuff leaving Brooke and Sam alone on the front steps.

"Jamie loves you," Sam states.

"I love him."

"Brooke about earlier…he's my brother and he's all that I have."

Brooke wipes away the tears on Sam's face.

"I know that Samantha," Brooke digs through her pocket and pulls out a key and hands it to Sam. "Here is the house key…we know you go through Jamie's window. Also, if you need a place to stay use the key. No questions asked unless you are injured."

Sam laughs and nods her head.

"Thanks Brooke."

"You're welcome Sam."


	9. Ch 8: Hanging by a Moment

**A/N: I decided to post this chapter a day early than normal mostly because people wanted me to post it right away…So, here is the new chapter…I really hope you won't hate me by the time you reach the end of the chapter, but I have my reasons.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Hanging by a Moment

A month has gone by since Jamie had turned nine. The adoption was still in process which aggravated Brooke to no end. She wanted it all legalized.

Brooke and Lucas also implemented a family dinner which included Sam. Every Wednesday night Sam would go over and eat. If it was late Brooke and Lucas asked Sam to stay the night. She always did.

It only took a few days for Sam to use the key to the Scott house. It was getting colder at night so Sam refused to sleep outside. Sam would use the key, stay the night and wake up before anyone noticed or at least that's what she thought. Brooke and Lucas knew better.

Things at work were great for Brooke. She was glad she had hired Sam. Brooke always thought that Sam would leave once her debt was paid off but no she was still working. When Sam received her first pay check Sam had tried to hide the smile on her face, but it never worked. Lately though, Brooke has noticed differences in the way Sam was working. Sam continuously looked out the window and then goes back to working. Just like Sam was doing at the moment.

"Sam, is everything okay?"

Sam looks away from the figure across the street.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Two teenage girls walked into the store and the minute they spotted Sam they smirked and Sam groaned. The two girls approached the counter.

"How can I help you?" Sam gritted through her teeth.

"We haven't seen you around school. Where have you been?"

Brooke frowned at the statement. Sam took a glance at Brooke and found disappointment in her eyes. Sam walked out from behind the counter and dragged the two girls to the other side of the store.

"What do you want?"

The blonde haired girl smirked. "You haven't been to school to do my homework."

"I don't do my homework. What makes you think I'm going to do yours?"

"I could just slushy you."

"I'm not your Rachel Berry. If you aren't here to buy anything just leave."

"I'll see you around Sam."

The two girls leave the store and Sam walks back to the counter. Brooke raises an eyebrow at Sam.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Brooke ignores her. "When was the last time you went to school?"

Sam ignores Brooke in return. "Is Jamie in school?"

"Yes."

"Good then worry about him not me," Sam looks at the clock. "I'm taking my break."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam takes a walk for her break. When she turns the corner she is instantly slammed into a wall and is punched in the ribs. Sam groans in pain.

"No one's here to protect you Sammy."

Sam raises her head and comes face to face with Johnny.

"What do you want Johnny?"

Johnny smirks at the girl. "You didn't really think that just giving me my money was going to cut it did you?"

Without thinking Sam says something sarcastic.

"Actually, yeah?"

Johnny hits Sam in the ribs another time. Johnny grabs Sam by the neck and she hits her head against the wall.

"I'll be seeing you real soon Sammy, real soon."

Johnny punches Sam once more for good measure before leaving.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke goes about her business all the while worrying about Sam. To be honest the whole Wednesday family dinner nights were mostly for Sam's benefit than anybody else's. Brooke knew that Sam was stubborn and Brooke couldn't come up with an idea for Sam to agree to move into her house. Brooke and Lucas had spent many nights in bed trying to figure it out. Now on top of that Brooke is worrying about Sam's school. She still couldn't figure out how social services haven't found Sam yet which would probably be why Sam hasn't been to school.

Brooke stops walking around the store when she sees Sam slowly enter the store. She was holding her side which worried Brooke.

"Sam, are you alright, honey?"

Sam looks up and removes her arm from her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Brooke slowly nods her head even though she knew something was off.

"Alright, so do you want to close tonight or should I do that?"

"I'll do it. It's Wednesday so you kind of need to get home."

Brooke smiles and nods her head. "I know that, but Lucas and Jamie are cooking tonight."

"It's okay Brooke. I can close for you."

Brooke grabs her purse and nods her head.

"Alright, but I will see you at dinner right?"

Sam nods her head and smiles a little. "Seven o'clock, I know and I promise to be there."

Brooke turns around and heads out the door on her way home leaving Sam to close the store for the third time since she has started working.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke enters her house and smiles when her boys are in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"How are my boys?" Brooke asks with a smile.

Lucas looks up from the stove.

"I am doing well thank you."

"Yeah mama, we're good."

Jamie had started calling Lucas and Brooke mom and dad shortly after they started the adoption process. Those words always made Lucas and Brooke tear up a bit, but a smile never left Brooke's face.

"Then that's wonderful."

Lucas looks around and sighs.

"Where is Sam tonight?"

"She promised she would be here," Brooke sighs. "But I don't know something was off today."

Lucas turns the stove off.

"What do you mean something was off?"

"Sam was just acting weird lately. I don't know how to explain it."

Jamie looked up from what he was doing and stared intently at his mom.

"Sam promised she would be here, right?"

Brooke turned her attention to her son and smiled.

"Yes, Jamie, she promised."

Jamie smiled and hopped off of the counter.

"Good, Sam always keeps her promises, always."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam was just about to lock the door from the outside when she was pushed back inside. Sam turned around and was back face to face with Johnny.

"Johnny, go the hell home. I have somewhere to be."

Johnny walked up to Sam and shook his head.

"I don't think so Sam. You knew the rules about not returning my money."

Sam takes a step back.

"I didn't think you were serious."

Johnny chuckles. "I never joke about money."

Sam sees Johnny dig something out of his pocket and when she takes sight of what he is holding Sam freezes. She was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Got nothing to say anymore do you Sammy."

Sam gulps and Johnny takes another step forward. Sam had no idea what came over her, but she rushed for the gun. She managed to get her hand on it, but so has Johnny. The next few moments seemed to be slow for Sam.

BANG!

One moment Sam was holding onto the gun and the next she was lying on the floor. All Sam heard was the door opening and closing before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Ch 9: Life or Death

**A/N: Wow this chapter is longer than I thought it was going to be. I know people were left on a cliffhanger and I apologize, but I wanted it to happen that way. Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. **

**There are a few more chapters of the "Past" as I like to call it and then more in the present (At the point where Lucas is writing the book. You've seen glimpses in previous chapters). I don't know how long I will continue this story for, but I do want to explore the family dynamic a little bit with them in the present so I don't think you would disagree for me to continue with it after a few more chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Life or Death

All throughout dinner Brooke kept glancing at the clock. It was getting later and Sam should have been there by now. Usually Wednesday night dinners were filled with chatter and laughs, but this dinner was silent. Forks could be heard scrapping the plates. Lucas kept looking across the table to his wife. He knew she was worried. He was worried as well.

After dinner Jamie went into his room and Lucas and Brooke cleared the table.

"I'm going to go to the store. I don't know what it is, but something is way wrong."

Lucas nodded his head.

"Call me if you find anything."

"I will."

Brooke grabs her keys and runs out the door.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke parks her car in front of the store. She locks it up and walks to the door of her store. There were no lights inside, but the door was unlocked. Brooke flicked on the lights when she walked inside. She gasps at the sight she sees. Sam was lying on the floor in a puddle of her blood.

"Oh my god Sam."

Brooke rushes over to Sam's side and starts accessing the situation. Brooke felt for a pulse and at first she couldn't find one, but after a few seconds she manages. Brooke places a hand on Sam's wound and a cry of pain comes from Sam.

"Hold on honey, I'm going to get you some help."

With her free hand Brooke pulls out her phone and dials 911.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

It took ten minutes for the ambulance to arrive. The two EMT's enter the store with the stretcher and approach Sam and Brooke.

"How old is she?"

"14…she was suppose to close up, but she never showed at home." Brooke says panicky.

As the EMT's worked on Sam one of them called it in.

"We have an unresponsive 14 year old female, GSW to the abdomen."

Brooke just stood back and watched as the EMT's put an oxygen mask on Sam's face and loaded her onto the stretcher.

"Ma'am, we have to bring your daughter to the hospital. She needs to get this bullet removed. Are you coming with us?"

Brooke nods her head and rushes to the ambulance.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Jamie walks out of his room and into the living room where Lucas was currently watching TV to get his mind off of things.

"Dad," Jamie calls out.

Lucas shuts of the TV.

"What's wrong son?"

Jamie sits down on the couch next to Lucas.

"Why didn't Sam come to dinner?"

"I'm not sure Jamie, but your mom went to check on Sam. I'm sure if something was wrong she would call us."

As if on cue the phone rang and Lucas ran to pick it up, hearing his wife crying hysterically made Lucas turn white.

"Brooke, what's going on?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After getting off the phone with her husband, Brooke walked up to the front desk. The nurse handed her papers.

"I'm going to need you to fill these forms out for your daughter."

Brooke grabs the papers and takes a seat in the waiting room. As other members in the waiting room looked at her she never cared. She didn't care that she had Sam's blood dried onto her hand. She didn't care that she looked like crap. She didn't care if the tabloids said that she wasn't in a fashion mode today. All she cared about was Sam and whether or not she was going to make it through surgery. For everyone's sake she hoped she does.

Lucas walked into the familiar hospital after dropping Jamie off at Nathan's and found his wife staring at the papers in her hands. Lucas walked next to her and sat down.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

In a tired tone Brooke responded. "I have to fill these out, but I don't know how to answer them."

It was the medical history. Brooke knew Jamie's, but it wasn't necessarily the same as Sam's. She had no idea what Sam was allergic too. She didn't know if she's hand previous surgeries. Brooke didn't know a single thing and it hurt her.

"We may not want to, but this is important Brooke. We have to call them."

"But Sam has been hiding from them."

"I know Brooke, but maybe this way they can tell her that Sam is staying with us. I'm tired of playing this game. Sam deserves a home and we can provide that. When she gets out of surgery she is going to need us. We have to do this for her. Besides I already love her."

"Me too."

Lucas kisses Brooke's forehead and stands up.

"I'm going to make the call."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After receiving a surprising call from Lucas Scott, Sara Prescott walked the halls of Tree Hill Memorial and into the waiting room. She was sad to hear that Sam was in surgery, but she wasn't all that surprised when she heard that Lucas and Brooke started a bond with the young teen.

"Lucas, Brooke, thank-you for calling me. I have the information on Sam so I can fill those papers out if you like," Sara offers.

Brooke brought the papers closer to her chest.

"I'll fill them out."

Sara knew that Brooke was the one that found Sam so she didn't want to push her. She gave Brooke Sam's information and sat down next to Lucas.

"Besides this event how are things going?"

"Jamie and Sam are still close. Sam comes for dinner once a week and she stays in our guestroom, but my question is, did you stop looking for her? She isn't all that hard to find."

"Sam is a resourceful young woman and if we were to take her she would just fight it. There really wasn't anything I could do."

Brooke finishes up the paperwork and puts it on the desk in front of the nurse who smiles sadly. Brooke walks over to Sara and puts her hands behind her back.

"I want Sam living with us. Whatever it takes, make it happen."

"Brooke, I can't just do that."

"We are already approved so why don't you do what you do best and MAKE it happen while I wait for news of my daughter, excuse me?"

Brooke walks off and sits down on the opposite side of the waiting room.

"Look, Sara, Sam is going to need somebody to help her. Brooke and I we have Jamie and that's Sam's bother. We have another room and if we have to adopt Sam so that she stays with us then that's what we'll do. We already love her. You can help us. Let us be Sam's parents."

A few minutes later a doctor comes out as he is removing his scrub cap and yawning quickly.

"Samantha Walker?"

Brooke and Lucas walk up to the doctor and Brooke starts explaining.

"We are her parents."

The doctor nods his head.

"Your daughter came in with internal bleeding caused by the bullet to be lodged in the spleen. We managed to remove the bullet and we also excised the spleen because there was far too much damage to it. Everything went fine, but for now we are going to keep watch of her in the Surgical Intensive Care unit. We need to keep her for a few days to see how she is recovering from surgery and after that time she can go home."

"Thank-you doctor," Lucas responds.

"A nurse will be here soon after Samantha leaves recovery and then you can go and see her."

Brooke and Lucas nod their head and watch as the doctor walks away.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

A couple of hours later Brooke and Lucas were walked to Sam's bedside. There was a morphine drip for her pain and Sam's eyes were closed. She was sleeping off the pain. Lucas watched as his wife took the chair and moved it closer to Sam's bedside. Brooke grabbed Sam's hand minding the wires.

"Sam, you have to wake up. We need you here so that I can take you home and you can recover in a nice bed and without all these sounds."

Lucas stood back and watched as tears fell from Brooke's eyes. He knew that Sam had a special place in her heart. She was always worried about Sam from the first time that they had meant. He remembered what he wrote about his wife in Ravens. _Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and she doesn't even knows it._ He couldn't have been more right. It may have not been the world, but it was Jamie and Sam's life that she changed.

Lucas walks to the other side of Sam's bed and grabs her other hand.

"You need to listen to Brooke Sam. I need to see those expressive eyes of yours so open them up soon."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam's eyes flutter open and she looks around the room. She knew it was a hospital, but she didn't know how she got there. She looks down at her hands and they are held onto. Sam looks to her right and sees Brooke sleeping. She turns to her left and Lucas is doing the same thing. She couldn't help, but smile and grasp the hands tighter which caused Lucas and Brooke to wake up.

"Sam, you're awake," Brooke says with a grin.

"Yeah."

Lucas stands up and smiles.

"It's good to see those eyes. I'm going to go get the doctor."

Lucas walks out of the room and Sam turns to Brooke.

"What happened?" Sam asks softly.

"You didn't make it to dinner so I got worried. I went to the store and found you on the floor covered in blood. Apparently you were shot."

Sam closes her eyes. Brooke had thought she was sleeping, but was surprised when she heard Sam's voice.

"Johnny, he was the one that shot me."

Brooke and Sam neglected to see the people enter the room. It was a police officer, Sara and Lucas along with the doctor.

"Johnny was apprehended last night. He's not going to bother you anymore miss."

Sam looks at the officer in surprise.

"That's good."

"Sam, how are we feeling?"

"Like I was shot," Sam responds.

The doctor chuckles and nods his head as he begins to walk Sam through some steps and checking her wound.

"Everything looks great. We are going to keep you here for another day just in case, but then you can be discharged."

Sam nods her head and the doctor leaves the room. Sara steps forward and Sam groans when she sees her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Sam, I'm here presenting you with two options. The decision is yours and I'm not going to force anything. Your first option is tomorrow when you get released you come back to the group home, recover and I can try and place in you in a home."

"You know as well as I do that no one wants a teenager."

"That's where you are wrong. Here is the second option I am offering you. There is a family waiting to take you in. They already have a son, but they wouldn't mind a daughter."

Lucas and Brooke kept their smiles hidden.

"Why do I feel like there is a 'but' coming?"

Sara raises an eyebrow.

"That's because there is. You can stay with them, but there are some things that you have to do. One of them is therapy. You're going to need it another is the fact that you need to catch up in school. You are behind an incredible amount."

"What do I get out of it?"

"You get to live with your brother."

Sam looks at Brooke and Lucas with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam, we want it officially done okay? We want you to stay with us and I'm sure Jamie would love it as well."

"You don't have to do that," Sam whispers.

"Yes we do!" Lucas states sternly.

Sam glances at Brooke and Lucas and the love that she sees in their eyes. She knew this was for real. Sam turns to Sara.

"Make it happen."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The next day Brooke and Jamie headed to the hospital to get Sam released while Lucas had told Brooke that he needed to do something which is why he was coming from the bathroom in clothes over bros with a sponge and a soapy water filled bucket. Lucas stands next to the pile of blood on the floor that the police neglected to clean up. Brooke didn't deserve to see this. Sam didn't need to see this. Lucas kneels down and starts scrubbing the floor and removing the dried blood off of the floor.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Jamie enter Sam's hospital room and the moment that Jamie spots Sam sitting on the bed he smiles. He slowly walks over to the bed and stands in front of his sister.

"I was scared," Jamie admits as his smile goes away.

"I was scared, too."

"Are you going to come home with us?" Jamie asks excitedly.

Sam smiles at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, buddy, I am."

"It's going to be so great."

Brooke steps forward with a few bags in her hands. She hands a bag of clothes to Sam.

"I figured you wanted to get out of the hospital gown as soon as possible."

Sam accepts the bag and carefully walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Brooke turns to Jamie.

"Are you happy buddy?"

Jamie nods his head.

"Yeah, Sam gets to come home. We can be a family."

"Yeah, we can be a family."

Jamie looks at the other bag in Sam's hand and points to it.

"Are you going to give Sam the present?"

"When she gets out."

Sam walks out of the bathroom and smiles gratefully.

"Thanks for the clothes."

Brooke smiles and hands the bag Jamie was referring to, to Sam.

"Jamie told me what today was."

Sam smiles appreciating at it.

"Thanks."

Jamie walks up to Sam and hugs her slowly as not to hurt her.

"Happy birthday Sam."

"Your discharge papers are signed and the nurse should be here soon with the wheelchair so they can walk us out."

"I can walk on my own," Sam says defiantly.

"I know that, but please just humor me," Brooke pleads.

The nurse walks in with the wheelchair and waits patiently. Sam walks over to the chair and sits down at it while raising an eyebrow at Brooke.

"Thank you, now let's go home."

"Home," Sam whispers to herself with a smile on her face.


	11. Ch 10: A New Start

**A/N- I apologize for not having this up on Friday like it should have been, but by the time I was ready to leave for my dad's house (with no internet connection) I wasn't even half-way through this chapter. So, I'm posting it now. I hope that's okay.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: A New Start

It didn't take long for Sam to get used to living at the Scott house. She had spent the last few weeks recovering from surgery. Now she had a pretty wicked scar, but it was all good for her. Brooke and Lucas were always checking in on her and Jamie wouldn't leave her side except to go to school.

Today was going to be different though. Yesterday the doctor gave the Okay for Sam to go to school. Since Brooke had found out that Sam hasn't been in school in many months Brooke set up a meeting with the principal to figure out their options. Brooke had come into her room and talked to her about what was going to happen.

"Sam, I don't want you throwing in your attitude. You need to be in school. You are only fifteen years old and you have to go. So, no misbehaving, got it?"

Sam couldn't do anything, but agree. She had played it off that she didn't care what Brooke was doing, but she secretly loved it. She was being taken care of instead of having to take care of someone else, it was a nice change.

A knock on the door brings Sam away from her thoughts. The door opens and both Jamie and Brooke walk through the door.

"Sam, are you ready for school?" Jamie asks with excitement.

"Yeah, bud, I am."

Brooke smiles at the brother and sister and walks further into the room.

"You look nice," Brooke comments obviously agreeing with what Sam has on. She was wearing fitted jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt with no make-up. In Brooke's opinion she was beautiful. She just didn't want to embarrass Sam right now. "So, are you ready to go? We have to drop Jamie off first and then make it to the meeting."

Sam nods her head and grabs her school bag from the floor.

"I'm ready if you are."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After dropping Jamie off at his school Brooke drove to Tree Hill High. Brooke parked in the parking lot and shut off her car. Brooke turns to Sam who seems to be lost in thought.

"Sam, are you ready?"

Sam nods her head and carefully gets out of the car.

Brooke and Sam walk into the school office and are instantly greeted by the principal, principal Rimkus.

"Mrs. Scott, Miss Walker, please follow me," Rimkus says harshly.

Brooke leans down to Sam.

"Is she always like this?"

Sam nods her head. "Why do you think I never showed up?"

Brooke wraps an arm around Sam's shoulder and they walk into Rimkus office and take a seat in the vacant chair.

"Where have you been the last four months Sam?" Rimkus asks.

"Around," Sam says with a sigh.

"Well I'm sorry to inform both of you, but Sam you can't pass this year. You are going to have to repeat it.

Brooke's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Excuse me, but there has to be something we can do where Sam doesn't have to repeat the same grade."

"Unfortunately, that's what I have to do. Her grades are outrageous, she doesn't do her work and she doesn't even show up at school. I'm sorry to disappoint you Mrs. Scott, but my hands are tied."

"Well what about summer school?" Brooke asks.

Rimkus thinks about it for a few moments and then answers Brooke's question.

"Summer school only lasts about a month and Sam is four months behind. However, if you can get her a tutor for the entire summer she could just sneak by and pass this year without having to repeat it."

Brooke turns to Sam who looks annoyed.

"That's what I'll do."

Principal Rimkus smiles and nods her head.

"I'll make a note of it and Sam can get back to her regular classes."

Brooke stands up and smiles.

"Thanks for your time Principal Rimkus."

Rimkus nods her head. Sam stands up and starts walking out the door.

"Get to class Sam," were Rimkus' parting words.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I can't believe you are making me be schooled through summer. That literally sucks."

"Sam, you have to understand that this has to be done otherwise you aren't going to graduate on time."

Sam rolls her eyes. "I'm going to class. I'll see you at home."

Brooke watches as Sam walks down the hall and enters a nearby classroom. Brooke sighs and heads out of the school. She was going to go home and fill her husband in on a few things.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas walks out of his bedroom and into the living room and shakes his head with a smile. He used to always have a clean living room. That was until he had kids. Lucas was happy that Sam had officially moved in and even though he and Brooke are receiving money from the state for Sam and Jamie, they didn't need it. They were put in bank accounts for later. Lucas started picking up Jamie and Sam's things until something caught his eye. It was a black hard cover notebook, pegging his curiosity Lucas set the things in his arms down and picked up the book. He knew that it belonged to Sam. Lucas sat on the couch and started reading from the first page.

_My name is Samantha Walker. I was a freshman in high school, but I'm not anymore. I have a brother named Jamie and he's the person that keeps me sane, gives me a reason to live._

_I watched my mother Rebecca basically kill herself every single day. Her mission each day was to find her next stash. My mission was to make sure my brother Jamie never saw it. So, instead I was the one that watched her push the junk she was taking into her system. I've seen the needles. I've seen the drugs. I've watched her moods._

_But everything that I go through is worth it when I catch that smile on my brother's face. It's the smile that makes me smile and I would gladly go through what I go through every day if I get to see that brilliant smile on his face. His innocence so clearly etched on his face. The first time I saw that smile I promised myself that I would do anything as long as that smile would remain on his face for the rest of his life._

_I'd give the world to my little brother and I wouldn't want it any other way._

While keeping his focus on Sam's writing, Lucas neglected to hear the door open and close.

"What are you doing?" Brooke poses the question while placing her hands on her hips.

Lucas jumps and quickly shuts the notebook. He turns around in his seat and looks sheepishly at his wife.

"I was doing nothing."

"Uh huh, I'm not going to believe that," Brooke looks down to see what is in Lucas hand. "What do you have there?"

Lucas gives up the act because he knows he has been caught.

"I was going to pick up the living room because our kids forgot to and I stumbled upon Sam's notebook. She's a really great writer."

Brooke takes a seat next to her husband.

"When Sam finds out she's going to freak Lucas."

"I know, but I'll let her yell at me if it means I can tell her what a great writer she is."

Brooke sighs. "I had nothing to do with it."

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"So, how was the meeting?"

Brooke frowns and leans back on the couch.

"Sam's about four months behind. I managed to get Principal Rimkus to let Sam take summer school and she said if we can hire a tutor for the rest of the summer, Sam won't have to re-do her freshman year."

"Well than that's what we will do. Maybe we can have Haley do tutor her," Lucas suggests.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Afterschool Sam returned home intent on getting her anger out through writing, but when she couldn't find her journal in her room she went out to the living room trying to remember where she left it last.

Lucas looks up from his laptop.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't find my journal," Sam says frustrated.

"I found it earlier and Sam you're really good."

Sam looks at Lucas with anger.

"Did you read it?"

Lucas stands up from his chair and tries to plead his case.

"Sam, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just t—"

"You don't get to do that! It's my personal stuff. Do you see me going through your writing?" Lucas shakes his head. "I didn't think so," Sam struts over to the table and grabs her journal. "This is personal."

"Sam, I didn't really mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

Sam nods her head and takes a seat on the couch.

"You're a great writer," Lucas comments as he turns back to his computer.

A few minutes later Sam's voice breaks the silence.

"Do you really think so?"

Lucas turns to Sam and smiles.

"I really do."

"Thanks," Sam hesitates on the next part,"…dad."


	12. Ch 11: End of Walker Start of Scott

**A/N: So, this will be the last chapter of the past tense (Basically the majority of this story had been flashbacks, I just didn't want to write it in Italics) and then we get into the Present which has Jamie and Sam another year older so Jamie is ten and Sam is sixteen. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: End of Walker Start of Scott

Over the next few months, Sam got used to the idea of having Brooke and Lucas as parents. She surprised herself by calling Lucas dad before she had called Brooke mom, but it only took her a week later before Sam had called Brooke mom for the first time.

Also, over the months, Jamie's adoption was finalized along with Sam's. They were no longer Walker, now they were Scotts.

It was the first day of summer vacation and most students would be thrilled, but not Sam. She had to continue with schooling, but at least her tutor was Haley.

"Sam, sweetie, you need to get up. Haley is here," Brooke says as she opens the door to her daughter's room.

Sam sits up in bed and groans.

"I hate school."

Brooke smirks and goes to Sam's closet.

"I know that. Now you will know what happens if you skip school," Brooke turns to Sam and points at her, giving her a stern look. "Which you will not be doing!" Brooke goes back to Sam's closet and picks out Sam's outfit.

"You know, I can pick out my own clothes."

"I know that and I don't care."

Brooke throws the outfit to Sam and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Now get dressed, Haley is waiting."

Brooke leaves Sam to get ready for her tutoring session.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"How does it feel?" Haley asks as soon as Brooke steps back into the kitchen.

"How does what feel?"

"I does it feel legally knowing that Sam and Jamie are yours."

Brooke smiles widely.

"It means a lot and I'm glad that I couldn't have any of my own children because I got to meet an amazing brother and sister and they became my son and daughter."

"Nathan and I are happy for you Tigger. We love Sam and Jamie as well."

"Aw thanks Haley. I love you too," Sam says with a smile as she takes a seat on the counter.

Brooke turns to Sam and raises an eyebrow.

"What are tables used for?"

"A place to put your plate and not your butt," Sam responds slowly before taking a seat in a chair.

Brooke smiles, "I'll just leave you two alone."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Can we stop Haley," Sam wines after an hour of reading.

"Sam, you have to get this done if you want to actually go onto being a sophomore."

"I know this, but school and me don't mix."

"School and I," Haley says correctly.

"See."

Haley smiles and closes the books.

"How about this, we end for today, but by tomorrow I want you to read the next few chapters of the book so we don't have to sit here and read it together."

Sam smiles and nods her head. "Deal!"

Haley starts packing up her things while Sam retreats to the living room where Lucas and Jamie were sitting on the couch watching TV. After a quick goodbye to Brooke, Haley leaves leaving the Scott family to themselves.

Lucas heads into the kitchen during a commercial break and smiles when he sees Brooke sitting in the kitchen looking through some of Sam's writing. She had permission.

"She's really good Lucas."

"I know."

Lucas sits down next to his wife and opens up his laptop. Brooke glances at him and smiles.

"What are you doing?"

"I have an idea for a new book."

**Present Time:**

_When Brooke and I decided that we wanted a family it was one of my happier moments besides hearing Brooke say I do. Never would I have thought that by starting a family that we would end up meeting-in my opinion-the world's best children. We have had our fair share of fights, but at the end of the day we made it a point to never go to bed mad at each other._

_Brooke got to become a mom and I got to become a dad and that's the best feeling in the world._

_We did what we had to do to get what we wanted._

_Whatever it takes, right?_

Lucas smiles and saves the last document to his computer. It was finally finished, but in truth the story could never really be over considering it was their life, but he had to end it somewhere.

Lucas shuts down the computer, stands up and stretches. He glances at the clock and notices it to be around midnight. Lucas goes around the house turning off the lights and locking up the doors before going into his bedroom to get ready for bed.

After changing into pajama pants Lucas gets into his side of the bed and Brooke instantly snuggles into him. Brooke yawns and Lucas wraps his arms around his wife.

"Did you finish the book?"

"Yeah, I just have to send it to my editor and see what she thinks, but I want Sam to see it first."

"Speaking of Sam, I went ahead and made an appointment for the doctor. I'll cancel it if she feels better tomorrow, but I don't think she will."

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"I'm sure she is just fine."

Brooke yawns, "yeah, hopefully you're right."

"Go to sleep Brooke."

"M'kay."

Once Brooke's breathing evens out, Lucas lets his eyes shut slowly and letting himself succumb to sleep as well.


	13. Ch 12: A Sick Child

**A/N: Sorry about no update last week just kind of forgot about it, but here is the new chapter and from here on out it will be in the present with possible flashbacks here and there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: A Sick Child

The next morning Brooke woke up with Lucas nowhere in sight. Brooke got dressed and made her way out into the kitchen where she found her whole family, including a sick looking Sam. Sam's head was resting on her arms and her eyes were closed. Brooke walks over and runs her hand on Sam's forehead and sighs.

Brooke turns to Lucas with a sad smile.

"I'm taking her in. She's sick and I want her fixed."

"I don't feel good," Sam mumbles into her arms.

"I know sweetie," Brooke looks at the clock and sighs. "I made an appointment last night and you are due in an hour and a half."

Sam lifts up her head and nods her head.

"Okay, but you're going to be there right," Sam says in a raspy voice.

Brooke puts her arms around her sick child and nods her head.

"Of course I am and your dad and brother will be spending some time away from a germy house."

Jamie who was sitting next to Sam poked her in the side. Sam groans and buries herself deeper into Brooke's arms.

"Mama, is Sam going to be okay?"

"She will be just fine Jamie," Brooke turns to Lucas. "I'm just going to skip breakfast and try and get this one in early. Is that alright?"

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah, I figured you would want to. Just go get our girl healthy."

"I'll try."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam leans her head against the back wall in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Brooke was filling out paperwork and Sam was glancing around the room with slight interest.

"Why can't they make hospital rooms like this?" Sam asks out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about Honey?"

"Hospital rooms are so boring. I hated being in one," Sam's hand unconsciously found its way to Sam's side where her bullet scare was. Brooke notices it every time. "I mean, the hospital is trying to make you live not help you die."

Brooke rolls her eyes at her daughter's dramatics.

"Samantha, you aren't dying, you are just sick."

"Feels like it," Sam mumbles.

Brooke gets up and hands the receptionist the last of the paperwork. When Brooke sits back down, Sam's head finds her way to her mother's shoulder. Brooke wraps her arms around Sam.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Make me better."

Brooke chuckles, "I'm not a doctor which is why we are seeing one."

A few minutes later a nurse walks out with a clipboard.

"Scott?"

Both Brooke and Sam look up and with Brooke's help, Sam manages to get out of her chair and follow the nurse into the back.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Dad, what have you been typing on your computer for the past months?"

Lucas looks up from his lunch menu and smiles at his son.

"I'm working on my next book. That's why I have spent a lot of time on my computer."

"What happens if it gets published?" Jamie asks out of curiosity.

"Well if it gets published, I get more money and then if the book is any good I get to go on a book tour where people can get my book autographed by me. Why so much interest in it?"

Jamie shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, Sam said that when she's older she's going to be a writer, but I think it's too hard for me."

"Well James, what do you want to do?"

Jamie puts his menu down along with Lucas.

"I want to play basketball like Uncle Nathan."

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"Well if that's what you want to do then we should get you in junior leagues."

"That's basketball right?"

Lucas laughs and nods his head.

"Yeah, James, that's basketball."

Jamie nods his head.

"What about Sam?"

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"Sam wants to write so what is she doing this summer?"

Lucas takes a sip of his soda and then sets it back down on the table.

"Well she is still working at the store, but if she really wants to pursue writing then I might just have to find some classes she can take."

Jamie shakes his head fast.

"I don't think she would want to do school in summer besides she has to spend time with her boyfriend," Jamie says without thinking.

Lucas freezes at his son's words.

"What boyfriend?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Well Mrs. Scott, it appears that your daughter has ear infections in both ears and has a major case of the common cold."

"Okay, but how can I make her better?"

The doctor glances at Sam who hasn't stopped leaning against her mother.

"I'll prescribe some antibiotics for her ears and then I suggest lots of bed rest, fluids and sleep. This is kind of the thing that you can sleep off so she should be good in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'm just doing my job," the doctor hands Brooke the prescription. "Now you go and do yours."

Brooke grabs Sam's hand and they stand up from the chair.

"Come on Sam, let's get you home."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Brooke!" Lucas yells as soon as Jamie and he come home from lunch.

"Sssshhh," Brooke yells while holding her finger to her lips. "Sam is sleeping."

Jamie glances at his parents and decide that maybe he shouldn't be here for the conversation so he goes into his room.

"I have a bone to pick with you."

Brooke raises an eyebrow at her husband. "What bone?"

"Did you know our daughter has a boyfriend?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, but I did know she had interests in a few guys."

"A few," Lucas whines. "I'm not letting her date anybody."

"Lucas, she is sixteen years old. She's going to date whether we forbid her or not."

"Brooke, need I remind you that we lost our virginity at sixteen," Lucas says with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "You did, but I didn't and trust me Sam is still a virgin."

"What makes you so sure?" Lucas says with a huff as he sits down on the couch next to his wife.

"She told me and I believe her besides she personally knows the consequences."

Lucas just raises an eyebrow causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"She was born to a teenager Lucas, remember?"

"Right, so, are you sure she's still has it intact?"

"Yes, I am sure so stop worrying."

"That's never going to happen. I am her father. I have to protect her."

"Lucas, you don't have to protect everyone."

"When it comes to my family I do."


	14. Ch 13: Silence

**A/N: This should have been up yesterday, but I feel asleep trying to finish it so I put it on hold. I know some of you miss my regular updates, but it gets harder trying to publish it on time when you don't have things planned out. I just don't want to go on another hiatus with this story so please bear with me. If you have ideas send them or if you want to give a shot at a chapter...feel free to do so.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Silence

It didn't take long for Sam to get better. With the antibiotics and the bed rest things were going back to normal in the house, except for Lucas and Sam's silent treatment towards each other.

Lucas and Sam kept giving glances at each other from across the table. Brooke and Jamie watched with frowns. This had been going on for the past few days all because Sam wouldn't let Lucas know about her boyfriend.

"Alright, Sam and Lucas, I have had enough from the both of you."

Sam looks up from her plate and frowns.

"But we haven't done anything," Sam complains.

"That is my point," Brooke states as she throws her fork down on her plate. "You both are grounded."

Lucas looks at his wife with confusion.

"I'm an adult, you can't ground me."

"Actually, I am your wife and unless you want to sleep on the couch for the unforeseeable future that's what's going to happen. You and Samantha need to work this out so until then you are on house arrest. Plus, then Jamie and I can have some quality mother son time."

"He starts junior leagues tomorrow," Lucas states.

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I know that and that's why I will be taking Jamie to his new team and you will be staying in the house with your daughter."

Sam gets up from the table and walks into her room. Lucas watches as his daughter leaves the room without another word.

"Fix it," Brooke states before cleaning up the dishes from the table. "Jamie, can you help me?"

"Yes, mom."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The next morning Brooke and Jamie had left early leaving Sam and Lucas alone in the house. Sam was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed looking at the ceiling.

"There has to be something that we can do."

"Now you're talking to me," Sam asks. "I'm pretty sure you quit talking to me two days ago."

Lucas sighs and goes to sit down next to his daughter.

"I just don't understand why you won't tell me about your boyfriend."

Sam rolls her eyes and Lucas sighs angrily.

"Samantha, I just want to know what is going on in my daughter's life. Is that so bad?"

"Dad, just leave it alone," Sam says with tears in her eyes.

Seeing the tears causes Lucas to panic.

"Samantha, did he hurt you?"

Sam wouldn't answer him causing Lucas to kneel in front of his daughter.

"You have to tell me. Did this boy hurt you?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No," Sam whispers. "I don't want to talk about it," Sam states before storming out of the living room and slamming her bedroom door.

"What the hell happened?" Lucas whispers to the empty room.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Jamie walk into the Tree Hill Middle School Gym. It was the first practice for the junior leagues.

"Let's check you in Sweetie," Brooke states with a smile.

Across the gym were the sign-up sheet and a little ways away from that the kids were sitting on the benches. On the other side of the gym the parents were sitting around talking. The parents were always welcome.

Brooke and Jamie wait in line at the signup sheet. They were the next people to sign up. When it was their turn Brooke was surprised to see the person sitting down in front of them.

"Skillz?"

Antwon Taylor looked up in surprise. He hadn't seen Brooke Davis since high school.

"Well, well, Brooke Davis, how are you?"

Brooke smiles and grabs the pen from Skillz's hand.

"I'm doing great. I'm signing up my son here for the team."

Skillz looks at a confused Jamie with a smile.

"I'm your new coach," Skillz looks down at the signup sheet. "Jamie. I hope you enjoy the team. Now is there a special number that you wanted for your jersey?"

Jamie smiles and nods his head.

"12, can I have 12?"

"You bet ya, the rest of the kids are sitting over there so you can go join them."

Brooke and Skillz watch as Jamie runs over to the benches. He had found some people he had known.

"Apparently there's a lot to catch up on. You have a kid."

Brooke turns to Skillz with a smile. "Actually, Lucas and I have two of them. Jamie is eight and Sam is sixteen."

"After practice we need to catch up, are you up for that?"

Brooke nods her head.

"I'll just go sit with the other parents."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas knocked on his daughter's door gently.

"Sam, can you open the door for me?"

Lucas thought it would take forever before Sam let him in her room, but he was surprised when Sam opened the door right away. He hated that he saw his daughter's eyes puffy and red.

"Sweetheart, talk to me, what's going on?"

Sam sniffles and goes to sit down on her bed Indian style.

"I messed up daddy," Sam cries.

Lucas knew that Sam was vulnerable at the moment. He had found a pattern with both Jamie and Sam. At their vulnerable moments, Sam and Jamie would refer to Brooke and Lucas as mommy and daddy, like they were five years old. Now Lucas really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Lucas sits down next to his daughter and waits because he knows at some point Sam will start talking.

"I lied to mom. I told her something that wasn't true."

"Something tells me that's not why you are crying right now."

Sam shakes her head. "It's not. There's a reason why I haven't told you about my boyfriend."

"What's the reason?"

"At the moment I don't have one. I did a few weeks ago, but I don't anymore. I won't talk to him."

"Sammy, you have to give me more information than this."

"I don't want you and mom to be disappointed in me. It hurt daddy and I'm sorry."

Lucas had a feeling about what Sam was going to say. He didn't want it to be true of course, but there wasn't anything he can really do about it unless she was forced.

"The end of the year party that I went to ruined everything."

"Tell me what happened, Sam," Lucas says in a calm tone.

"I was having fun. I was drinking because I knew that I wasn't coming that night. Do you remember I stayed at my friends?" Lucas nods his head. "Anyway, I was drinking, I was drunk and we were kissing it was nice, but then everything gets a little hazy. It hurt really badly, it hurt worse than getting shot."

"Sam, this is very important, did he force you?"

Sam shakes her head. "He's not that kind of guy. Are you going to tell mom? I don't want to hurt her."

"I have to tell her. She deserves to know, but honey, you're not going to get in trouble and I hate to say it, but if the only reason why you aren't talking to that boy is because of _it _hurting then maybe you need to explain some things to him."

Sam lays her head on her father's shoulder. Lucas wraps an arm around his daughter.

"Most dads would be furious right now learning that their daughter isn't innocent anymore."

"Trust me; it's not different right now. I want find him and kill him, but you need me right now and I'm not going anywhere."


	15. Ch 14: All is Calm Until Now

**A/N: Since its Christmas weekend I knew I wasn't going to get a chance to write for this story so I decided to do it tonight. I hope all of you are okay with that. Here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: All is Calm until Now

"Dad practice was so fun today," Jamie says as he bounces over to Lucas how was sitting on the couch in thought.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was so awesome. Check out my jersey," Jamie holds up his jersey and Lucas smiles at him.

"That's very nice Jimmy Jam. Why don't you go fire up your Xbox and play for a little while in your room while I talk to your mom, okay?"

"Cool," Jamie says with a grin as he gets up and runs into his room.

Brooke, noticing the look on her husband's face instantly sat down beside him.

"Lucas, what's going on?"

"We have to get Sam tested."

"For what?" Brooke whispers.

Lucas takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"STD's and pregnancy."

"Lucas, no," Brooke whines. "No, no, no, no. I don't want that. She told me, Lucas, she told me."

Lucas grabs his wife's hand.

"She didn't want you to be mad at her and she didn't want to make you sad. I told her that I had to tell you plus I think it would be easier for her if you went with her to the doctor's anyway."

Brooke leans against her husband and frowns.

"I don't want her having sex."

"I don't either Brooke, but we started having sex at her age anyway. There's not much we can do except educate her and make sure she is safe. As parent's that's all we can do."

Brooke lets out a breath and looks at her husband.

"How is she?"

"It hurt daddy, it hurt worse than getting shot," Lucas mimics.

Brooke nods her head and bites the bottom of her lip.

"And this boy, did she tell you about him?"

"More or less, I have no name and she wasn't forced, but she was drunk."

"It was the end of the year party wasn't it?"

Lucas nods his head surprised that Brooke figured it out.

"Lucas, she didn't come home that night she stayed at a friend's house. Trouble was guaranteed to happen."

Lucas nods his head in understanding while remembering his teenage years.

"Anyways, you will never guess who is Jamie's coach," Brooke states with a smile.

"Who?"

"Skillz is the new coach. He wants to get together next week all three of us and catch up. I figured we could leave Jamie with Sam and go out."

"That sounds good as long as Sam's okay with it."

Brooke pats her husband's knee.

"I am going to go talk to our daughter."

"Good luck," were Lucas's parting words.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam sits up in her bed when she sees the door open. She knew it was Brooke, but she didn't do anything about it. Brooke comes in and closes the door.

"I talked to your father," Sam nods her head while looking away from Brooke. "He told me what you told him. My question is why couldn't you tell me."

"I was ashamed," Sam whispers. Brooke takes a seat next to her daughter and frowns. "I'm not proud of what I did. If I could take it back I would, but I can't and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Sweetie not everyone's first time is perfect, in fact very few are. You made a mistake and its one mistake nobody can fix, not even you."

Sam nods her head and looks at her mother.

"I haven't talked to him since then."

"You're scared and I get that. Maybe you should explain things to this boy. Was it his first time too?" Brooke asks hesitantly.

Sam nods her head.

"As far as I know."

"You need to talk to him, but for right now we need to get you to the doctor. Get you tested and get you on some type of birth control just in case."

Sam bites the bottom of her lip and nods her head.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not for having sex no, but I am for lying to me. Sam you can tell me anything, okay? No matter how bad it is I will be there for you. You will never have to worry about that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The following few days were great for the Scott family. Everything was getting back to normal. Brooke took Sam to the doctor and all of her tests came back negative which was a huge relief on Brooke and Lucas's minds, Sam as well.

Lucas had started showing his book to Sam and getting her opinions on it before he sent it off to his editor.

Sam and Lucas were in the living room going over Lucas book while Jamie and Brooke were just sitting there watching TV.

"What do you think?" Lucas asks hesitantly.

Sam finishes up the last page of the book and smiles.

"I like it. I've never had a book that was about my life, but I love it. You captured Jamie and I well so I applaud you on that. But yes this is Editor worthy for sure."

"That's good; I'm actually excited about it."

"I would hope so, this is the new book written by Lucas Scott," Sam says with a smile.

Brooke watches the father and daughter interaction with interest. Jamie just continues to watch the TV.

"So I have kind of an important question for you," Lucas starts. "If my book gets a tour would you like to go with me?"

Sam nods her head with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be cool, as long as we're not doing just boring stuff though."

Lucas shakes his head.

"No, we will be doing a lot more than boring stuff Sam."

"Okay, then that's great."

The doorbell rings and Brooke is the one to get up an answer it.

"Are we expecting anybody Brooke?" Lucas asks.

"Not that I know of," Brooke says before answering the door. Brooke's jaw drops when she sees who is on the other side of it.

"Well are you just going to let me stand out here or are you going to invite me in Brooke."

Brooke opens the door wider and lets the woman walk through.

"What are you doing here mother?"

Victoria looks at Lucas, Jamie and Sam with somewhat disgust.

"The question is what have you done Brooke."


	16. Ch 15: Something Different

**A/N: Not much happens here…I'm still debating on where I want to end this and I know that it's coming up in a few chapters…just not sure when.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Something Different

Brooke and Victoria Davis never had a real mother daughter relationship. In fact Victoria Davis was never really involved in Brooke's life at all. She was never there at Brooke's high school graduation. She wasn't there when Brooke got married, but for some unknown reason, she's here now.

"Watch your town Victoria, you are in my house."

Sam, Jamie and Lucas are watching the interaction with interest, but Sam could tell that it might get a little worse. Sam leans down and whispers in her brother's ear.

"Why don't you go load up that Xbox in your room?"

"It's going to get bad isn't it?" Jamie whispers back.

"Probably."

Jamie gets up from the couch and walks towards his room.

Victoria turns to both Brooke and Lucas.

"Why do you have freeloaders in your home?"

Brooke and Lucas catch a glance at Victoria looking at Sam. Sam was staring right back at Victoria.

"They are not free loaders Victoria. They are our children, Samantha and Jamie."

Victoria takes a look at Sam and then turns to Brooke.

"At first glance she doesn't look worthy of the Davis last name."

Before Brooke could say anything Sam speaks up.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that my last name s Scott."

Sam walks out of the living room with a frown on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Lucas or Brooke.

"Nice going Victoria," Lucas comments with a frown.

"Could you leave me and my daughter alone, boy?"

Lucas walks over to Brooke and kisses her softly before retreating to his own bedroom.

"Now that you have chased away my family, what do you want?" Brooke says to her mother in a harsh tone as she leans against the counter.

"About your business, have you given any thought on taking your store further than where it's at?"

"No, for one if I did I would have less time with my husband and kids so thanks, but no thanks Victoria. Why don't you go back to New York and never come back again."

"I can't do that Brooke. I haven't spoken to you in years and now I come to find that you have children. I would like to speak to each of them."

Brooke rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I don't think so Victoria, you'll just poison them."

"You hate me and that's fine, but I would like to change that with your children."

"I can't deal with this right so just get out of my house."

Victoria turns around, but before she leaves the house she says a few parting words.

"It was good to see you Brooke."

Victoria left the house leaving Brooke seriously confused.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After entering her bedroom Sam decided that she had to get out of the house for awhile so she climbed out her bedroom window unfortunately Victoria was sitting in the car.

"Samantha, right?" Victoria says as she rolls down her car window.

Sam stops at hearing her name.

"Actually it's Sam."

"I'm assuming you were born Samantha and not Sam, am I correct?"

Sam eventually nods her head.

"Then I will be calling you Samantha, now get into the car."

"No thanks," Sam says before walking down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

It didn't take long for Victoria to follow her though. Sam sighs when she sees Victoria stop at the stop sign. Sam decides to just get into the car.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What did she want?" Lucas asks once he leaves the room.

"Victoria decided to take an interest in my life for the first time ever. She wants to know the kids Lucas."

"That's not going to be up to me Brooke. She's your mother."

Brooke groans. "Don't remind me of that. I'll go check on Sam if you check on Jamie."

Lucas nods his head and walks down to their son's room as Brooke heads to Sam's. When Brooke enters her daughter's room she notices the window wide open and Sam nowhere in sight. Brooke sighs and walks to her son's room where Lucas had picked up an Xbox remote controller and was now playing basketball with their son. Brooke just shakes her head.

"I'm going to go and try to find Sam."

Jamie pauses the game at mid throw and turns to his mother.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"I don't know buddy, but I'll bring her back I promise."

"Okay."

Lucas nods his head and his wife.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"How'd my daughter get you?" Victoria asks as she and Sam take a seat at the local diner.

"She took in my brother. I just kept coming around to make sure he was okay."

Victoria raises an eyebrow.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I was a runaway and then I got shot and I was given the option to live with your daughter or get sent back to the group home. I don't like the group home."

"That's interesting."

Sam shakes her head.

"Not really, I've been beaten and your daughter was a godsend. She saved my life. I owe her everything."

"I was never there for her," Victoria finally admits out loud.

"That's your fault. It's really a simple choice when you're a parent. You should make the right choices and if you make the wrong ones you belittle yourself because of it. You made a wrong choice, but it isn't too late to fix that."

"I don't know about that Samantha."

"Brooke loves you, okay? All she wanted was her mom with her seeing her grow up, she maybe an adult, but nobody stops growing. You can still be there with her, for her. You just have to make that choice."

"What would you do if your birth mother came to you?"

Sam shakes her head.

"It would never happen. She's dead, what's your excuse?"

For once in her life someone managed to keep Victoria silent. Victoria would have never believed it would be a teenager to do that.


	17. Ch 16: Reconcile

**A/N: Here is another chapter…I've been watching re-runs of Prison Break on Netflix so it took several hours to get this chapter finished when it only should have taken a half hour.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Reconcile

"Can you please explain to me why you think hanging out with Victoria is okay?"

Sam looks up from her lap at her mother.

"I don't know," Sam murmurs.

And she really didn't. For the past few weeks Sam has been hanging out with Victoria every few days. When Brooke had found them the first day she was furious, mostly at her mother, but a little bit at Sam too. She was still trying to find out what was going on between them.

Brooke huffs and sits down next to her daughter.

"I can't stop you from hanging out with her, but I just want you to be careful. She'll shower you with money and gifts, but then cut you lose. That's what she did to me. I'm just worried."

Sam leans her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I know you are mom, but everything is going to be okay. I can take care of myself," Sam sighs and looks at her mom. "I've just never really had a family. With Rebecca it was just her and Jamie and that was it. I just want to know everything about this one."

Brooke grins and kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Sam smiles and stands up from the couch.

"You can't protect me from everything."

Sam walks away and leaves her mom pouting on the couch.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What up Dawg?" Skills greets when Lucas and Jamie enter the gym.

Lucas smiles and shakes Skills' hand.

"It's nice to see you man."

Skills smiles and nods his head.

"Jamie, why don't you go warm up with some of the team."

Jamie grins and goes to greet his friends.

"How are you man? You and Brooke Davis," Skills says with a grin.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"I love Brooke Davis, Brooke Scott, whatever you want to call her."

"I'm glad man. You two have come a long way."

"We adopted two kids, we have our family."

Skills and Lucas turn to watch Jamie sink in the shots and his friends cheering him on.

"Despite genetics, he sure has the Scott talent."

Lucas just grins.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Brooke, what exactly are you worried about?" Haley says as she watches Brooke sit down on her kitchen chair.

"I don't know," Brooke replies honestly. "It could be jealousy. I mean Victoria was never there for me. I shouldn't feel jealous of my own child though. I'm just confused I think."

Haley grins at her best friend.

"Brooke, you do know Victoria taught you how to be a mom, right?"

Brooke raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"And how did she do that?"

"By showing you what not to do."

"Why do you have to be so smart?"

Haley grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"You don't call me tutor-girl for nothing."

Brooke nods her head with a small smile. Haley takes in her friend's facial features. Brooke looked almost sad like.

"What's going on in that head of yours Brooke?"

Brooke looks at Haley.

"My life mostly, it's just that I've never really pictured my life to turn out like this. I love Sam and Jamie, really I do. Sam's almost done with high school and then she's just going to go off to college and then I won't have my daughter anymore."

Haley grins and takes her friend's hand.

"You don't have to worry about that Brooke. Sam loves you so much and nothing is ever going to happen. You'll always be her mom. I mean have you thought about talking to her about this."

Brooke shakes her head.

"She's only sixteen. There's not much I can do."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Brooke's pissed at you right now, you know that right?" Sam says as she sits across from Victoria at the local Diner.

"Brooke's been pissed at me her whole life. It's nothing new Samantha."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me Samantha?"

"That is your name isn't it?" Victoria questions.

"Well yes, but-"

"Well all right then," Victoria interrupts.

Sam just shakes her head.

"Tell me again why you want to meet with me all the time."

Victoria sighs as she looks around the Diner.

"I messed up with Brooke, I know that. I'm not an idiot, but I know that she loves you very much and if I treat you the way I should've treated her than maybe she can forgive me."

"Victoria, I think it's time for you to have a conversation with your daughter instead of having this conversation with your daughter's daughter."

Victoria smiles.

"You are one smart kid aren't you?"

Sam nods her head.

"I have to be. I refuse to be dumb."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walks inside her house with Victoria trailing behind her. Brooke looks up from her current drawing and throws daggers at her mother.

"Samantha, why did you let the vampire into the house?"

Samantha grins widely.

"At least she's a vampire with a soul," Sam says before going into her room.

"Her and that damn Buffy," Brooke mutters to herself. Brooke looks at her mother and sighs. "What is so important that you conned my daughter into bringing you into our home?"

"I made mistakes," Victoria admits. "I know that and you know that. I'm sure your friends know that. I can't change the past. I can only make the present right. I just want you to know that I am proud of you," Victoria let's some tears fall. "You have grown into a remarkable woman. You have two amazing children. Sam's a lot like you. I haven't gotten to know Jamie, but I would like to," Victoria shakes her head. "I was never really great with words, but I love you Brooke and I am proud to call you my daughter."

Brooke wipes her eyes and steps forward when she sees Victoria start to leave.

"Mom," Brooke whispers.

Victoria turns around.

"I forgive you. I do."

Brooke walks forward and hugs her mom. She smiles when Victoria's arms wrap around hers. They were both oblivious to Sam who was leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.


	18. Ch 17: Talking is Major

**A/N: I really, really need to apologize. I have not had any ideas for this story whatsoever and I've been adding to this chapter every month and this is what I came up with. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long…I really hope that, but with me you never know.**

**But in the meantime I have actually sat down to plan a lot of new stories and I would like people to visit my profile and vote for their favorites.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Talking is Major**

Victoria sat quietly at the table while Sam, Jamie, Brooke and Lucas all sat around her. At the moment Jamie was having a staring contest with Victoria. It had been a few days since the reconciliation between Victoria and her daughter. She had already been hanging with Sam and she was slowly getting to like Lucas, but no she had to deal with Jamie.

"So, you're my mom's mom?"

Victoria broke the staring and nodded her head.

"Yes I am."

"That makes you a grandma."

Brooke, Lucas and Sam laugh at the horrified look on Victoria's face.

"Don't say that in public. I am not that old."

Brooke rolls her eyes at her mother and watches as Sam leaves the room. Lucas catches on and looks worriedly at Brooke. Brooke shakes her head and leaves the room to follow Sam.

"But you look old," Jamie mentions with a slight smile knowing he was getting on Victoria's nerves.

Lucas finally caught on and decided to step in.

"That's enough James."

Victoria looks gratefully at Lucas. Lucas smiles back at her.

"Are you like rich?"

Victoria releases a smile as Lucas just shakes his head. Since when did his kids care about money?

**-Whatever it Takes- **

Brooke walks into her daughter's room to see Sam sitting by the window.

"Why'd you leave the room?"

"I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Brooke asks as she sits down on her daughter's bed.

"I only ever knew Rebecca," Since the adoption, Sam refused to address Rebecca as her mother. "Even then she didn't say much about our biological father. I don't know about our grandparents or if we even have them," Sam shakes her head and sighs and sits down next to her mother. "Jamie's young so I don't think he really remembers, but I'm not so young."

Brooke pulls her daughter into a comforting hug.

"Do you want to look into it? I mean you could have other siblings or other family out there."

Sam shakes her head.

"No, they'd come find me if they wanted although most adoptions are closed, but I'm almost eighteen so it wouldn't matter, but I have all the family I need here," Sam looks into her mother's eyes. "You, dad and Jamie are all I need."

"If you're sure Sam, I want you to think it all carefully."

"I will mom," Sam says with a slight smile.

**-Whatever it Takes- **

Sam walked up to the river court and instantly noticed Jack Daniels looking out towards the water. His first name was John, but no one called him that, so Sam insisted on calling him Jack.

"I'm glad you came," Sam says as she sits down next to Jack.

"I'm not sure if I was going to, but maybe if I came I would get an explanation about you breaking up with me."

"We had sex Jack. I was drunk, I had sex and it hurt. The next morning you weren't there. I felt used and I couldn't deal with that."

"Sam, my mom would've killed me if I hadn't come home. I didn't want to leave, but you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Do you understand how I felt when I woke up and you weren't there? Jack I felt used. I had just given my virginity to you. I felt cheap. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"Sam, I'm sorry, okay. I realized what had happened the moment that you broke up with me."

"It still doesn't make it right," Sam whispers as she takes off her sweatshirt leaving her in her tank-top.

Jack grabs a hold of Sam's hand.

"I'm sorry, okay? I won't ever do that again. Sam, I like you and we don't have to have sex again. We were both drunk, that wasn't how I wanted our first time to be."

"Me either, but if I were you I would stay away from my house for awhile."

Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because my mom _and _dad will kill you."

Jack groans.

"I'm so screwed."

"Yep."

**-Whatever it Takes- **

"She's late," Brooke says as she looks out the living room window waiting for her daughter to get home. "She was supposed to be here over an hour ago. What is she doing?"

"She's probably with Jack," Jamie mentions as he plays the Wii. "Forget I said that. I wasn't supposed to."

Both Lucas and Brooke turn their heads to their son.

"What do you mean Jamie?" Brooke questions. "Did Sam tell you not to tell us where she was going?"

Jamie continues to play the game and disregards what his parents are talking about. He was close to his sister. He didn't want to get her sister in trouble.

"James, what did your mother ask you?" Lucas says getting irritated that his son wasn't listening to a word they were saying.

Jamie relented and turns off his game. He wasn't winning anyway.

"Sam went to see Jack. He's her ex boyfriend. She said that they needed to talk."

Brooke nods her head and Lucas sighs.

"Thank you Jamie. Can you please go to your room so your father and I can talk?"

Jamie sighs and gets up from the couch.

"She doesn't want you to worry. She's just talking."

Brooke and Lucas wait until Jamie is out of earshot before talking.

"Do you think what she told Jamie was true?" Brooke asks in a concern voice.

Lucas and Brooke take a seat on the couch.

"I'd like to think that she wouldn't lie to him or us, but we already know she lied to us or rather you."

"Lucas, I'm worried about her. We were talking earlier and I don't think she feels as connected to this family as Jamie does and I don't know how to help her."

"She's a teenager Brooke. She's just trying to find her way."

Brooke looks at her husband sadly.

"That's what I am afraid of."

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	19. Ch 18: Mother's Touch

**A/N: Um…wow…didn't think I would have another chapter ready so fast…but either way, I have one…so enjoy and please tell me where I should go with this story because I have no idea.**

**Confession time, I had this chapter finished last week and on time, but in all my busy day last Friday I forgot to post it. Whoops!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Mother's Touch**

Sam walked into her house and was instantly met with two pissed off parents.

"You do realize what time it is right?" Lucas asked in a harsh tone.

Sam nods her head, not willing to speak. She spoke enough all night.

"Then you realize that your father and I have been worried sick about you," Brooke continues.

Sam nods her head again.

"Jamie let it slip that you met with your ex," Lucas mentions.

Sam rolls her eyes, but nods her head.

Brooke looked at Lucas and then at Sam. Brooke stepped forward.

"Honey, are you okay?" Brooke says in concern, her anger disappearing instantly.

Tears well up in Sam's eyes as she shakes her head, Brooke wraps her daughter into a hug and while Lucas watches the interaction, his anger slowly starts to disappear as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brooke asks.

"Not really," Sam mumbles.

"Honey, let's get you into bed. I'll just hold you, okay?"

"Okay," Sam says in a little voice.

Lucas watches as his wife and daughter go into Sam's room. He wished he could do something, but he was realizing that sometimes it was a mother's touch that would help.

**-Whatever it Takes- **

When Brooke and Sam reached Sam's room they instantly went to Sam's bed. Sam curled into her mother's side while Brooke ran her fingers through Sam's hair.

"You can cry sweetheart, everything will be okay."

"It was hard talking to him. I didn't want things to change with us, but I know they did. I found that out tonight."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't really remember that night," Sam said in a whisper. "I was drunk. I just remember kissing him and the next thing you know I'm waking up in someone's strange bed and I was waking up alone. I felt used."

Brooke rubs her daughter's back and Sam slowly stops crying.

"What did Jack say?"

"He was sorry. He's worried that you and dad are going to kill him, but he's sorry."

"I want to meet him Sam, but not right now. I'm still upset that he took what he did from you. Your dad wouldn't want to meet him ever, but maybe I can talk to him or something."

When Brooke doesn't get a response she looks down to see that her daughter's eyes were closed. Brooke tries to untangle herself from her daughter, but stops when she hears her daughter's whispered words.

"Don't leave me."

Brooke settles herself back down on the bed and hugs her daughter closer to her.

"Never."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Did you get in trouble last night?" Jamie asks as he and Sam take a walk around town.

"No, but it will be awhile before I can bring Jack around the house. Things have just been a little weird, you know?"

Jamie nods his head in understanding.

"How has basketball been going? I know you like it."

"I love it Sam. It's so much fun and I'm making lots and lots of friends."

"That's great Jamie."

"Do you have friends Sam?"

"No Jamie. I just have Jack."

Jamie frowns at the idea of Sam not having any friends. His sister was cool, why didn't anyone want to be her friend?

"We need to get you some friends Sam."

"Jamie, I'm okay with being alone. I've been alone my whole life."

Jamie and Sam walked into Clothes over Bro's.

"Sam, won't mom be made when she realizes that the Jack you are talking about was the same Jack that helped Johnny attack you."

Sam freezes at the words.

"Excuse me?" Brooke says incredulously. "Is what your brother saying true?"

Sam looks at Brooke and winces.

"It's not like that. He's changed. It was over two years ago, he was a stupid kid."

"It doesn't matter. What kind of friend lets their friend just get attacked like that?"

Sam sighs and looks at her little brother.

"Thanks a lot Jamie."

"Samantha, we are not done talking about this," Brooke says sternly.

"You may not be, but I am. Look it's my life, just let me live it."

Brooke glares at her daughter.

"Samantha, I am your mother. Whatever happens in your life becomes my life so deal with it. We will be discussing this later."

Sam grumbles and sits down on the couch at the side of the store. Jamie sits down next to his sister, but Sam shoves him off the seat. Brooke saw the interaction and sighed.

"Knock it off you two or I'll ground you."

Brooke walks over to the counter embarrassed as she sees the customer waiting in line.

"I apologize."

"No, it's okay. I have two kids myself. Fighting is inevitable, but there is a good thing between close siblings."

"And what is that?" Brooke asks with curiosity.

The woman points to Sam and Jamie who were now sitting next to each other and listening to music from Sam's iPod.

"Their ability to make up fast."

Brooke smiles.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Brooke, Jamie and Sam walk into the house and are instantly hit with a mouth watering smell. Lucas was in the kitchen cooking. He had a dishtowel over his shoulder and he was stirring something into a pot.

"Something smells delicious husband," Brooke says as she sets her purse down on the table by the door.

"Spaghetti night my wonderful family," Lucas says as he turns around. "Sam, could you set the table? Jamie, can you grab drinks? And my wife, can you come over here and give me a kiss?"

Sam and Jamie do what they are told and Brooke walks up to her husband and gives him the kiss he was asking for.

Lucas looks at his family and smiles.

"Let's eat everyone."


	20. Ch 19: A Future Plan

**A/N: I missed Friday's update, sorry. I was helping a friend set up their Netflix on their Wii and lots of other things going on. But I do have an update so YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: A Future Plan**

"I'd like to talk to you about Jack."

Those were the first words out of Brooke's mouth when Sam walked out of her bedroom the next morning.

Sam grumbled and went to the fridge.

"I don't want to talk," Sam says as she closes the fridge and opens up her water.

"I don't care. I would like to talk to you. Your dad and brother are out playing basketball so it's just us girls."

"No it's an interrogation."

"Sit down!" Brooke demands as she points to the couch.

Sam does as she is told and sits on the couch.

"You may not like this, but I do not care. You are to never see Jack again, do you understand?"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I can and I will because I'm your mother!"

Sam was going to open her mouth to say something, but she quickly shuts it. Brooke catches the motion and frowns.

"I knew what you were going to say and I can't help, but wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing that you didn't say it to my face."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even thought it."

Brooke sits on the couch next to Sam and sighs.

"Sam, we adopted you. You've been here for two years. Have you always felt like you don't belong?"

"How did we go from talking about Jack to talking about this?"

"Honey, I started with Jack and you lead me here. Now talk to me please," Brooke pleads.

Tears start to form in Sam's eye and Brooke puts her arms around her daughter.

"Sweetheart," Brooke coos.

"For so long, I had nobody, but Jamie and then out of nowhere you and dad like rescue me and I feel like I don't deserve it somehow. I just, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you and dad."

"You'd be dead."

Sam pulls away from Brooke and frowns.

"I'm serious," Brooke says as she takes in her daughter's expression. "Sam, if I wasn't there that night that Jack and his friends beat you for their money back, what would have happened? And answer honestly please."

"I got off easy," Sam whispers. "I got off easy because of you. But John wanted his money so he shot me. I almost died."

"Do you see why I don't want you to be with Jack? He's the wrong guy to date. You deserve someone better than that and I am going to do my damnedest to make you see that."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Lucas passes the basketball to his son and watches as he shoots the ball, making it in.

"Sure."

"Are you and mom going to adopt anymore kids?"

Lucas catches the ball that his son throws at him. He holds onto the ball.

"I don't know. We've never really discussed it, why?"

"I think it would be cool to have a little brother or sister. My whole life I've been the younger one. I want someone else to be that for once."

"Jamie, let's sit down so I can tell you a little story."

Lucas and Jamie take a seat on the bench near the river court. Lucas places the ball on the ground and starts talking.

"When your mom and I married, we wanted to start a family right away. We had been dating since high school so we figured it was the next step," Lucas looked at his son who was paying attention as best as he could. "We tried for awhile and after we got no results we went to the doctor. They told your mom that she couldn't have kids; if she did it would be a medical miracle. We quit trying, but we both wanted to be parents so we turned to adoption, which lead us to you and in return you lead us to Sam. And now we're a complete family."

"I paid attention dad, but you didn't answer my question," Jamie says with a sigh.

Lucas laughs.

"To answer your question, no we haven't talked about adopting more kids. It may happen it may not happen. We don't know. It's possible though."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"What am I supposed to tell Jack, mom?"

"Tell him the truth, Samantha. Tell him that we told you that you can't see him. His past mistakes are hurting him now. He has to live with that."

"Why did I get lucky and he didn't? I can't understand that."

Brooke pats her daughter's knee.

"Maybe you aren't meant to, but just thank god that your life is the way it is now."

"That sucks," Sam grumbles as she gets off of the couch and stretches.

She had been sitting on the couch for the past few hours talking and crying.

"That's life."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "That's not a really good comeback."

Brooke smiles.

"It wasn't meant to be."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Brooke got underneath the covers and snuggled up to her husband. It was around midnight and her children were already asleep. The lights were off and the house was locked up.

"How was your day?" Lucas questions as he puts his arm around Brooke.

"Sam still doesn't feel like she's a part of this family," Lucas looks sadly at his wife. "I talked to her, but I don't know if I got through to her."

"We just have to make sure she feels more a part of this family. I just thought that with Jamie quickly becoming a part of this family that I thought Sam was adjusting well too. I guess I was wrong."

"Lucas, don't blame yourself. She's a tough girl to crack, but we love her and we'll get through to her. Besides we have other things to worry about at the moment like our daughter dating a boy that help beat her up."

Lucas pulls his arm away from his wife and sits up in bed, Brooke doing the same.

"Excuse me? Where is this kid, because I want to kill him?"

"I told her that we won't let her see him. We just need to keep an eye out. I trust Sam, but only to a certain degree. That was pretty much our day, what about yours and Jamie's?" Brooke asks as she and Lucas settle back into bed.

"He wants a little brother or sister."

Brooke remains silent.

"Brooke, have you ever thought of adopting other kids besides Jamie and Sam?"

"Sometimes," Brooke eventually answers. "There are times when I can see our house full of kids and then other times I'm perfectly content on this house just being us and Sam and Jamie. What about you?"

"I love Sam and Jamie to death. We get to experience the child years and the teenage years, but there is one thing we haven't gotten to experience and that's a baby."

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispers into his child. "I'm sorry, I'm so broken."

"You're not broken. I don't need a baby to have my DNA, but I think we should look into adopting a baby."

"Can I think about it?" Brooke asks carefully.

"Yeah, you can think about it. Your answer won't matter either way."

Brooke knew it wasn't true. Lucas wanted a baby and Brooke couldn't give him that. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to adopt another child or a baby.


	21. Ch 20: A Few New Faces

**A/N: A lot of major storyline are coming up and I wonder if anyone of you can guess anything on what's to come. If you guess I may give you a sneak peek on what's to come.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A Few New Faces **

Nineteen year old, Amy Ray was sitting across from Sara Johnson, a social worker in the Tree Hill group home. Amy was nervous to be sitting across from the one person that could save her in four months. Amy was currently six months pregnant, but knew she didn't want to keep her baby. She had her whole life ahead of her and a baby would ruin her chances of being somebody.

Sara Johnson was going to help her.

"Amy, you have already met with four potential couples, what was wrong with all of them?"

Amy sighs as her blonde hair falls over her face. Amy pulls her hair into a messy bun.

"They just weren't right. I'm giving my baby up and I want to make sure that he or she is going to have the best home possible and I haven't found that one home yet. I need to see more couples."

Sara sighs in irritation. Amy had met with one couple every week for the past three months and so far she hadn't liked a single one and it was really starting to piss her off. She loved her job, but sometimes dealing with hormonal pregnant women made her wish she went into a different field.

"Look, give me a few days and then maybe I can come up with a few names, but after that, I'm done. All of these families are good. There shouldn't be a problem with you picking just one."

Amy bit her lip and nodded her head. If all she ever did as a mother was give her baby a way for them to have a better life, she had to make sure that the family was the best.

**-Whatever it Takes- **

"Jamie, pass the ball to Seth," Skills shouts from the sidelines. Skills smiles when Jamie listens to him.

The summer league has been doing well and the mini Ravens had won all of their games so far. It made Skills happy and Lucas was just glad that his son had something to occupy his time with. Now he just needed to get Sam interested in something and all would be fine.

Skills blows his whistle ending their afternoon practice.

"Alright guys that was awesome."

Jamie takes a seat on the bench and sighs.

Skills watches as the kids leave the gym with their parents. Skills takes a seat when the last child leaves.

"What's got you so down James?"

"I want to be a brother," Jamie says with a sigh. "But I don't think momma and dad want any more kids."

"Jamie, you are already a brother."

Jamie rolls his eyes.

"But I want to be a big brother. Sam gets to be a big sister. I just want to be a big brother."

The dark skinned man bounced a basketball on the gym floor.

"Have you tried talking to your parents about it?"

"I don't want to upset them."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"I can't see you anymore," Sam says as she takes a seat on the bench next to Jack.

"I figured as much. The question is are you going to listen to what your parents say?"

Sam looks at Jack with a smile.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Sam, if being with me is going to get you in trouble then maybe you should listen to your parents."

Sam shakes her head and cuddles closer to Jack.

"No, I don't think so. I like where I am right here."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Julian Baker and Paul Norris stepped out of the car and into a local diner. They were seated and ordered their drinks.

"Explain to me, why we had to travel back here. I hate this place," Paul says with disdain.

Paul Norris had grown up in the richest part of Tree Hill, but it was still too small for him so he had moved to LA the moment he divorced his wife. Sylvia Baker and Julian had stayed. Julian had gone to a private high school and stayed in Tree Hill.

"There was always something about this place that inspired me and besides Brooke Scott lives her and I was going to try and get her to be the costume designer of my movie."

"Julian, don't do anything stupid," Paul warns. He knew of Julian's past and he was incredible weary of it. He was upset by it. He hated it. "I mean it Julian. Don't go screwing up people's lives."

Julian rolls his eyes.

"That's not what I am trying to do. I have to make things right."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"So I have been thinking about this baby thing and I honestly don't know how I feel about it."

Lucas looks up from his computer to his wife who had entered the room.

"Brooke, it was just a suggestion, that's all."

Brooke walks closer to her husband and sits in the chair closest to him.

"No, it wasn't. At least not for you and to be honest the idea of having a baby in this house warms my heart, but Lucas, we already have two kids in this house and they have been through so much. I don't want them to feel like they don't matter because they do matter. They're my kids and we love them."

Lucas and Brooke continued to talk not knowing that their kids were listening down the hall.

Sam and Jamie retreated to Sam's room and took a seat on her bed.

"I didn't know they wanted more kids."

"I want a brother or a sister."

Sam looks at her little brother and sighs.

"You already have a sister, James and that's me."

"I know, but you're my older sister. I want a younger brother or a younger sister. I want to boss them around and stuff."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if there was a baby in the house. There would be less attention on us."

"How do we tell mom and dad then?"

It was a good question.


	22. Ch 21: A Promising Offer with a Shady Ch

**A/N: I know I was late again updating this story, but I was sick yesterday and I spent the better part of the day sleeping and when I was awake I had absolutely no energy whatsoever. I did feel better today so here is the update for you lovely people.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Promising Offer with a Shady Character**

A few days later and Sam and Jamie had not told their parents about their idea of a sibling. Sam could tell her adopted parents were struggling with the idea and she knew today that it would have to change. For a few days there was a slight tension between Lucas and Brooke and Sam hoped that by telling them it was okay to adopt again that the tension would slowly release.

Sam was helping her mother clean up the breakfast dishes while Lucas and Jamie made a trip to the river court. Brooke had to go to the store in a few hours and Sam was going to spend the day with her. Before breakfast, Sam had told Jamie that when they were separated that Jamie could tell Lucas about their decision and Sam could tell Brooke as well.

"Mom, are you and dad fighting?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"You and Dad haven't talked like you used to."

Brooke places the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and turns to her daughter.

"Your dad and I are having a slight disagreement about something that is pretty big and it affects the whole family."

"Jamie and I heard you two talking the other day. I just don't see why you couldn't just bring it up to us."

"How would you feel about it?"

"Honestly it doesn't really matter how I feel about it. When couples have babies they don't ask their children how they feel about having a sibling and it shouldn't be like that here. But I don't see a problem with it. Anyone would be lucky to have you and dad as parents. I know I do."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"You and Mom should adopt another baby. Sam and I would be fine with it."

Jamie was straight to the point unlike his sister. His straightforwardness made Lucas miss catching the basketball that his son had thrown at him. Jamie ran after the ball and walked up to his dad who stood frozen in his spot.

"Dad, why do you look so funny?"

Lucas snaps out of it and looks at his son.

"Jamie, I know you want to be an older sibling, but I'm not sure it's going to happen."

"Sam is okay with it though. She and I talked about it the other day when we heard you and mom talking in the kitchen. Sam's okay with it and so am I. You two should adopt a baby."

Lucas smiles fondly at his son. He knew how much Jamie really wanted a younger sibling.

"Buddy, I don't know if that will happen. I need to speak to your mother first."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Just talk to dad," Sam states as she and Brooke enter the boutique. "I mean I'd help out sometimes, but not all the time because it's your job, but having a baby around could be kind of nice."

"I appreciate the offer Samantha, but I really do have to speak with your father first before anything happens. I don't know if he changed his mind or whatnot. I need to know first."

Sam sighs and nods her head.

"Whatever, as long as it happens then everything is fine."

Brooke raises an eyebrow at her daughter's statement.

"Why does it need to happen?"

Sam looked at Brooke with a shocked expression on her face.

"W-well it doesn't, but I mean, you and dad would be happier and Jamie would be ecstatic about it. Just saying my feelings."

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Head into the back you goof. We were supposed to get a new shipment."

Sam does as she is told as Brooke stands behind the counter getting everything ready. The bell above the door rings and Brooke looks up surprised to see a man in the store. She barely got any of those despite her having a male clothing line.

"Can I help you?"

The man takes off his glasses and grins at Brooke.

"I'm actually looking for you Mrs. Scott. My name is Julian Baker and I am a TV Producer and I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes."

"What can I do for you Mr. Baker?" Brooke asks in surprise.

"I'm here on location shooting a movie or will be anyway and I was wondering if you would consider being the costume designer for our set."

"But I'm not a costume designer. This is my work and I'm working on a new line."

"It was worth a shot. I just think that it would be perfect if Brooke Scott was behind the costumes on set. You are a very talented person Mrs. Scott and I'm sorry I couldn't snatch you up."

Brooke had wanted to say no. She really did, but something about his grin made Brooke change her mind.

"Do you have a card or something? I'll need to talk it over with my husband and my kids."

Julian's smile widened at the mention of Brooke's kids, but Brooke thought nothing of it. Julian pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to Brooke.

"That's the number you can reach me at. I really need to know as soon as possible so if you'll let me know your decision by the end of the week then that would really help out."

"I don't see a problem in that Mr. Baker."

"It's Julian and I'll just leave you to your work. Remember to contact me."

Brooke takes a look at the card.

"Are you going to agree to it?"

Brooke jumps at the voice of her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you should do it. That guy seemed shady to me."

"Sam, I love that you care, but I haven't made a decision yet so everything will be okay."

Sam sets the boxes in her hands on the floor and walks over to the window. She spots Julian looking at her. They locked eyes and she knew who he was. Of course she hadn't seen him in a really long time, but she knew. She knew she had just locked eyes with her biological father.


	23. Ch 22: Starting the Process

**A/N: College has been kicking my ass and I only finished the first week…tons of homework which is why this update is getting up a little late. **

**I'm either going to start updating this story every weekend or every other weekend. The next updated chapter will determine what I plan to do.**

**Things are progressing in this story and I know it will be a little bit before I end this story because I've just been adding a ton of smaller storylines into it. I hope everyone likes it so far.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Starting the Process**

"I saw her," Julian announces to his mother Sylvia as they sit down for lunch. "I just caught a glimpse, but I think she recognized me."

Sylvia just shakes her head at her son.

"If you hadn't had walked out on them I might actually get to be having lunch with you and your two children."

"Mom, none of that, okay. I screwed up. I lost my kids and I screwed up. I can't get them back."

"Then why the hell did you sign those papers?"

"I didn't," Julian replies with a sigh. "She forged my name, but I can't prove it. She kicked me out and I couldn't see my kids. That's it. Rebecca ruined my life."

"And you think by recruiting Brooke Scott that you might get access to your kids."

Julian takes a sip of his soda and nods his head.

"It's worth a shot. Samantha and James are my kids and I haven't been there and Rebecca is dead so maybe this is the time for me to get to know them."

Sylvia looks at her son with worry. It would be nice if she could have a relationship with her grand kids, but with them being a member of the Scott family she didn't know what was going to happen.

She just hoped everything worked out in the end.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Dad, tell mom she can't accept Julian Baker's offer."

Lucas raises his eyebrow at his daughter.

"Samantha, I don't see what the big deal is. This could be a great opportunity for me," Brooke says.

Lucas just sits in his chair not knowing what to do and looking entirely confused.

"Mom, the guy didn't seem right okay and besides you and dad have to adopt a baby so you are going to be busy," Sam says before leaving the room in a hurry.

Lucas looks up at his wife with hope.

"Brooke, do you want to adopt a baby?"

Brooke takes a seat next to her husband. She slowly nods her head.

"I do. I've been talking to Sam about it all day."

Lucas chuckles.

"I think we got played because I have been talking about it with Jamie today while we played basketball."

"So if you want a baby and I want a baby then I guess we could contact Sam and Jamie's old social worker. With this being a small town I think she could help us with what we need."

"I'll call her later, but can you please tell me what Sam was talking about earlier before she skipped out of the room."

"Julian Baker came into my store and asked if I could be the costume designer for a movie that is being filmed here. It's a good opportunity for us and now with us thinking about adding a baby into the mix we could use the extra money."

"Do what you feel is right pretty girl? If you want to do it, then do it. Don't let Sam steer you away from what you really want to do."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

A few days later, Brooke and Lucas walked back into _Tree Hill's Group Home_. It had been a few years since they had stepped foot here and when they did their entire world had changed. They had come in looking for a young boy to adopt, but ended adopting not only that little boy, but a teenage girl as well.

Brooke and Lucas were directed into Sara Johnson's office. They both had smiles on their faces. They were finally going to get the baby that they wanted and have been talking about with the kids for a few days.

"Lucas, Brooke, I have to say I was surprised when you called and asked to see me."

Brooke and Lucas sat in their respective chairs and nodded their heads.

"I know. Things with Sam and Jamie are great by the way. We're actually here for a different reason," Brooke starts to explain.

"We have been giving this a lot of thought and as a family we have all decided that having a baby in the house would complete our family," Lucas finishes explaining.

Sara smiled at the thought of the Scott's adding to their family and then her thoughts drifted to the young girl that had been in her office a few days ago, Amy Ray. Sara thought that the Scott's would be perfect for Amy and that if they were willing that maybe she could get a meeting set up between them.

"I'm happy to hear that. I actually might have something for you, but it does have some circumstances to it."

Brooke glances at her husband and nods her head indicating that she wanted to hear what Sara had to say.

"Explain the circumstances."

"I have a nineteen year old girl who is six months pregnant and is currently looking to give her baby up for adoption. Now, she has turned down multiple couples who were more than qualified to adopt her baby, but this girl is a little hard headed. I understand her hesitance as well. Now if you two are willing I can tell her about you two and possible set up a meeting."

"Does she know the sex of the baby?" Brooke asks.

Sara shakes her head.

"No she doesn't. She wants to wait until she has the family in order to find out the sex."

"There is always a chance doing it this way isn't there?" Lucas questions. "I mean can't the mother decide at the last minute that she wants to keep the baby."

Sara reluctantly nods her head.

"Yes, ultimately she has a 72 hour window for her to decide to keep the baby. Once that window passes then the child is officially put up for adoption."

Lucas turns to his wife and sighs.

"It's a risk Brooke, it's a big risk."

"But it's worth a shot," Brooke explains with a slight smile. "We'd get a baby Lucas. We'd get a baby."

Lucas smiles at Brooke's reaction. He knew that Brooke really wanted this baby. He knew that the risk would be worth it in the end.

"Set up the meeting."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

When Lucas and Brooke had left her office, Sara had reached for her phone immediately.

"Amy, this is Sara. I'm doing well and how are you? That's good, look; I may have just found the best parents for your baby."

* * *

******A**/N: I can do this whole adopting a baby storyline one of two ways. I'm not going to tell you the other way because that would totally give everything away, of course unless you would like to know the other way I do it just let me know.

**I just need to know.**

**Boy or Girl for the Scotts?**


	24. Ch 23:Pent Up Emotions

**A/N: So I was supposed to write this chapter on Friday, but then I bought an iPod Touch so I spent the whole night on that thing. Then I was planning on updating this on Saturday, but my college work took precedence, but alas, today I had time so feel lucky. **

**This chapter, not a lot happens, but we are moving into that direction. There is no Jamie in this one, but there are some Sam and Julian scenes along with some Brooke and Lucas loving so I hope all you Brucas fans enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Pent Up Emotions**

Lucas and Brooke were sitting next to each other holding hands under the table. Across from them was Amy Ray. After the call from Sara she knew that she had to give this family a shot. She was due within three months and she really needed to find a family for her unborn child.

"Do you have any children of your own?" Amy asks going over the list of questions in her head that she has asked every couple she had sat down to meet.

"Lucas and I adopted two kids a few years ago. Right now, our daughter is 16 and our son is 10."

Amy was starting to like Brooke and Lucas. The aspect of her unborn child already having siblings was a bonus.

"And what about your parents, would they be involved in the baby's life?"

"My mom would be," Lucas states. "She loves Sam and Jamie already and even though she doesn't see them that often she calls. She was happy when I told her that Brooke and I were trying to adopt a baby."

Amy smiles slightly. Her mom hadn't been to keen on the fact that she had gotten herself pregnant, but there wasn't anything that she could do. It happened and that was that.

"My parents weren't really parents, but I thank them because they showed me not what to do so I know that I can be a great mother to your child. When I found out that I couldn't have children, I was devastated, but Lucas suggested adoption and I knew that a child didn't have to be blood related for me to love them."

Amy had a good feeling about this family. That was for sure.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Sam continues to glare at Julian Baker who was sitting at Brooke's store going over his script. Brooke had trusted Sam to tend the store while she was gone, but she had forgotten to mention that Julian was showing up. Sam wasn't pleased at all.

Julian looked in his bag in search of a pen, but couldn't find one. Julian looked towards Sam who was busy writing in a notebook.

"Sam, do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"Go to hell," Sam mutters taking the extra pen away from her and putting it on her notebook as she continued to write. He wasn't going to get anything of hers.

Julian decided to bite the bullet and start talking to the girl. He needed to get to know her somehow.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"She used to beat me," Sam mentions. "She tried with Jamie, but I couldn't let that happen. You left and my life became hell," Sam grabs the pen from her notebook in anger and throws at Julian. It hits his forehead and drops to the ground. "There's the damn pen, now quit talking to me!"

Julian picks up the pen.

"I'm sorry."

"You did what you did and it's done. It doesn't matter because Jamie and I aren't Walkers and we aren't Bakers. We're Scotts and that's all we need."

Julian quit trying to talk to Sam after that.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Do you think the meeting went well?" Brooke asks as she and Lucas walk into the house. Brooke was going to grab a quick shower before heading back to work.

"I think it did. I'm sort of excited about all of this. I mean we could possibly get a baby."

The talk of babies coming from her husband's mouth had gotten Brooke excited. She ran her hands up and down her husband's shirt.

"What do you say we have a little celebration in the shower? You'd get to see me in the shower," Brooke places a kiss on Lucas' neck. "Wet and naked," Brooke purrs into her husband's ear.

Lucas was quick with riding himself and his wife of their clothing before running into the bathroom and starting the shower. Boy he loved a horny Brooke.

Brooke stands under the spray and watches as Lucas just stares into her eyes. He moves his hand to her breasts and plays with them softly before leaning in to kiss her. Brooke wraps a leg around Lucas' body and Lucas went hard easily. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly they built up rhythm. Brooke's back was against the shower wall and her legs were wrapped around Lucas's waist as he continued his thrusts. Lucas captured one of Brooke's breasts into his mouth as Brooke ran her fingers through his hair.

Lucas let's Brooke's breast go with a small pop. Their shower had turned cold, but it didn't stop the at all. Lucas captured Brooke's lips within his own and their tongues battled for dominance as Brooke's orgasm slowly came to an end and Lucas had let his load go within his wife.

Brooke pulls away from her husband out of breath.

"Amazing."

Lucas grins as he adjusts the temperature of the water.

"I know I'm good," Lucas says proudly.

Brooke grins lovingly at Lucas.

"We just better get this baby. I really want this baby."

Lucas wraps his arms around his wife and brings her under the water.

"So do I."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Brooke walked into the store freshly showered with a satisfied smile on her face. When Sam looked at her other she rolled her eyes. She knew that look. She had just gotten laid and that's something you didn't really want to know about your mother.

"Julian, I apologize that I am so late."

"It's okay Brooke. I've just been getting to know your daughter," Julian says as he smiles slightly at Sam who just glares back at him. Brooke, catching the glare scolded Sam.

"Samantha, nicer looks would be nice please."

"Sorry," Sam apologizes to Julian. She then turns her attention to her mother. "If you don't need me anymore do you think I could get out of here?"

"Where and with whom?" Brooke questions like any good mother should.

Sam sighs. She had no idea where she wanted to go or who she wanted to go with.

"Just home," Sam responds. "I don't feel very well."

Brooke frowns and steps closer to her daughter. She places her hand on Sam's forehead.

"You are a little warm," Julian looks up in concern. "Go home, I'll call your father," Julian flinches. "And let him know you are in the way and I want you to rest. Maybe you and your father can watch the movie you think you hid from me," Brooke says with a grin.

Sam blushes. She and Lucas had picked up a movie a few days ago. It was Dead Poets Society, something that Brooke had no interest in seeing, but glad that Lucas and Sam had that bond with each other.

"Okay," Sam says before placing a kiss on Brooke's cheek.

Brooke wraps her arms around her daughter and places a kiss on her forehead.

"I should be home in a few hours."

Brooke watches Sam leave the store in concern. She hated when either one of her children were sick.

"I hope she wasn't a pain for you," Brooke says after a few minutes.

"No she wasn't," Julian replied honestly knowing he deserved anything that she said to him. "She's a good kid."

"Yeah," Brooke says with a motherly grin. "She is."


	25. Ch 24: Decision Made

**A/N: Wow, you actually get an update from me. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Decision Made**

"These look really good Brooke. I can't wait to see these things come to life," Julian states in excitement as he looks at the tag boards filled with designs for the movie.

"I'm glad you like them. I spent as much time as I could with them."

"I like it," Julian says as he admires Brooke's work. "I mean I was a little hesitant at first you know with you being a mother, but I like it."

"What does me being a mother, have anything to do with me designing clothes," Brooke asks sternly.

Julian looks at Brooke in surprise.

"I meant no disrespect, but considering you have a sixteen year old and a ten year old, I just figured you would have your hands busy is all," Julian chuckles and shakes his head. "But I got to say that you look way too young to have a teenage daughter."

Brooke smiles and nods her head as she takes a seat on the couch.

"She's not mine and neither is Jamie for that matter. Lucas and I adopted them two years ago."

"In just two years you guys seem so close, you and Sam. That's quick."

"We had a rough beginning, but we managed to get along. For so long that entire girl cared about was her brother. She'd run from different homes just to make sure that Jamie was okay. It's true sisterly devotion."

Julian scratches his neck and coughed slightly.

"Are you worried about their birth parents coming to find them?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"Not particularly. I mean we adopted them so it's binding and legal. No one can take them away from Lucas and me, plus their mother is dead. The only person we would be worried about would be the father, but according to Sam she says he's a complete ass that left them. I have to agree with her."

Julian swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, an ass."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Sam and Lucas were lying on the couch, well Sam was and Lucas was sitting up. Jamie was upstairs in his room playing Xbox.

"Do you like this Julian guy dad?" Sam asks tiredly from the couch.

Lucas looks away from the TV and to her sick daughter.

"He's okay I guess. Do you have a problem with him?"

Sam closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"He just reminds me of someone that I once knew. I'm really glad you're my dad," Sam whispers.

"I'm really glad that you are my daughter. I'm just sad that you're sick."

Sam opens her eyes again and yawns.

"I hate it too."

Jamie comes into the room with a rush.

"Dad, I finally beat Duke. It took me forever, but I finally did it."

Lucas shuts off the TV and grins at his son.

"I'm glad son, but how long have you been playing?"

Jamie frowns and mumbles something under his breath. Sam chuckles slightly, her brother was busted. Lucas grins. He loved being a dad.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that."

"I've been playing for three hours."

"You went over your limit by an hour."

"I'm sorry, but I was hooked. I couldn't help it," Jamie states with a sigh as he sits in between his sister and father.

Jamie glances at his sister. He never liked when Sam was sick. He wanted to take care of her, but Sam had never let him.

"Why is she sick all the time?"

"James, she isn't sick all time. It's just a touch of the flu; she's going to be fine."

"But it's summer," Jamie retorts.

"It's the summer flu kid, get used to it. You might be next."

Jamie looks at Sam and quickly runs out of the room.

"No more videogames!" Lucas yells as he places the blanket from the couch onto Sam.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Well I think that is all I am going to need from you today. It's good work, Brooke and I'm excited for this movie," Julian says as he packs up his things. "I think once the final script is made then we can come up with the final wardrobe choices. Then that should be that."

Brooke was packing up her things as well. She really wanted to get him to tend to her sick child.

"That sounds fine and all you need to do is just give me a call when you need to meet again. Most likely I will be at home taking care of my sick child."

Julian snaps his bag shut and looks at Brooke.

"I hope that she's okay, Brooke."

"Thank you for your concern Julian. It means a lot and I hope that she was behaved when it was just you two here. I apologize for being so late."

Julian smiles politely.

"It's okay. She was polite as she could be given the situation. I'd really love to meet your son though. You talk about him a lot."

"I'll talk to Lucas about it and maybe you can come for dinner or something one night."

"I'd like that. I better get going. You have a sick girl to get home to."

"The joys of motherhood. I'll see you soon Julian."

"You too Brooke."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Brooke walked into her home and spotted Sam sleeping on the couch. Lucas was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Jamie was nowhere to be found.

"Lucas, where is our son?"

"He should be in his room reading. I told him no videogames. He went over his time limit by an hour."

"He's a boy, it happens."

Brooke glances at their daughter and then walks into the kitchen.

"And how is she doing?"

"She fell asleep about a half hour ago. I don't want to take her up to bed because she needs to eat. So, I am making her chicken noodle soup and we are going to be having soup as well because I am lazy and I don't want to make anything different."

Brooke wraps an arm around Lucas and rests her head on his arm.

"It's okay. I think we are feeling a little lazy today."

Lucas places a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"How was your meeting?"

Before Brooke could answer there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it," Brooke says before quickly strolling out of the kitchen. She opened the door and was in shock when she spotted Amy Ray standing behind it.

"Didn't we just meet with you?" Brooke asks in surprise.

"Yeah, you did, but to be honest I didn't really need all this time to think about my decision. The moment our meeting ended I knew what I wanted."

"And what's that?" Brooke asks as she sees her husband stand next to her.

"I want to give you my baby."

Nothing could have wiped the smile off of Brooke's face in that moment, absolutely nothing.


	26. Ch 25: Dinner Gone Bad

**A/N: I thought I was going to have this up early then right now, but things did not work out. Anyway, the chapter is done and there is plenty more to come…I do have an idea for the last chapter when ever that comes up that could potentially be the start of a sequel to this story…not sure about that yet, but I'll keep you updated with that.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Dinner Gone Bad**

"Why are you so mad that Julian is going to come to dinner?" Jamie asks his sister as she pouts on the couch. Brooke and Lucas were changing in their room.

"You wouldn't understand Jamie. He just reminds me of someone, okay?"

Jamie nods his head and sits down next to Sam.

"Who does he remind you of?"

Sam smiles gently at her brother.

"Nobody you need to concern yourself with. I can't believe mom and dad are making me stay for this. It's such a joke."

"Check that attitude tonight Samantha or I'll ground you," Lucas says as he walks into the room.

"Whatever," Sam mumbles.

"Strike one," Lucas mentions.

Brooke stands in front of her children with her hands on her hips.

"I need you two to be on your best behavior. I work with Julian and he's a nice guy and deserves your respect."

"He doesn't deserve anything from me," Sam says honestly while challenging her mother.

"Can you tell me why?"

Sam just continues to stare at her mother.

"You can give me all those evil stares all you want, but remember one thing little girl. I am your mother and after dinner which you are NOT getting out of is fair game."

Sam poses a fake smile and rolls her eyes as she gets up from the couch when the doorbell rings. Brooke sighs in frustration while Lucas sets the table. Brooke answers the door and smiles at Julian.

"Sorry if I am late," Julian apologizes.

"No, no you're not late at all. Please, come on in."

Julian steps into the room and waves at everybody.

"Hi Julian," Jamie greets with a smile and a wave.

"Hello Jamie."

Sam grumbles and walks into the kitchen. Brooke turns to Julian with a frown

"I'm sorry about her. She's having one of her moods."

"It's understandable."

"No, it isn't," Brooke states firmly. "On behalf of my family I apologize for my daughter."

"It's okay, really."

"Julian, I hope you like spaghetti, it's kind of a family favorite at the Scott house," Lucas says as he places a bottle of wine at the table along with a couple of cans of Sprite for Sam and Jamie. Rarely do they get soda, but since Julian was here, Brooke and Lucas agreed that they could.

Everyone took a seat at the table and started digging in.

"I really appreciate you inviting me to dinner. I haven't had a home cooked me in awhile."

"That's your fault," Sam mutters while shoving a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth.

"Samantha Scott!" Brooke and Lucas shout at the same time.

"You look familiar," Jamie mentions as he places his fork down on the table.

Julian turns to Jamie in surprise. Sam's eyes find her brother's. Julian looks to Sam and Jamie a few times before speaking.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I've seen you before."

Julian shakes his head.

"I don't think so."

"You're in my picture. I'll go get it," Jamie says before quickly running from the table.

While Jamie disappears, Julian quickly stands up.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, Lucas, but I have to go."

"Julian, what's wrong?" Brooke asks in concern.

"Yeah Julian, what's wrong? Are you afraid they are going to know your secret?" Sam says with a smile.

Jamie comes running into the room with his picture. He runs to Julian and puts it in his hands.

"See, I was a baby and that's you."

Brooke and Lucas look at each other in fear, fear of losing their children because they knew that if Jamie had a picture of Julian when he was a baby it could only be one explanation. Add to the fact that Sam's attitude had been off the charts lately it all started to make sense.

Julian looks down at the picture and smiles. He looks up at Jamie.

"James."

"You left," Jamie says.

Sam stands up from the table with a shake of her head.

"That's what he does best James, he leaves."

Sam makes her way up to the front door.

"Sam, where do you think you're going?" Brooke asks as she finally steps up from the table and throws a glare at Julian.

"I'm getting for away from here. I don't want to deal with this," Sam looked around the room. "Any of this." Sam storms out of the house leaving Julian standing awkwardly as the remaining Scott family look at him.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"You lied to me. You lied about everything!"

Julian turns to Brooke.

"It started out like that, but then I fell in love with your work. And yeah, I thought maybe getting to know my kids would be a benefit."

"They're not your kids!" Brooke states harshly. "My husband is out there looking for _our _daughter not yours. So don't stand there and say that James and Samantha are your children because they are not."

"I was young. Rebecca and I were both young and she kicked me out and I never planned on Sam knowing who I was or Jamie recognizing me. They were both so young. I just…not that I have a chance I need to know who they are."

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to stand there and tell me what you are going to do not when it involves my children so get the hell out of my house and out my life and out of my town. Just leave!"

Julian walks to the front door and turns to Brooke.

"If I have to, I can take this a long way. I have a right to see my kids and I'm going to do everything in my power to make that happen."

Julian walks out the door and Brooke falls on the couch and begins to cry. She didn't want to lose her kids.

"Momma."

Brooke sniffles and looks up at her son.

"What is it Jamie?"

Jamie places a hand on his mom's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Lucas walked onto the river court. He was surprised that his safe haven had been where his daughter was the entire time. He had been looking for Sam for the past hour and he had started to get worried, but as he walked past his favorite place in the world, he had spotted his daughter sitting in the middle of the court just gazing at the river in front of her.

"I'm glad that I found you. You had me worried for a minute," Lucas says as he takes a seat next to his daughter. Sam rests her head on Lucas' shoulder as Lucas puts his arm around her. "I never thought I would never see you here."

"I come here a lot. You always talk about this place always giving you the answers that you are seeking. I just thought maybe this place could give me the answers that I am seeking as well."

"What questions do you need answered?"

"I don't know yet," Sam says with a sigh.

A few minutes of silence pass between father and daughter before daughter starts speaking again.

"Are you scared dad?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm scared."


	27. Ch 26: Battle

**A/N: Since it's Friday, I thought I might as well work on this chapter and I have finished it. Downside is that it's late and I didn't manage a chance to work on Defying Gravity. With that being said I promise that Defying Gravity update will be up tomorrow, Sunday at the latest.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Battle**

The dynamic in the Scott household had changed dramatically. A house that was filled with laughter and joy was now filled with silence and sadness.

A month after the dinner with Julian and Brooke and Lucas were served with papers. Julian carried on with his threat and he was doing something about it. He was trying to gain custody of his kids.

With all of that going on, Brooke and Lucas were also getting ready for the baby that was to come in a month or so.

Sam hadn't come out of her room and Jamie kept to himself. Lucas was trying to contact every person he knew that could help him with the custody case and Brooke had spent the majority of the month fighting off an illness of some kind.

Lucas hands up his cell phone and drops it on the table. He groans in frustration. Brooke looks up at him from the other side of the table.

"How is it looking?"

"Everybody that I have talked to has said the same damn thing, if Julian can prove that he never signed over his rights then basically the adoption of Sam and Jamie are void meaning we lose our kids."

Brooke shakes her head.

"That can't happen, Lucas. We can't let that happen."

"I don't either Brooke, but we may not have a choice. Our lawyer advised us not to talk to Julian. We need to stay far from this so we don't mess up. If we want our kids then we are getting ready for the fight of our lives."

"We could lose them," Brooke says heartbroken.

Lucas wipes at his eyes wanting to stay strong for his wife.

"I know," he whispers gently.

Outside the kitchen, Sam slide to the floor and let the tears fall from her face. She didn't want to leave them. She didn't want her brother to have to leave them. Her life was falling apart, again.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"You did what?" Paul shouts at Julian in outrage.

"I filed for custody of my children," Julian announces strongly.

"Are you insane? You are ruining those kids' lives not to mention their parents."

"Dad, I am there parent. I am, not Brooke and Lucas."

"Julian, you walked out on them and you never came back. You might lose this case."

Julian nods his head in understanding.

"And I am preparing myself for that, but this is something that I have to do."

Paul shakes his head and takes a seat on his son's couch.

"You are screwing everyone up in this situation, do you know that? I mean think about it Julian, say you get custody, then what are you going to do? Those kids are going to hate you and then you're stuck. I swear to god Julian, those kids are going to hate you so drop this custody crap. If you hadn't have left back then, they would be in your life now and they're not. You have to deal with it, not anyone else. Just you."

"I'll suffer the consequences, that's fine; in the meantime I have to find another costume designer."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Sam walked into her brother's room and spotted Jamie sitting on the bed playing his Xbox.

"Jamie, I need to talk to you."

Jamie looks at his sister and pauses his game. Sam sits down next to her brother with a sigh.

"You don't want to leave right?"

Jamie nods his head.

"I can't leave them. I mean we are getting a little brother or sister soon, it's going to be great," Jamie says with a smile excited about being a big brother.

Sam bites her bottom lip and smiles slightly.

"I don't know if this is going to work, but I have a plan and if it works then it means you get to stay here."

"But what about you?"

Sam smiles at her brother.

"I'm going to fix this. I promise."

"But, what about you?" Jamie asks again.

"I'm going to be fine. I promise."

Jamie nods his head even though he knew his sister was lying to him.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Brooke and Lucas watch Sam walk out of the house without saying a word. They knew she was having a hard time, but they didn't know how to fix anything.

"I think we need to talk to him Lucas. Maybe Julian can drop this if we just talk to him," Brooke reasons.

"He's a man that wants his children. If I put myself in his shoes I probably would be doing the same thing he as horrible as it sounds. He just wants his kids."

"These are our kids Lucas! How the hell could you say that?" Brooke yells as tears fall from her eyes.

"We're going to lose Brooke. Somewhere I feel it and it sucks and I don't want to lose them, but if we play nice then maybe he will let us see them."

"It sounds like you are giving up."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Lucas demands softly. "What can I do?"

"Fight for this damn family, Lucas Scott! I sure as hell don't want to be the only one doing so!" Broke screams before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door.

Lucas crumbles at the table.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Julian opens his front door and is surprised to see Sam standing behind it looking uneasy.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk. That's all you wanted right? To talk to me, well I'm here because I need to talk to you."

Julian invites Sam into his home and they take a seat in the living room.

"Drop this custody battle," Sam demands plainly.

"I can't do that," Julian replies just as plainly. He leans back into his chair. "I need to see this through."

Sam shakes her head.

"No you don't. You can just stop this. Stop all of this and everything will be fine."

"I can't Sam. I need you and your brother in my life. I walked out once. I'm not about to do it again."

"Who says we can't be in your life if you stop all of this crap."

"And who says you will. This is my insurance."

"What if I give you this insurance?"

Julian furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Sam takes a breath and closed her eyes.

"Drop this custody thing and you get me."

Sam opens her eyes and looks at Julian waiting for an answer. She needed to do this for her family. She needed to do this for Jamie. She was going to do this, whatever it takes; she was going to do this.


	28. Ch 27: Heartbreak or something like it

**A/N: My apologies for the late update, but I wanted to get one up this weekend…I was almost finished with this chapter on Friday, but I had more to add and then thing got put off, but here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-Twenty-Seven: Heartbreak or Something like it**

"Why would you offer that?" Julian questions Sam after thinking about what Sam had just said.

"You barely know Jamie, but you think you know me, fine. The way I see it, you won't be completely ruining my parent's life if you just take me. Jamie gets the happy ending and I'll settle for the consolation prize."

"Why would I accept this offer when I know I have a huge chance of getting both of you if I were to take Brooke and Lucas to court?"

Sam sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"If you had a heart then you would take the offer, but if you had an even bigger heart you would leave all of us alone."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Jamie walks into the living room after finishing his video game and sees his parents sitting on opposite ends of the couch which never happened very often.

"I think Sammy is doing something bad."

Brooke and Lucas look towards their son with concerned looks. They may be fighting at the moment, but there concern over their children comes first.

"What is Sammy doing?" Brooke asks as she sees Jamie sit in-between her and Lucas.

"She said she had to make things right. I don't know what she meant, but Sam has a way of doing that to me."

"I don't like where this is going at all. Sam has been gone for the last few hours," Lucas gets up from the couch. "Where is my phone? We need to get a hold of Sam."

"Lucas, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe you are over reacting just a little bit."

"Brooke, she might have gone to Julian. Plus this is the girl who would do anything to protect her brother."

Brooke rushes to her feet in an instant while Lucas rushes to find his phone. All of which was waste because Sam steps through the front door with a hesitant looking Julian behind her. Brooke and Lucas turn to the front door and their eyes are on Julian's while Jamie hugs his sister.

"Samantha, what is going on?" Brooke asks as she walks up to her daughter.

"I just need a few minutes to pack," Sam mumbles as she hurries to her room. Brooke hurrying after her.

"Jamie, go to your room," Lucas orders.

Jamie does as he is told and Lucas walks closer to Julian.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. This was all Sam's idea."

"And exactly what idea is that?"

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Are you out of your mind? What in the world possessed you to do something like that!"

"I did it to save this family," Sam states as she shoves clothes into her bag. "This way instead of losing two of your kids you only lose one, besides you wanted Jamie to begin with."

"Samantha Scott, stop what you are doing and sit down right now. It does not matter that Jamie came into our house first. What matters is the fact that you eventually came into this household. Baby, we love you and we can fight this. Just let your dad and I handle this."

Sam looks up from the floor.

"I already handled it."

From Sam's room, Brooke could hear the house phone ringing, but chose to ignore it.

"You handled it wrong, Samantha. Let your dad and I handle this please. Tell Julian you are not going to live with him. I can't handle losing you."

Before Sam gets a chance to respond, Lucas comes running into the room with Jamie running after him.

"We have to get to the hospital. Amy went into labor."

"Isn't she too early," Brooke asks worriedly. Brooke knew they didn't need this right now with everything that has been going on, but Brooke wanted to be there for this baby.

"We've got to go Brooke."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

After getting the news that Amy had gone into labor all the current drama was set aside. Everyone including Julian went to the hospital.

Lucas had instantly gone to get information about Amy and the baby while everyone else sat in the waiting room and just waited.

"Brooke, I just want to explain," Brooke interrupts Julian.

"Don't talk to me."

"Brooke, please."

"Don't!"

Julian sighs and gets up from his chair. He knew it was going to be hard to get Brooke or Lucas or even Jamie to talk to him, but he honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted his kids, but he didn't want anybody to hate him either.

After Julian walks away Lucas finds his way back to the family.

"Amy is doing fine apparently, but we aren't allowed to see her. She's not early, apparently she had gotten the conception date wrong and no doctor told her because they assumed she had already known."

"When the baby is born does that mean we can take it home?" Jamie asks with a smile. He was excited about becoming an older brother.

Brooke smiles at her son.

"If everything is okay then we will."

Brooke and Lucas turn their attention to Sam who was busy staring at the floor not paying any attention to what was going on around her.

"You're not leaving our house!"

"I don't want to talk about this in the middle of a hospital waiting room and I am going. You couldn't figure anything out and I did so that's it. This is my choice and I'm making it so leave me the hell alone!"

Sam storms up from her chair and Brooke and Lucas watch in shock. Their life was falling apart and they didn't know how to put it together.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Lucas had taken a walk to through the hallways of the hospital while Brooke and Jamie went to the cafeteria to grab some food. He didn't know where Sam was, but he knew Sam would be okay. Lucas had found himself looking into the window where all the new born babies were.

"It's scary."

Lucas looks at the young man to his right.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to be a father for the first time in my life and I'm freaking out."

Lucas chuckles.

"I felt like that too. It will get easier, but you will always have moments when you're scared. That won't go away. It's a part of fatherhood."

"That's good to know," the young man looks down at the floor before looking back up. "I've got to go. I hope everything works out for you."

Lucas nods his head and looks back at the window at the babies. He really hoped that man's words would come true.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Sam walked to the waiting room where Jamie was sitting patiently in a chair.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Dad took a walk and mom told me to stay out here because she was seeing a doctor."

Sam nods her head and takes a seat.

"How are you doing?"

"You're leaving me. I'm not doing so well."

"Jamie, I am not leaving you. I'm just going to live somewhere else."

"That's the same thing," Jamie grumbles as he turns away from his sister.

Julian walked back into the waiting room to see Jamie and Sam sitting far away from each other.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Can you tell me the symptoms you have been having?"

Brooke sat on the table shrugging her shoulders.

"I've been sick the last few weeks. It started a few months ago, but it wasn't reoccurring or anything. My daughter has been sick to so I just thought it was the stomach flu. She got better. I got better, but the other day I got sick again and my daughter is fine."

The doctor rights something down in his file.

"Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

Brooke looks up at the doctor and shakes her head.

"I can't have children. It's impossible."

"I'm just going to take some blood and then we will call you with the results."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

When Brooke walked back into the waiting room her husband was sitting in a chair next to their son while Sam was sitting a few chairs away from them. Julian, who she didn't care for was leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asks concerned.

Brooke smiles and nods her head. She sits down on the other side of her husband and kisses him softly.

"I'm fine. Is there any news on the baby?"

Lucas shakes his head.

"I don't think it should take this long. Lucas, we've been here for over 5 hours. This is getting ridiculous."

Lucas would have answered his wife, but he kept staring at the woman who was walking her way over to them. Lucas would recognize her from anywhere. It was Sara Johnson, whom he and Brooke had met when they took Sam and Jamie in. She was also the women who set them up with Amy.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Lucas asks.

Sara looks at all the eyes on her. She didn't want to break this family's heart, but she had no choice.

"Lucas, Brooke, I am so sorry."


	29. Ch 28 Expect the Impossible

**A/N: I know some of my readers were a little upset about the last chapter and I apologize. I had actually planned it that way for a really long time and I wasn't going to change my mind. However, things won't stay bad for the Scott family. I can assure you of that. I would have had this chapter up last week, but I decided to wait because I've had finals to study for, but now I am completely done with finals and I have the next month or so off from school so I'll have more time to write. I hope you guys can figure out what is going on near the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Expect the Impossible**

The Scott household should have been filled with joy and the cries of a newborn baby. Instead it was filled with silence. A silence so deafening it was like no one lived there, but three people did.

"Brooke, are you going to come out of there?" Lucas asks his wife softly. It had been a week since the news that they weren't getting the baby after all and it was also a week since Sam had left and everyone was on edge, especially around Brooke.

Brooke turns over in Sam's bed and looked at her husband with sadness.

"It's empty. This room is just empty."

"I know it's empty, pretty girl, but you can't keep doing this. Just be happy that we still have Jamie."

"Way to be heartless Lucas Scott."

"That's not fair. I miss Sam just as much as you do. I am trying to find a way to bring her back and short of beating the crap out of Julian, I haven't come up with a lot of ideas. Besides I've been busy cleaning the nursery out," Lucas says solemnly.

Brooke gets tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair."

"Life never is," Lucas mutters as he walks away leaving Brooke to stew in her emotions.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"_After everything, you are still going to leave?" Brooke asks hurt._

_Sam turns and looks at her mother._

"_I have no choice. I'm sorry that you didn't get the baby, but I don't want you to lose us too. You wouldn't survive it and I don't see Julian letting up anytime soon. Just take care of my brother."_

_Brooke shakes her head and grabs the bags out of Sam's hands._

"_I'm not letting you go. I love you, my sweet girl, and I don't want you to go. You're grounded!"_

_Sam gives Brooke a small smirk._

"_I'm a rebel. Grounding doesn't work. I'm just going to do what I want."_

"_Do you want to go?" Brooke asks unsure if she wants to know the answer._

_After a moment of silence, Sam speaks up, barely a whisper._

"_No," Sam looks into Brooke's eyes. "But I need to save this family."_

"_It's not a child's job to take care of their family."_

"_I can try."_

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Sam, are you going to come and eat?" Julian asks from the table.

On the couch, Sam rolls her eyes. Julian had asked the same question everyday for a week and Sam's response was always the same.

"Not hungry."

Truth was that she was, but she didn't want to be living here. She wanted to be living at home. She wanted to eat her mom's slightly burnt pancakes and fight over the fact that she can't have coffee. She missed her family. Julian was a stranger to her and he will forever stay a stronger.

"You have to eat something."

"No, I don't," Sam says before getting up from the couch and heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" Sam shouted before walking out the front door. She didn't want to be there anymore. She needed to get away.

Julian sighs as he pushes his plate of food away. He knew having Sam staying with him was going to be an extremely hard thing to do and for the last week, they have only said a few words together.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Long time no see," Jack says with a grin as he takes in his friend. He hadn't spoken to her or has really seen her for a few weeks.

"Yeah, you can stop that now," Sam says with a small grin. "I've been busy."

Jack nods his head.

"Alright, so what exactly do you want to be doing?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"We can just walk around. Seems to me that you need to clear your head, everyone needs to do that once in awhile."

"What I should do is go home, but that's not going to happen. I've just got to figure out how to make staying at Julian's more enjoyable."

Jack quirked his eyebrow as he stuffs his hands into his jean pockets.

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I think it's about time I start to party."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"What's on your mind Jimmy Jam?"

Jamie looks at his dad and shrugs his shoulders. It had been one week since he had uttered a single word and no one seemed to notice. He knew his parents were having problems, but he figured at least one of them would notice. Sam would've.

"I know things have been a little difficult lately Jamie, but I'm trying to make things better for this family. I'm trying to find a way to get Sam back to the house without a chance of losing both of you and I'm helping your mom with the fact that she lost a baby. I don't know how to help you though. Do you need help?"

Jamie shakes his head as he stares out the car window. Lucas and Jamie were on their way home from doing a little shopping because everyone neglected to get food at the store until today.

Lucas sighs and looks away from his son. He wanted everything to go back to normal, but Lucas also knew that, that was never, ever, going to happen.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Brooke finally had the energy to get out of Sam's bed. She was hungry and she was thirsty and she needed food. Brooke walked into the kitchen and into the refrigerator and she spotted left over chocolate cake. She definitely needed cake. Brooke pulls it out of the fridge and grabs a fork.

Brooke continued to eat in silence. She hated that she was alone and she hated that Sam was not at home. She hated that she doesn't have the baby that she was promised. She hated everything about the last week.

A ringing phone brings Brooke out of her musings. Brooke sighs and grabs the phone before answering.

"Brooke Scott…yes doctor, I remember…is there anything wrong?"

Brooke continued to listen to what the doctor was saying and in the mean time she needed to sit down because what the doctor was saying was impossible.

"There is no way that can happen. Everyone said that it was impossible. I can't."

"_Mrs. Scott, I assure you that the results are correct. There was no mistake in our testing."_

"Um, okay," Brooke responds surprised. "Bye."

Brooke hangs up the phone and leans back in her chair.

"Oh my god!"


	30. Ch 29 Bored and Ignored

**A/N: I had this written last night and I really apologize for not getting this up until now. I've been shopping all day and I was extremely tired last night so I didn't post, but it's finished and it's here. Hopefully everyone likes it. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bored and Ignored**

Brooke walked into what was supposed to be the nursery for the baby that she was supposed to have gotten. Lucas had boxed up clothes and the crib was taken down and stacked in a pile by the side of the wall.

Brooke walks over to the taken down crib and sits down on the floor. Brooke takes each piece and spreads it out across the floor and looks at it. Brooke purses her lips and shakes her head as she stands up.

"Lucas can do that."

Brooke then moves over to the closed boxes and opens them up and starts putting things back where they belong.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

Brooke looks up at the doorway startled.

"Lucas, you scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry," Lucas says as he walks further into the room. "What are you doing Brooke? I just put all this stuff away."

"I know," Brooke says with a slight smile. "But it's okay. There is a reason why I have to put all of this back. I need you to reassemble the crib though."

"Brooke, sweetheart, you have to stop this. We lost the baby. We need to close this chapter in our lives."

Brooke places the last of the clothing in the drawer and turns to face her husband.

"I know, but I got a call from the doctor. When we were in the hospital I hadn't been feeling well. They took some tests and they just now got around to telling me the results."

Lucas reaches his hand out to his wife.

"Brooke, is everything okay?"

Brooke bites the bottom of her lip and grins slightly at her husband.

"I'm pregnant."

Lucas shakes his head.

"Brooke, that's impossible. I was there when the doctor told us it was impossible to get pregnant."

"I know Lucas, but I've thrown up a couple of times and I haven't had my period in months. Their tests wouldn't lie."

"Pretty girl, we're going to have a baby."

"I know," Brooke says with a matching grin.

From the doorway, Jamie sighs and walks away. He really needed his sister right now; at least she would talk to him.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"We got everything for the party right?" Sam asks Jack as they enter Julian's home.

"Alcohol and food, yep we got everything."

Sam grins and hi-five's Jack.

"People are going to arrive in a few hours. Julian is supposed to be out for the night, but I really don't care if he shows up anyway. I could care less."

Jack looks down at the table when he hears a phone vibrating. He knew it wasn't his phone so it only meant that it was Sam's.

"Sam, your phone's going off," Jack states before handing it too her.

Sam looks at her caller ID and is instantly worried. It was her brother.

"Jamie, what's going on?"

"_Can I hang with you? Things are weird."_

"I don't know if I can. I kind of had things to do."

"_Please Sam. I'm your brother."_

"Alright, I'll come get you and you can stay with us, but not another word to what happens after. Do you understand that?"

"_Okay."_

Sam hangs up her phone and looks at Jack.

"I've got to go get my brother."

"Sam, are you crazy? Jamie can't be here."

"He's my brother, Jack," Sam says with a sigh. "He's my brother."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

By the time Sam arrived back at Julian's with Jamie in tow, the party was in full swing. Teens were drinking and dancing and even making out. Jack was standing in the corner and appeared to already be drunk.

Sam turns to Jamie.

"Do not drink anything, do you get me?"

Jamie nods his head and looks around the room. Sam stalked off to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"She leaves me too," Jamie mutters before looking around.

"Hey kid, you want one?"

Jamie looks at the teen and shrugs his shoulders before accepting the cup. No one cared anyway. Jamie took a sip and choked on it. It was gross, but he didn't care. He took another sip and then another and another until his pain went away.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"The crib is now done," Lucas says as he places his last tool back in his tool box. The crib was up and standing. Every screw was in its place.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Brooke asks still shocked that she was actually pregnant.

"Yeah, it really is," Lucas responds as he wraps an arm around his wife. "When are we going to tell the kids?"

"I think it would be better if we tell them as soon as possible. I'm going to start showing soon and I don't want that to be a surprise for any of them."

"We can tell Jamie now if you want. We'll have to tell Sam later when the ass isn't around."

"Yeah, that would be good."

Lucas grins and starts heading out the nursery door.

"I'm going to get Jamie."

Brooke grins and just looks around the room. She was extremely happy. Brooke places her hands on her stomach. Lucas rushes back into the room.

"Jamie's not in his room and I checked the house. I can't find him."

"Where else can he be?" Brooke asks worried.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Sam leaned her head against the door as Jack placed kisses down her neck. Jacks hands were working his way to the front of Sam's jeans.

"Jack, stop."

"Why?"

"Because I need to check on my brother."

Jack groaned and pulled away from his girlfriend.

"You just ruined the mood."

Sam laughs drunkenly.

"You weren't getting anything from me anyway."

Sam walks away from Jack and goes in search of her little brother. Sam looks around the house and finally spots her brother lying on the couch. Sam sits next to him and taps his shoulder.

"Jamie, get up man."

When Jamie didn't move Sam turned him around. His eyes were closed and in his hands were a red plastic cup. Sam's eyes watered.

"Jamie, wake up! Jamie. Somebody call 911! Jamie!"


	31. Ch 30 Home

**A/N: So sorry this has taken so long to update. I've been incredible busy, but I stayed up late to finish this. **

**I also started my first Life Unexpected story called Life is Beautiful so you fans go check that out please.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Home**

"Where is my son? Can someone please tell me where my son is?"

A nurse looks up from her computer and sighs. She works at Tree Hill hospital. She knows that parents get worried, but sometimes worried parents go on her nerves.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to go sit in the waiting room. Someone will be out shortly to speak to you."

Brooke slams her hands down on the counter.

"Now look here lady, I am a hormonal pregnant woman wanting to know where the hell her son is. Are you going to tell me or do I have to find out myself?"

The nurse looked scared. Worried parents she could handle. Hormonal pregnant women she couldn't.

"Name?"

Finally getting a word in, Lucas spoke up.

"James Scott."

"The doctor is seeing him now, so like I said before, please take a seat in the waiting room."

"Why is he here?" Lucas asks clearly concerned. All he had gotten was a call to come to the hospital.

"Alcohol poisoning."

Lucas and Brooke took a seat in the waiting room with dazed looks on their faces.

"Did I really just hear what she said to us? He's ten years old, what the hell was he thinking."

"I thought he was in his room," Lucas says. "We screwed up."

Brooke turns her head to look at her husband.

"Lucas, Jamie was the one that decided to drink and I would really like to know what happened there, but besides that, it wasn't our fault. What are you talking about?"

"I keep playing out this last month and I realize all the talking that I haven't done. Jamie and I use to talk all the time and then the baby thing happened and it had become too much and now you're pregnant. I've been ignoring my own son. I already lost a daughter. I can't lose him too."

"Okay, I admit that we suck, but that doesn't excuse him for his behavior. Jamie wouldn't do this on his own though, right?"

"Charlotte, where is the patient in curtain two?"

The nurse at the counter looked up and Brooke and Lucas paid attention to what was going on.

"She should be in there. She wasn't looking so good."

"Well she isn't anywhere to be found."

"I'm sorry Doctor Stark, but she couldn't have signed out. She's underage."

Doctor Stark sighs and looks at his clipboard.

"Well if Samantha Scott comes back can you please tell her to stay put?"

The nurse goes back to what she was doing and Lucas and Brooke look at each other before rushing up to the station.

"Samantha Scott was here?"

The nurse sighs internally. Not the crazy lady again.

"Yes, but as I'm sure you overheard, she's missing."

Lucas looked at Brooke and pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm calling Julian."

"Why?" Brooke looked outraged.

"He has a right to know," Lucas says solemnly before walking away.

Brooke turns back to the nurse who had one eyebrow raised.

"What are you looking at?"

The nurse quits looking at Brooke and Brooke stalks away angry. She couldn't handle this crap right now.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Brooke slowly enters the chapel in the church. She takes a seat in the first pew and collects her thoughts. Soon her thoughts became words.

"When did life become so screwed up? That's the question that has always been on my mind when something bad happens. I asked that question when I the doctors told me that I couldn't have children. I asked again when Sam had talked about her life. I asked when Julian took my girl away from me and now I'm asking again. My son is in the hospital and I don't even know why."

"It's my fault."

Startled, Brooke looked around the chapel and couldn't find anybody.

"Who's there?"

In the back of the chapel, Sam stood up from lying down and made her way to sit next to Brooke.

"It was my fault," Sam admits. "I told him no. I told him not to, but he didn't listen."

Brooke shakes her head.

"I want to be so mad at you right now Samantha, but I can't. I need to know what happened!"

Sam shrugs her shoulders and looks forward.

"I don't know. There was a party and then he called me and told me about his life and I hadn't seen him in awhile and I just left him alone."

"To drink?"

Sam closes her eyes and Brooke gets her answer.

"Things with Jack and I were kind of heating up and then I pulled away because I had to check on Jamie."

"I'm only going to ignore the fact that you mentioned Jack and disregarded anything your father and I said about the boy, so that I can listen to the rest of this information."

"I went to check on him and he was on the couch and he wouldn't answer me. I called an ambulance and he was rushed here."

"I really don't know what to say," Brooke responds after hearing Sam's explanation. "I am so disappointed in you."

"I could've killed my brother. No one can be more disappointed in me then me."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Julian rushes into the hospital waiting room and spots Lucas leaning against the wall.

"How is he?"

"He's fine," Lucas says as he walks forward. "The doctor said Jamie will make a full recovery. I just don't understand how you could let a sixteen year old girl throw a party and not be there. What kind of father are you?"

Julian takes a seat in an empty chair and shakes his head.

"I'm starting to think that I'm no kind of father. I wasn't there for Jamie or for Sam. I took off and I come back and take Sam away from the only stability she knew. I don't see her smile anymore. I want to see her smile," Julian says sadly. "But they're my kids. You and Brooke have the bonds. I just have the blood." Julian looks up at Lucas who was wearing a pensive look. "I guess those people are right. It's the bond that makes a family, not blood."

Julian looks up when he hears someone approaching him. He sees Sam and Brooke.

"I'll clean up your house and pay for damages if there is any, but I can't be here anymore. I'm done with all of this. I'm done fighting. I'm just done," Sam says tiredly. "I'm sorry," Sam says to all the adults in her life before walking away.

Julian sighs and turns to Brooke and Lucas.

"There are some things that we need to discuss," Julian states.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

It took Sam four hours to clean up the house, but Sam didn't care. She wouldn't have been able to sleep. Her thoughts kept going to her brother and the new baby brother or sister she was going to get. To keep things short, her thoughts were going out to the Scott family, her family.

After scrubbing down the kitchen and taking out the trash, Sam heads to her room to lie down on the bed. She was exhausted, but she wasn't tired. She plugs in her headphones and lets the music come to life.

Shortly after, she falls asleep.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Julian enters his daughter's room and sees her sleeping on the bed. He knew that what he was about to do was the right thing. As much as he hated it, it had to be done. Everyone would be happier about except for him, but I feel as though he deserves it.

Julian goes into Sam's closet and pulls out her bag. He manages to quietly walk over to Sam's dresser and start putting clothes into the bag. He avoids the top drawer because he thought it would be a little weird packing up his daughter's bras and underwear. He figured Sam could do that on her own.

Sam wakes up when she hears rustling going on in her room. She yawns and Julian realizes that Sam had awoken.

"What are you doing?"

Julian turns to Sam with a slight smile.

"Back up your stuff. You're going home."

Julian leaves Sam alone and Sam goes about the task of once again, packing up her belongings. Still unclear on what exactly is happening. She figured she would wing it.

**-Whatever it Takes-**

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asks Julian as he parks the car in the Scott driveway.

"You were happy and I took that away from you and I'm sorry. The thought of finally getting the chance to be a father to you and Jamie overrided everything my heart was telling me. My head got in the way. You are a Scott. You're not a Baker or a Walker. You're a Scott and that's the way it should be. Now go home."

Sam turns to Julian in disbelief.

"Thank-you."

Julian shakes his head.

"I promise I'll leave you alone, but I do want to get to know you and Jamie. Your parents already agreed to that. We will have to hang out or whatever sometime next week, just you, me and Jamie."

"I think I can work with that."

Julian glances at his watch and sighs.

"You should head inside. I have a meeting, but I guess I'll call you later."

Sam nods her head and exits the car with her bags. Julian pulls out of the driveway and Sam makes her way up the steps and inside. She was instantly greeted by her parents.

"Jamie is sleeping, but go unpack and we can get something to eat," Lucas says with a grin. His family was back together and that's all he ever wanted.

Brooke just smiles as Sam quickly runs to her room.

"We have our daughter back," Brooke says excitedly.

"Yeah, we do."

**-Whatever it Takes-**

Brooke watches her daughter put the rest of her things away and take a seat on her bed. Brooke walks further into the room and smiles.

"All moved back in?"

Sam nods her head happily.

"Good because you're grounded," Brooke states nonchalantly before turning around and making her way out the door. "Welcome home Samantha!"

Sam at first was outraged until Brooke walked out the door. Only then did she allow herself to smile.

It was good to be home.


	32. Ch 31 Forgive and Forget

**A/N: SORRY! That's all I have to say at the moment.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Forgive and Forget**

"Family meeting time," Lucas announces to his daughter as he passes her bedroom. The door was open and Sam was just lying on her bed. She had already been grounded for a week, but she didn't know when or if she was ever going to be off grounded. She didn't complain. She knew she deserved it.

The Scott family gathered around the living room. Brooke was sitting in the chair. Jamie took a seat on the right side of the couch. Sam took a seat on the left. Lucas stood in front of his family.

"Things have sucked lately, Jamie, Brooke and I were too wrapped up in our issues and we ignored you. I'm sorry. Things shouldn't have been that bad to a point where we barely talked to each other."

Jamie nods his head and continues to listen. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Samantha Scott," Lucas starts.

Sam groans and rolls her eyes.

"Why do I get the full name?"

"You didn't get the full name. If I would have added Marie, you would have got the full name."

Brooke chuckles and Sam glares at her. Brooke just raises her eyebrow and Sam cowers.

"As I was saying…the party you threw, unacceptable. It didn't matter that you weren't living here at the time or that you were angry. It still doesn't excuse what you did. Add to the fact that your ten year old brother was there and got alcohol poising."

"Hey that's not all my fault. I told him not to drink," Sam states as she sits up straighter.

"I didn't listen," Jamie says softly.

Lucas turns his attention away from his daughter and to his son.

"You're right, you didn't listen, but I also know that you weren't the only person under the influence that night."

"Can we not dwell on the past please? What is this meeting about?"

Brooke turns to her daughter with a grin.

"I'm sorry; do you have somewhere you need to be?"

Sam crosses her arms around her chest and grumbles quietly.

"That's what I thought," Brooke responds. "Your father and I just want to spend time together as a family. We haven't been doing that lately so we figured we could do that now."

"I'd rather not," Sam responds.

"You're grounded, you don't have a choice," Lucas states. "What do you say Jamie?"

"I guess."

Brooke claps her hands.

"Who is up for monopoly?"

Sam and Jamie look at each other before groaning as Brooke gets up to get the monopoly board.

***Whatever it Takes***

Despite not wanting to play, Sam has been in the lead from the start. Currently Lucas and Jamie had gone bankrupt about fifteen minutes ago and it was just Sam and Brooke left in the game.

"Roll a 5 and this game is all over," Sam comments with relief.

Brooke looks down at the board and pouts. Sam had been right. If she rolls a five she lands on Park Place and she will go bankrupt. Brooke picks up the dice and rolls them onto the board. Sam looks at the dice and cheers.

"I win. I win."

Low and behold, Brooke had rolled a five.

"Alright guys, awesome game, but Sam I want to spend some one on one time with you," Lucas comments as he begins to clean up the game.

"Do I have to? Can't I just go in my room?"

"Normally I would say yes, but not right now. Please just come talk with me. We can go outside if you want. At least you will be out of the house."

Sam relents and walks outside on the deck to wait for her dad.

"I'll leave you guys too it," Lucas states with a smile as he gets up from the floor and walks out the door.

Brooke turns to her son and Jamie smiles at her.

"Why don't we talk over some cookies and milk?"

Jamie nods his head and they move to the kitchen. Brooke starts pouring milk into a glass for her and Jamie and begins a conversation with him.

"We haven't really talked about why you did what you did at the party."

"I didn't mean to," Jamie admits. "I don't even know why I did it. I just did. It wasn't even good. Beer is gross."

Brooke passes a glass to Jamie and places cookies onto a plate.

"James, you are ten years old. What you did was illegal, did you know that?"

Jamie shakes his head as he bites into a cookie.

"Well the legal age to drink is twenty-one and you my dear are only ten."

"I'm sorry mom. I wasn't thinking."

"I love you with all my heart. I don't want this to happen again. I was seriously scared when I found out you were in the hospital. Never again okay?"

Jamie nods his head.

"Is Sam getting a lecture too?"

Brooke smiles at her son. She honestly had no idea what was going on with her husband and daughter. Brooke and Lucas had discussed what they were going to do and they had only agreed on talking to the kids separately and that was all they got out of each other.

***Whatever it Takes***

"I don't need a lecture. I know what I did was wrong. I threw a party without permission. I was with Jack. I didn't watch Jamie and he got alcohol poisoning. You and mom were worried. Julian was worried. I wasn't sober. I get it, okay? I messed up and I know that. I could've lost my brother. So, I really don't need a lecture."

Lucas sits in the chair next to Sam and looks out at the water.

"I wasn't going to lecture you, but you did hit all the major points."

"I understand most of them, but I still don't understand why you and mom dislike Jack."

"Sam, he hurt you. We just want to protect you."

Sam looks at her father.

"You don't understand Jack though and besides he wasn't the one to actually hurt me and that was like two years ago. It's over now."

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was. It's still fresh in our mind."

"I'm sorry, okay? What else do you want me to say?"

Lucas bites the bottom of his lip.

"I honestly don't know. I just know that before Julian came along this family was all together and now it's like it's fractured."

Sam shakes her head as she avoids looking at her father.

"It isn't about Julian."

"Then can you fill me in because your mother and I are drowning here. We don't understand why you and Jamie barely speak to us anymore. What is going on in your head?"

"Nothing," Sam lies. "This whole party thing has just gotten to us, that's all. Can I go back inside?" Sam says quickly.

Lucas nods his head and Sam enters the house as Brooke exits the house. Brooke joins her husband on the deck. Lucas had stood up from his chair. Brooke walks over to the railing and looks out towards the water. Lucas moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his hands on her belly.

"I have no idea what is going on with our children. What did you talk to Jamie about?"

"The party because I know there is a reason why he did what he did and I wanted to get him talking, but he barely spoke."

Lucas chuckles and kisses his wife's neck.

"Sam's good at avoiding things."

"What are we going to do Lucas?"

"Just keep talking to them. That's all we can do. And we have to figure out what we are going to do with this Jack situation."

Brooke groans. That was one thing she didn't want to think about.

***Whatever it Takes***

Inside the house, Jamie and Sam looked out the window to their parents who were in a loving embrace.

"Are they going to forget us?" Jamie questions his sister.

"I don't know. They're having a baby. It's biologically related to them. I don't know Jamie," Sam swallows the lump in her throat. "I don't know what they are going to do."

"Will you forget me?" Jamie asks softly.

Sam looks down at her little brother and wraps him in a one armed hug.

"Never Jamie. I'd never forget you."


	33. Ch 32 True Feelings

**Chapter Thirty-Two: True Feelings**

Sam walked into the living room and spotted her brother sitting on the couch watching television. It was mid morning and usually the house was louder then what it was.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Don't know," Jamie responds as he continues to watch TV. Sam yawns and joins her brother on the couch. "They were up earlier though."

"How are you doing?"

Jamie looks at his sister.

"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me the same question day after day?"

Sam grins.

"Because you're my little brother and I worry about you."

Jamie smiles at his sister.

"When do you think they'll tell us about the baby?"

"I don't know," Sam responds. "They don't know that we know so it could be awhile."

Jamie nods his head and turns back to the television. Sam looks at the table and notices her notebook laying there. Sam grabs it, opens to a blank page, grabs the nearest pen and begins writing.

**Whatever it Takes**

"Thank you for meeting with me."

Lucas and Brooke turned to Julian with a frown.

"To be honest we weren't sure if we were coming."

Julian nods his head. Lucas was right. Julian didn't think they would show up either.

"I want to apologize. I never meant to hurt anybody, but I did. I came to town and hide why I was really here and even my father warned me not to. I handled it wrong. I know that Sam and Jamie are in good hands. I'm not their father anymore. I don't think I ever really was. I was never really there. I just wanted to apologize for my actions."

"It's appreciated," Lucas says quietly while grasping his wife's hand.

Brooke had been extremely quiet since the meeting started and Lucas was worried about that.

"Obviously, there is more to this meeting. So, why don't you continue," Brooke spits out harshly. She was still angry with Julian about taking her daughter away.

"I wanted to ask if it was alright if for a few hours a week that Sam, Jamie and I could spend some time together."

"No," Brooke responds quickly. She didn't like that idea at all. Brooke glances at her husband. He was silent and seemed to be taking it in. Brooke didn't like that either.

"Lucas, you seriously can't be thinking about this. He nearly destroyed all of us."

Julian looked down at the table.

"Brooke, this is a part of Sam and Jamie's life. Obviously we can't make this decision for them, but this could be good for them."

"They're our kids Lucas."

"You're right, they are," Julian admits. "I don't want to ruin that, but I just want a chance to get to know them. All that I ask is for a few hours a week provided that they agree to it. I won't try to parent them. I can settle being their friend."

"I don't trust you," Brooke admits.

"You have every right not to. Just give me a chance to get to know James and Samantha."

**Whatever it Takes**

"I'm so over being grounded," Sam complains. "I don't even know when I'm getting off."

"You complain a lot."

Sam throws a glare at her brother as she gets off the couch.

"Teenagers complain Jimmy-Jam."

Jamie gets up from the couch and opens the back door to follow Sam outside. Sam is sitting in the deck letting the summer air hit her face.

"Things will get better I think."

Sam opens her eyes and faces her brother.

"I hope so. I feel like our whole life has been made of obstacles. For once I just want to have life be easy."

Jamie lies down next to his sister.

"I'm sorry it was so hard for you."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I did what I had to do and besides, you're my little brother. I chose to take care of you."

"Then I thank you for that. You always made sure I was clothes and had food. I know there were times when you didn't eat."

"I did what I had to do," Sam states with a grin. "Now my question is when did you get so smart?"

Jamie grins and shrugs his shoulders.

"It's a mystery."

After a few minutes of silence, Jamie points to the sky.

"What do you think that cloud right there looks like?"

Sam tries to find what Jamie is pointing at.

"Um…a cloud?"

"Sam, I'm being serious. That cloud looks like a dog."

"I don't see it," Sam says with a laugh.

Jamie groans.

"You're useless."

Sam smiles and shakes her head.

"I love you, little brother."

Jamie gives his sister a smile. He doesn't hear that from her very often.

"I love you, too, big sis."

**Whatever it Takes**

"We have a lot to discuss with the kids," Lucas says as he starts his car to drive home.

"I don't trust him Lucas. Are we really going to let our kids spend time with him?"

"We are always going to worry. That's part of parenting and I feel like we've done well these last two years. There is no harm in letting Sam and Jamie decide on what they want to do."

"You are probably right. It doesn't mean I like it."

"Brooke, if you don't trust this guy then why did you agree to finish the costumes for the move?"

"We have a baby on the way. The extra money can help us right now."

"That's another thing we have to talk about with the kids."

Brooke groans and closes her eyes.

"This day is going to be filled with conversation."

**Whatever it Takes**

"Sam, Jamie, we're home!" Lucas shouts as he and Brooke enter the house.

Both Brooke and Lucas look around and notices the kids are nowhere to be found.

"Samantha! James!" Brooke shouts as she steps further into the house.

Lucas notices the back door is open slightly.

"Brooke, they're on the back deck."

Brooke and Lucas walk outside and see Sam and Jamie lying on the back deck pointing at random clouds.

"That one looks like a cat."

"I don't see it," Jamie responds.

"What are we doing?" Brooke asks as she decides to lie down next to Sam.

Lucas lies down next to Jamie.

"Looking at clouds," Sam responds. "Where were you guys?"

"Your father and I were meeting with Julian."

Both Sam and Jamie sit up at the news. Lucas and Brooke do the same.

"Why did you do that?" Jamie asks in curiosity.

The idea of knowing his biological father had never really bothered him before. It most likely had something to do with the fact that he had never really met him before. I n his mind, Lucas was his father. That was all he needed, but if there was a chance to know more about Julian then what Sam had said, he might be into knowing.

"Julian wants to spend a few hours a week with you guys. He knows that you two are ours and he doesn't want to overstep his boundaries. He just wants to get to know you guys."

"Do I have to decide now?" Jamie asks.

"No you don't," Brooke reassures. Brooke looks at her daughter. "Sam, you've been awfully quiet. Care to comment?"

"I think I'm going to take his offer," Sam looks over at Lucas. "It doesn't mean that I want him to replace you because I don't. You're my dad, but he was kind to me. Everyone deserves a second chance. I think I have to give it to him. But I still love you and mom. I don't want that to change."

"That won't change, sweetheart," Lucas says with a smile. "We understand that you want to know about that part of your life. We get it."

Sam smiles and nods her head. Lucas looks over at his wife and raises his eyebrow asking the silent question on whether or not to bring up the baby in this particular conversation. Brooke nods her head.

"I don't mean to make this conversation any deeper than it already is, but your mom and I have something to tell you guys."

Sam and Jamie glance at each other before looking back up at their father.

"A few weeks ago, we found out that your mom is pregnant. You two are going to have a little brother or sister."

Sam and Jamie remain silent. Lucas glances at his wife. Brooke decides to take over.

"Do you guys want to talk about how you're feeling?"

"I already knew," Jamie admits. "I heard before I went to see Sam at the party. She knows too because I told her."

Brooke and Lucas both looked surprised.

"Oh, um…I'm glad you two know."

"Are you still going to love us?" Jamie asks innocently.

"Of course we are. Jamie, you don't have to worry about that."

"It's a fair question," Sam says. "The whole reason why you two chose adoption was because some doctor told you that you couldn't have children, but here you are, pregnant. It's what you wanted and Jamie and I are left wondering what life would have been like if you had gotten pregnant before meeting us."

"Samantha," Brooke whispers gently.

Sam shakes her head and walks into the house. Brooke and Lucas just sit there not knowing what to do.

"She's scared."

Brooke and Lucas turn to their son.

"You two are the only adults that she has called mom and dad and told them I love you. She's just afraid of losing that and being on her own again. She's not the only one."

Jamie gets up from the deck and walks into the house leaving Brooke and Lucas sitting on the deck figuring out what to do next.


	34. Ch 33 Time Will Tell

**A/N: The chapter is short and I apologize. My thoughts have been scattered and I don't really have any more ideas for this story at the moment. Hopefully I can plan some things, but only time will tell. However this is still an update so hopefully everyone will be happy.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Time Will Tell**

"How did we let it get this bad?" Brooke asks her husband as they lie in bed that same night. Jamie's words had continued to echo in her mind and they wouldn't go away.

"It wasn't intentional Brooke. We thought that everything was okay with our kids. They have been with us for two years and nothing like this has happened before. But I guess I understand where Jamie and Sam are coming from, especially Sam."

Brooke turns to her husband.

"Sam has spent her entire life taking care of Jamie and then all of sudden we come in and disrupt that. I'm sure Sam thinks her purpose is to take care of Jamie and when we adopted her she let it slide because for the first time somebody was taken care of her. She let her guard down and stopped devoting her life to taking care of her brother. Now there's a baby and she's afraid that she has to do it all over again. She's scared and I don't blame her."

"There is no reason for her to be scared. Sam's our daughter. Nothing is going to change except for the fact that she is going to have another brother or sister."

"Then we should tell her that."

"We need to tell both of our kids that. They've been through a lot and I think they both are going to need reassurance that nothing is going to happen to them."

Brooke sits up in bed and looks at the clock. It was a half past midnight, but she knew deep down that Sam wasn't sleeping. Brooke gets up from the bed and Lucas turns on the light.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Sam."

"What if she's sleeping?" Lucas asks as he sits up.

"She's not. She's like me. She can't sleep if her thoughts are running ramped. She's awake."

Brooke moves slowly out of her room and Lucas closes his eyes. He'd talk to Jamie tomorrow.

***Whatever it Takes***

Brooke slowly opened Sam's door and poked her head inside. She saw Sam lying on the bed, curled up in a ball and the sounds of Sam crying. It nearly broke Brooke's heart to see that. Her daughter was hurting and she didn't know if she could make it better.

Brooke stepped into the room and closed the door.

Sam sniffles and turns the other way in her bed. Brooke crawls in behind Sam and wraps her arm around her daughter's stomach.

"Samantha, why are you crying?"

"I'm not," Sam whispers with a sniffle.

Brooke smiles slightly.

"I think you are, but I want to tell you that there shouldn't be a reason as to why you are. Your dad and I love you, very much."

"You could be lying."

Brooke places a kiss on the back of Sam's head.

"Baby, what's your last name?"

"Scott," Sam whispers.

"Exactly," Brooke says with a smile. "You are Samantha Scott. You are sixteen years old. You are the sister of James Scott. You are Brooke and Lucas Scott's daughter. We love you and soon you will be the sister of this baby. But you are not going anywhere. I love you and your dad loves you and if you have to hear that every day for the rest of your life then I will say it every day for the rest of your life."

Sam's cries had settled down some and she turns around in Brooke's arms.

"I'm scared."

"Everybody can be scared Sam. It's okay, but you have to remember that."

"I just get scared sometimes and I don't like talking about it."

"You seem to be doing fine talking about it right now."

Sam looks at her mom with tired and puffy eyes.

"You make talking easier for me."

"I appreciate that, but I think it's time that we both get some sleep."

Brooke starts to crawl out of bed, but Sam tugs her mother back to her side.

"Can you stay here with me?" Sam whispers.

Brooke places a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Of course."

Samantha and Brooke fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Whatever it Takes***

"Jamie, I want you to know that this baby isn't going to change anything with us. Brooke and I are still your parents and you and Sam are still our kids. Do you understand?"

Jamie looks up at his father after stirring the batter for pancakes.

"You'll love us no matter what, right?"

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"Yes, that's exactly what is going on. I love that Brooke and I are having a baby, but there or some things that I can't do with a baby that I can do with you and Sam."

"Like what?"

"Like play basketball with you during the weekends," Lucas spots Sam and Brooke coming out of Sam's room. "Or argue with Sam on the greatest author of all time, which is Shakespeare, by the way."

"Wrong, Steinbeck is," Sam says as she grabs a piece of cut up apple from a plate and plops it into her mouth.

"Your sister is wrong about that, but what I am trying to say is that I can't play with a baby like I can play with you and Sam. For the first couple of years they won't even talk to me."

"You won't send us away?"

Lucas looks towards his wife for a little help.

"Not in a million years would we send you away."

"That's a long time," Jamie concludes.

Sam chuckles and shakes her head.

"Yeah, it is, Jimmy Jam. I guess we're stuck with them then huh?"

Jamie grins at his sister and nods his head.

"Okay."

Brooke and Lucas smile at their children. Hopefully they were going in the right direction, but only time would tell.


	35. Ch 34 The Jack Train

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Jack Train**

Sam was currently sitting at the kitchen table with her notebook sitting in front of her. She was on week three of her grounding, but Sam realized that it wasn't half bad. It sucked that she couldn't go out and hang with some friends, but it also gave her time to hang out with Brooke and Lucas.

Today though, Lucas was the one at home. Brooke had gone to the store and Jamie had decided on meeting Julian. Sam had not made up her mind on that issue yet, but she was happy for Jamie.

"What are you writing?" Lucas asks without curiosity. He had been watching his daughter most of the morning and she had been concentrating on her notebook the whole time. Lucas had to admit that Sam had amazing concentration.

Sam looks up from her writing and shrugs her shoulders.

"Not much at the moment. I mean I have all these ideas and I just write them down. They aren't really stories or anything, at least until I organize all of it."

Lucas sits down next to his daughter and grins.

"So, are we getting another writer in the family?"

"I haven't decided yet and besides I am only sixteen. I have tons of time left to figure it out."

"I agree. You don't need to make a decision right now, but it's just a thought."

Sam just nods her head and continues writing. Lucas smiles and shakes his head as he pulls out his computer.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

Lucas, hearing the serious tone in his daughter's voice, gives his full attention to her.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No," Sam responds quickly. "Look, I don't even know why I am bringing this up, but I've been seeing Jack and I know you and mom don't approve, but if you just get to know him and see he isn't a bad guy then I think you would be okay with me seeing him."

"Samantha," Lucas sighs and leans back in his chair. "I get that you want to date. I really do, but your mom and I aren't comfortable with you seeing Jack. They guys he hangs around with almost killed you."

"I don't understand this. Jack is my friend and I like him. Why can't we have him over for dinner or something like we did with Julian? That way you can ask all the questions you want and if we have to have or dates at home for awhile I can understand that, but dad, I want to be like all the other teenage girls who are dating."

Lucas frowns.

"Have you ever seen the television show called sixteen and pregnant."

Sam's mouth drops in shock.

"That's not going to be me okay? I just want go on dates preferably with boys that I like. Please, can you and mom talk about this and decide, please," Sam pleads as she sticks her bottom lip out preparing for the puppy dog look.

Lucas raises his hand in a way that told Sam to stop.

"I can't promise you anything, but I will talk to your mother and we will decide, but once we make a decision, it's final and no more trying to change our minds."

Sam sighs and picks up her pen again.

"I guess that's fair," Sam mumbles before going back to her writing.

Lucas looks at his daughter and smiles gently before opening his computer back up and getting back to work.

***Whatever it Takes***

"I'm really happy that you decided to meet me Jamie. To be honest I wasn't sure if that was ever going to happen."

Jamie shrugs his shoulders before looking around the small diner.

"Sam said for me to give you a chance. She says that you aren't a bad guy, but a guy that made bad decisions."

"You are really smart for your age," Julian states in awe.

"That's what everyone says. How come you weren't there when I was little?"

Julian folds his hands on top of the countertop and sighs slightly.

"I'm not sure I can answer that question Jamie. I don't know why I left. I just knew that I did and then I never came back and every day I regretted that. I know that Brooke and Lucas are your parents and I'm not trying to replace them or anything, but I do want to be somebody you can turn to. I guess what I am trying to say is that I just want to get to know you better and your sister too."

Jamie nods his head and looks around the diner again. He was feeling a little restless, but he knew he would be home in a few hours anyway.

"I like basketball," Jamie says with a smile. "And the Xbox. What about you?"

"I love movies. It's my greatest passion. So, what else can you tell me?"

***Whatever it Takes***

Brooke walked into the house followed by Jamie who had run in with a smile.

"Sam, guess what?"

Sam looked at her younger brother with a smile.

"What am I guessing?"

Jamie shakes his head.

"Nothing, but today Julian and I talked a lot and he likes playing the Xbox too, oh and he really loves movies and that he wants to there for us so I think you should give him a chance because he's kind of cool and I think it would be better if you were there with me while I am hanging out with him," Jamie lets out in one breath.

Sam places her hands on Jamie's shoulders.

"I'm glad you had fun, but I still need some time to sort out what I am feeling. Just give me a few more days okay?"

Jamie bites the bottom of his lip in hesitation, but nods his head nonetheless. He greets his father before skipping to his room. Sam kisses her mother's cheek before quickly getting out of the room. Brooke took a look at her husband and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, why did she run out of here all of a sudden?"

"She knows that I have to talk to you about something and she's really hoping that the decision we make will be the one that she wants."

"Lucas, could you cut the cryptic and actually talk to me."

"She wants to invite Jack over."

"No," Brooke responds quickly. "That boy is nothing, but trouble and Sam doesn't need that in her life at the moment or ever."

"Brooke I understand that, but she said that she and Jack could hang around the house until we get used to the idea of them dating and despite everything that has happened I think we should give her what she wants."

Brooke whines and gives her husband a pitiful look.

"Since when are you aboard the Jack train?"

"This has nothing to do with Jack. I just want our daughter to be happy and I know you do too as well. We should give it a trial run. Let Jack come over once and awhile and then we can get to know him and everything will be fine afterwards."

"I don't like this at all Lucas, but I'm willing to give this a shot. If either one of them screws up it's done and over with."

Lucas smiles and grabs his wife's hand.

"Sam's going to love it."

"She better behave, that's all I have to say."


	36. Ch 35 Feeling Used

**A/N: So this one is kind of short and I apologize for that. It's late and I'm tired and I wanted to get something up this weekend for my stories.**

**No Jamie or Julian in this chapter unfortunately. I felt as though whatever I would write wouldn't fit into what was going on this chapter so there is my reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Feeling Used**

Sam looked at her parents in shock. Never would Sam have believed that they would actually say yes to have Jack over. She was thrilled of course, but she knew Jack would be completely hesitant over it. He never liked meeting parents anyway.

"You two are actually serious right now?"

Brooke and Lucas hesitantly nodded their heads. They had stayed up a long time going over the different scenarios on how things could go wrong and no scenarios on how they could go right, but Sam was sixteen and despite how they were at sixteen Brooke and Lucas decided to give Sam the benefit of the doubt.

"We are, but there are rules," Brooke starts.

Sam nodded her head and eagerly listened.

"Jack is only allowed here once a week. We don't want you to become one of those crazy obsessed girls that only have time for their boyfriend. School is important as well. We want you to focus on your studies."

"It's summer," Sam mutters.

Brooke looks towards Lucas with a small smile.

"It's true, it is summer," Lucas says. "But if you want to go to the summer program to help further your writing then we can tell you that we'd be happy for you to go and even try and see if you can come on tour with me as well."

"Isn't your tour next month?" Sam asks remembering when her dad had brought it up one time at dinner.

"Yes it is, but like I said, you don't have to go. We do however want you to go to the summer class at the local college."

Sam taps at her knee and slowly nods her head.

"If I go to the class and think about going on your book tour with you then Jack will be allowed over here?"

Lucas nods his head.

"Then can he come over for more than just one day a week because I mean come on, it is summer and if I am going to be going by your rules I think it's only fair that I can see him more than just one day."

"He can earn more days," Brooke suggests. "He's got to earn our trust Samantha, and the only way he can do that is if he listens to our rules as well."

"He doesn't like rules."

"And that's what we are afraid of. We are going on a limb here Sam, don't let us down," Brooke pleads.

Sam stands up from where she was sitting and hugs both of her parents.

"I won't, but does this mean I am off grounded now?"

Lucas nods his head.

"Yes, you are, just don't do anything to screw it up."

"I won't I promise. I'm gonna go see Jack," Sam says quickly as she makes her way to the front door.

"Check in from time to time," Lucas calls out after her.

"I will," Sam shouts out before the door to the house slams shut.

Brooke watches the door slam and she rests her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

Lucas chuckles lightly.

"You always do."

"Usually I am always right."

Lucas frowns.

"That's what worries me."

Brooke sits up and faces her husband.

"Are you having second thoughts about this Jack situation?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"I never really liked it to begin with, but it isn't about me. Sam is our daughter and pretty soon she is going to be out on her own by her choice and she's going to face all these different obstacles in life and I'm scared for her, but I figure if she realizes who Jack really is and on her own then maybe she'll be better prepared for when she has to make the really big decisions later on."

Brooke toys with the end of Lucas' shirt.

"We should be worried, right?"

Lucas kisses his wife on the temple before situating himself more comfortably on the couch.

"Always."

***Whatever it Takes***

"I don't do parents."

"I know you don't, but this is something that will help us be together. Why can't you see that?"

Jack turns around on his mattress. He was currently bunking with a friend who was out at the moment. Sam was sitting up, holding a sheet up to her chin.

"The way I see it, we are already together and doing much more than just talking," jack says as he fiddles with Sam's sheet. "Why do we have to change things now?"

"Jack, stop it. We shouldn't have done what we did, but it's too late for that now. Is it so bad that I want my parents to know about my boyfriend?"

Jack chuckles bitterly as he gets up from the mattress. Sam averts her eyes blushing. She was still a little uncomfortable with nudity and seeing Jack and all his manly parts were still hard for Sam to be comfortable with.

Jack grabs his boxers and throws them on and then pulls his jeans on as well and buckles his belt.

"Do you have to keep mentioning the fact that you have parents? I know that already, damn."

"What's wrong?" Sam asks as she hurriedly gets dressed.

Jack sighs and shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just never do well with parents is all. Let me think about it," Jack looks down at his watch and sighs. "You should probably get out of here."

Sam pulls her shirt over her head and bites her lip. A habit she had never learned to break.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Jack walks over to Sam and pulls her in for a kiss. He pulls away slightly.

"It's not you," Jack whispers. "Give me a few days and I'll give you my answer, okay?"

Sam nods her head with a slight smile, Jack smiles and walks out of the room. Sam is left standing there with a small feeling that she was being used. But it didn't matter because she loved him and he loved her, right?

* * *

**A/N: I need to know what I should do about Jack. Any ideas?**


	37. Ch 36 Jack Falls into the Candlestick

**Ch. 36: Jack Falls into the Candlestick **

His head hit against the pavement as he was pushed to the ground. He groans in pain and closes his eyes. He couldn't handle this anymore. For the past few days this is what his morning was like. He'd wake up with people standing over him only to be dragged out of the house he was staying in to the outside were he gets beaten by a couple of thugs.

"Where's the money?"

Of course. It was always about money. It was days like this where he wished he was rich.

"I don't have your money."

The two men standing over him chuckle.

"That's too bad there Jacky boy, isn't it? You know the deal man. You pay or we kick your ass and since this is week one of your loan and you still haven't paid our boss back you know what that means."

Jack closes his eyes and takes a breath.

"Do what you got to do."

The two men started their jobs and for Jack it wasn't so good.

***Whatever it Takes***

"I figured you would have taken off by now," Sam mentions as she takes a seat across from Julian.

"Since I am currently filming here I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon."

"But you will be," Sam says already knowing the answer.

Julian slowly nods his head.

"Yeah, I live in Los Angeles, but I'd be willing to travel more if you and Jamie were okay with me coming around some."

"I don't see the problem with that. As long as you know that you are just the friend and not a father then I don't have a problem. Because I have a father and you're not him."

"I know," Julian admits. "And I'd probably only come out here once every few months depending on my schedule.

"You have to be the one to tell Jamie that though. I love the kid, but sometimes explaining everything to him can be kind of tiring and besides I have enough to deal with at the moment right now anyway."

"Would you be mad if I asked what was going on?"

Sam moves around the food on her plate and shakes her head subtly. Julian caught it and smiled slightly and waited for her to talk.

"My boyfriend or I think he's my boyfriend-details aren't the point right now-is coming over to the house to 'bond' with my family which I think will just be this huge interrogation."

"They're looking out for you Sam. I'm glad they care that much to do that. One day you will thank them."

Sam rolls her eyes and sighs. All adults say that and she was getting tired of hiring it.

"Whatever, I just want to finish eating so I can get home to meet up with Jack."

Julian shakes his head and starts eating his food. Sam was definitely a character and he was excited to find out more about her.

***Whatever it Takes***

"I don't like Jack."

Brooke smirks at her husband before responding to her son.

"We don't like him either, but Sam likes him so we are giving him a chance. Don't mention that you don't like Jack to your sister or Jack himself okay buddy?"

Jamie sighs dramatically.

"If you say so."

Sam comes rushing into the house slightly out of breath.

"Is Jack here yet?"

"No he isn't. Are you sure he is coming over? He's kind of late."

Sam frowns at her father.

"Dad, you promised."

Lucas holds his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"I'm sorry."

When the doorbell rings, Sam is the first to reach the door. When she opens it she instantly steps outside when she sees Jack and the condition he is in.

"What happened to you?"

Jack shakes his head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine. I just got into a scuffle that's all."

Sam looks at Jack's face and sighs. Jack had a cut on his forehead and he had a black eye. This was not a very good first impression.

"My parents aren't going to like it."

Jack sighs loudly.

"I don't care what your god damn parents think, okay?"

Sam crosses her arms over her chest and frowns.

"Then why did you come?"

Jack rolls his eyes at Sam.

"You give me sex. I owe you and I don't have any money."

Jack walks into the house and Sam's mouth opens in shock. Jack had basically called her a hooker. She was starting to wonder if her parents were right about Jack.

***Whatever it Takes***

Everyone was sitting in the living room in complete silence. Jamie was looking around the room. Jack was looking straight ahead at the window. Sam was looking down at her lap and Brooke and Lucas were just looking at each other.

"So Jack, how long have you known Sam?" Lucas asks willing to do anything to break the deafening silence.

"Long enough," Jack answers shortly.

"Jack, quit being so rude," Sam says softly.

"Look, you don't like me and I don't like you so now that I have finally said it you can leave me and your daughter alone and I'll try and be nice. Does that work out for you?"

Brooke and Lucas look appalled. They looked at their daughter and could see her attempt at an apology in her eyes.

"Fine," Lucas responds harshly. "We'll leave you alone, but you've got one hour and I don't want to give you even that. You don't belong with me daughter."

Jack smirks and grins at Lucas.

"But your daughter wants me," Jack stands up in front of Lucas. "Oh she wants me bad."

Jamie decides to leave the room because he could tell the tension was increasing. Sam was trying not to cry on the couch and Brooke felt bad for her daughter, but she knew if Jack continued to talk then Lucas would do something incredibly stupid.

"She lets out this tiny little sigh when she comes and there is this one spot and if you hit it just right her heels dig into my back…"

Before Jack could say anything back Lucas pulls back and punches him in the eye. Brooke let him do it with happiness. Sam continued to cry silently on the couch.

"Get out of my house! And stay the hell away from my daughter!" Lucas says hotly before Brooke drags him to the kitchen presumably to put ice on his hand.

Jack chuckles and stands up from the floor. He had to admit that the punch had hurt, but he had to do all of this for a reason. He wasn't good enough for Sam. The only way he could walk away was if Sam made him do so.

Jack walks out the door as he watches Sam get up from the couch. Sam looks at her parents in the kitchen and sighs. She sees her mother's purse by the door. She grabs something out of it before running out the door to catch Jack.

"Jack!"

Jack had been walking down the street, but stopped when he heard Sam's voice. He turns and looks at her.

"You used me," Sam says as she walks closer to Jack. "I mean did you love me at all?"

Jack remains silent. Sam nods her head.

"Fine. I hate to admit it, but my parents were right. You don't deserve me. I don't deserve being treated like a whore because I'm not. I'm not a whore and in fact I'm gonna pay you." Sam pulls out the money from her pocket. "I'm paying you to stay the hell away from me. I HATE you! I don't want to ever see you again."

"Sam."

Sam shoves Jack to the ground and throws the money at him.

"You don't get to say me name! Leave me alone!"

Sam turns and walks back to her house. Jack stands up and watches Sam walk away. He looks at the money in his hand. It was enough to pay of his debt and then some. Jack resumed walking down the street and never looked back.

***Whatever it Takes***

Sam walks into the house and sits down next to her father in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I should've just listened to you guys. I'm really sorry."

"You didn't deserve that. He shouldn't have talked about you like you were a piece of trash," Lucas says quietly with tears in his eyes. "You're not trash. You are my daughter and you made mistakes and its okay. We can fix it."

Sam looks at both of her parents with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. He won't come here again. I paid him to leave," Sam looks up at her mother. "You can keep the next few paychecks. I took your money."

Brooke walks around the counter and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She places a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Now you can really move forward."

Brooke looks at her husband with a slight smile. While Sam was outside they had agreed not to bring up the whole sex issue at this time, but eventually it would be discussed.

Jamie comes into the room and sighs.

"We all hate Jack."

Sam chuckles slightly.

"I hate him too."

Jamie wraps her arms around his sister. Brooke and Lucas smile down at their kids. It was a nice picture to see. Although they both could still see the hurt in Sam's eyes and knew that someday soon she would snap. They'd just hope that they had the power to help her heal.

* * *

**A/N: Jack is officially gone. I really hated him and wanted him gone to, but I didn't want to kill him.**

**Also, I'd like help in creating a character for a boyfriend for Sam. So email your ideas for a complete character history and description along with a name as well and the first person to send it to me in an EMAIL (not review) will see it in an upcoming chapter.**


	38. Ch 37 Meet the Grandparents Part 1

**A/N: So, I've noticed for the longest time that all of my chapters in everything that I write I use more dialogue than anything. I'm going to try to have most of my chapters now on 60 percent of it dialogue and 40 percent of my chapters be narration or whatever you want to call it…description maybe? Anyways, I started doing that in this chapter and hopefully it will improve my writing even more.**

**Chapter's kind of short because I had a hard time writing it. I was originally going to wait until Friday, but I figured you guys would love an update.**

* * *

**Ch. 37: Meet the Grandparents Part 1**

"Alright guys, I'd like to congratulate you all on finishing the first week of class this summer. Things have been pretty easy as of yet, but soon things will be picking up. I am going to inform you all that at the end of the summer there will be a banquet of sorts where a few of you will be able to read your writings to your friends and family. This class will vote on a few of you to be able to do so."

The class gathers up their things to get ready to go since the class was done.

"Before we meet up again I want everyone to write about a personal experience in your life. It can be long or it can be a short piece, but the minimum is a page long."

Sam took her time packing up her things. Her dad was running late picking her up.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up from her desk towards the professor of the class. His name was Anthony Becker.

"Yeah?"

"Most people are rushing to get out of here which I for one don't understand since this class isn't required, but I was wondering if you had any ideas on what you were going to write about."

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I've gone through a lot in my life. I'd be hard to just pick one thing to write about. I guess that's why god created weekends," Sam says with a chuckle as she packs up her bag and stands up from her desk.

Andrew nods his head and begins packing his bag as well. He only taught the one class at the college.

"You have some pretty raw talent, Sam. Most of these kids in this class don't have the talent that you have."

Sam and Andrew walked out of the classroom and out of the college. The class was the closest to the front doors.

"My dad says I'm good too, but I always thought that he had to say that, you know?"

Andrew shoulders his bag and nods his head.

"I felt the same way, but it took awhile for me to realize that I had talent."

Sam spotted her father leaning against the car. Sam turns to Andrew and smiles.

"My dad is waiting so I've got to go, but I enjoyed class."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll see you on Monday, Sam."

Andrew walked towards his car while Sam walked towards her father. Lucas smiles at her and grabs her bag.

"How was class?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"Class was class. We got a new assignment today, but I'm not sure what I am going to write about. Too many things have happened to me to pinpoint one to write about."

"I'm sure you'll think of something Sam. It just takes time."

Sam buckles her seatbelt with a sigh.

"I know, but I just want to do this assignment right is all."

"Writing takes time Sam. Why do you think it's taken me so long to write my book? Now I am in the editing phase and that just gets harder. You have the talent so don't worry about it."

Sam leans her head against the window as she watches the scenery pass by her.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Jack and things have been tense for awhile at her house. Sam still felt embarrassed about what Jack had said to her father and it hurt her. She still felt ashamed by the things her so called friend said. It was going to take time for her to heal.

"Where are we going?" Sam questions a few minutes later.

"We are going to go see Jamie play his last basketball game of the summer."

Sam nods her head.

"Is mom there already?"

Lucas glances in his daughter's direction and nods his head.

"Yeah she will be. Sam, are you alright?"

Sam nods her head, but doesn't say a word.

***Whatever it Takes***

Lucas sits in the stands next to his wife. Sam had taken off to see Jamie before the game started.

"Our daughter barely looks at me and she barely speaks to me. I have no idea what is going on with her."

"And you think I know? Lucas, she doesn't talk to me either. Ever since that punk ass decided to ruin her life things have just been hell at home."

Lucas shakes his head and looks towards the court.

"I just want to help her. She's my kid and I want to help her."

Lucas need to help everyone, especially the women in his life started out when he was old enough to know that his father abandoned him and his mother. For so long it had been just him and his mom. Then he met Haley and then it was just them. When Haley had first started dating Nathan, Lucas was reluctant about it. Nathan had been an ass and he didn't want his best friend hurt. When he met Brooke those fears slowly started to ease because people all around him said that Brooke had been the female version of Nathan. Needless to say, his judgments lessened and when he actually got to know his brother he knew that his best friend was going to be okay. Now they are married and have kids.

His need to help Brooke was the moment that she had told him she had been scared to love him. She was afraid to let anybody in and he swore that he would save her. Now they're married, have two kids with another one on the way.

It leads him here to this moment, a moment where he realized that no matter what he did he can't save his daughter because she needed to save herself. It didn't mean he wasn't going to help her along the way.

"We all want to help her. And we will as soon as we figure out what kind of help she needs."

Brooke and Lucas smile brightly when they spot their son on the court. The game had quickly started and Brooke and Lucas knew that one person was missing. Sam.

***Whatever it Takes***

"Are you sure everyone was okay with us coming?" Sylvia asks her son as they walk down the street.

"Yeah, mom, I'm sure. I talked to Lucas and Brooke, Sam and Jamie. They really want you there. You too dad," Julian throws in as he looks to his right.

"Good because I want to meet my grandchildren."

"For once I agree with your father, I want to meet them as well."

Julian grins and just shakes his head. His parents were something else.

"The school is up this way."

The three adults turn the corner and freeze right outside the gym.

"Oh my god," Sylvia gasps.

A young girl was slumped against the wall. Her clothes were torn and there was blood all over her face.

Julian slowly approached the girl as Sylvia and Paul slowly followed him.

"What are you doing?" Paul asks.

Julian swallows the lump in his throat as he gets closer because he finally recognizes the girl.

"Call an ambulance or something. I need to make sure she's okay."

Paul looks at his son's face and instantly knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Julian kneels next to the girl.

"It's Sam."

Julian lightly touches the girl's face only for her to gasp at the contact and move her head a little.

Paul quickly pulls out his phone to call that ambulance.

This wasn't the way that he wanted to meet one of his grandchildren.


	39. Ch 38 Meltdown

**A/N: I'm starting to lose interest in continuing with this story, but hopefully I can get some sort of inspiration that will allow me to continue to write it. Anyways, this wasn't what I had pictured for this chapter, but it is what it is.**

* * *

**Ch. 38: Meltdown**

Sam stayed outside the gymnasium after talking to her brother. She knew something was wrong with her and she couldn't understand what it was. Lately her thoughts and feelings have all been centered on trying to move past what Jack had done to her. She just wanted to be the girl she was before, but ultimately knew that wasn't going to be the case, not at all.

Sam had just been ready to head into the gym when someone's yelling made her stop. She turned around and noticed two older guys heading her way. They looked like they were apart of Jack's old crew and it scared the crap out of her. She started to open the doors to head inside, but was instantly shoved into the door causing it to close. Sam hit her head and she faced the men.

"Jack owes us a little bit of interest, Samantha!"

Sam moves sideways slowly so that she was leaning against the wall instead of the door. The taller man had spoken to her.

"Jack left. I don't know where he is."

The taller man shrugged while the smaller man laughed. Sam knew something bad was going to happen. She also knew that no matter what she did she couldn't fight back; she'd never win.

"I don't really care about Jacky boy so guess what, you'll have to pay interest and I think I know the way you are going to do it. Get on your knees."

"Go to hell!"

The taller man glanced at the smaller one and brought his fist to Sam's face. Sam knew his ring had gotten her lip because it hurt like hell. Sam wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of groaning. They fed off the pain. She wasn't going to show any.

The taller man grabbed onto Sam's chin.

"Now, do as I say and get on your knees or things are going to get messy."

Sam spit blood into the taller man's face and kneed him in the crotch. She tried to get away, but the smaller man stepped in and shoved her to the ground. After that things got a little hazy for Sam as blackness crept up on her.

The next thing that Sam heard was the sounds of an ambulance.

***Whatever it Takes***

"We should just move into the damn hospital," Lucas says bitterly. "We're here all the time. Anyway."

Sylvia and Paul looked at their son Julian who just shrugged his shoulders. There was still a lot about his kids that he didn't know and this was apparently one of them.

Brooke grabs onto her husband's hand and squeezes it gently. This was hard for everyone.

"She's going to be okay. From what the EMT's said she just seemed to be beaten up pretty badly. At least it wasn't another gunshot."

"Excuse me?" Sylvia squeaked.

Brooke decides to explain even though it was going to be hard for her.

"Sam found herself in some trouble before coming to live with Lucas, Jamie and I. Apparently she owed some people some money and she couldn't pay it back so the thugs decided to get even by shooting her. She survived that and she'll survive this. I'm just sorry that your first meeting with her is at the hospital."

"Mama, is Sam getting out of surgery soon? I want to see her." Jamie asks in a soft tone. He hated when his sister was hurt and he was getting tired of seeing it. Sam was his hero and if something ever happened to her he wouldn't have another hero ever.

Brooke looks down at her son and kisses his forehead. Lucas gets up from his chair.

"I'll go see what's taking so long."

Lucas walks away and Brooke turns to the Baker/Norris clan.

"Sam maybe out of it for awhile so I don't think you'll be able to really introduce yourself. She gets really needy after getting out of anesthesia so she'll cling to me and not want to talk. Maybe we can set something up in a few days, is that alright?"

Sylvia nods her head and Paul stands up as does Julian.

"Take care of her and I'll have Julian call you about plans. It was nice meeting you Brooke," Paul says as he sticks out his hand. Brooke shakes his hand and smiles slightly.

"Nice to meet you too; and you as well Sylvia."

Julian turned to Brooke.

"Call me with any news about Sam, will you?"

Brooke nods her head. Julian turns to his son.

"I'll see you later Jamie. I'm sorry I had to miss your game."

Jamie shrugged.

"I missed my game too."

The Baker/Norris clan left just as Lucas was coming down the hallway to the waiting room. Lucas approaches his family.

"Sam's in recovery. They just brought her down. We can go see her now."

***Whatever it Takes***

A few days later and Sam was recovering at home. It was Monday morning and Sam was missing class, but luckily she worked it out with her professor about the writing assignment. Her trip to the hospital had been a pain in her ass. She had been rushed to surgery because she had some internal bleeding, but the surgeon's fixed that. She had a few bruised ribs, but other than that she had a few cuts and bruises.

Sam slowly walks out of her room and into the kitchen where Sylvia, Paul, and Julian were all catching up with Lucas, Brooke, and Jamie.

Brooke was the one to see her first. Brooke quickly walks over to her and gently kisses her cheek.

"How are you feeling baby?" Brooke asks gently and quietly.

"I'm fine," Sam whispers. "My ribs still hurt, but the doctor's said it will take awhile for them to stop hurting. I actually just finished my assignment that I needed to get done."

Brooke nods her head and smiles gently.

"Okay, well if you're not ready to meet Sylvia and Paul that's okay. We can do that some other time."

"They've been waiting long enough and I think it's time I start letting more people in."

Sam and Brooke walk into the kitchen where Sam greets a surprised Julian with a side hug.

"So, what's everyone talking about?"

Sam had met Sylvia and Paul in passing when she got to leave the hospital, but they had never really had a chance to really get to know each other. Instead they spent the time getting to know Jamie.

"Both Lucas and Julian have told us that you are taking a writing class at the local college. It seems you got your creative side from Julian," Sylvia mentions with a smile.

Sam shrugs her shoulders and leans against the sink.

"It was my escape from the crap life I was given…until up about three almost four year ago."

Julian bows his head ashamed and Sylvia and Paul look away. Lucas shoots his daughter a glare. Sam quickly apologizes.

"I'm sorry. This whole meeting you guys in the worst possible moment of my life and I don't…I didn't want to meet you that way. I was vulnerable and I'm sorry," Sam shrugs her shoulders. "I really don't know how to act."

Paul is the one that speaks up.

"Sam, I know this is hard for you, b-"

"No you don't," Sam interrupts. "You don't know how hard this is for me. All you care about is how it is for you. You don't realize how hard it is for everybody around you just like your son didn't." Sam looks at Brooke and Lucas before addressing her "grandparents". "You don't realize how hard it is for Brooke and Lucas to just sit here and watch as you get to know us. It's killing them. They may not admit it, but it does. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Meanwhile you sit and you smile and listen to all the stuff my brother talks about, but you are only getting an eight year olds point of view. All the harshness in this world he never got to see because I did what I had to do for that to happen. I borrowed money promising that I could pay it back when I knew I couldn't. I feed him while I was the one that cried out in hunger every night."

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other in shock. They knew that Sam was going to eventually break, but they didn't think it was going to be now.

"I was there!" Sam pointed at herself. "When Brooke and Lucas told me that they were adopting Jamie I was going to let him go because I knew he was going to be okay and it didn't matter what happened to me. Julian had made his choice when he left Rebecca and not once did he think about what would happen to his children. He didn't care! You didn't care! But you know what its okay because otherwise Jamie and I wouldn't have met Lucas and Brooke. My mom and dad," Sam wipes at her eyes and shakes her head. "I thought I was really past this I did, but apparently I'm not and I'm going to go and I want to not be here when I get back."

Sam doesn't say another word as she walks out the front door. Jamie gets up from his stool and walks into his room without another word while the adults just sit and or stand in the kitchen not really knowing what to do.

Sylvia stands up from the stool.

"Maybe it was too soon. I think I should go."

"Mom," Julian starts, but his mom stops him.

"No, Sam's right. We didn't do anything either," She looks at Brooke and Lucas. "We didn't think about how you would feel either and I apologize. I think its best that I don't come around until Sam asks for it."

Paul stands up following his ex wife's direction.

"Dad?" Julian calls out.

Paul turns to his son and sighs.

"I'm sorry."

Paul and Sylvia walk out of the house without another word. Julian looks at Lucas and Brooke and sighs.

"I just wanted things to be better," Julian admits.

"You can't rush it," Brooke states. "Sam has a lot of issues and I thought she had gotten past them, but I don't think she ever will. She watched you walk out. She found Rebecca died. She's risked her life countless of times for her brother and she normally doesn't talk about it. Julian, I don't know if Sam will move past this. I know Jamie seems okay with it, but I know Sam isn't. After this movie is done I think your contact with them should lessen. At least until Sam gets the help she needs."

"Don't fight it either. We, as a family, can't take anymore fighting. You can spend your time with Jamie until the movie is over, but after that. Just phone calls for awhile," Lucas says as he gets off of his chair.

Julian nods his head.

"I should've never walked out," Julian shakes his head as he walks towards the front door.

"But you did," Brooke states. "You walked out and you have to live with that decision. This may not be what you want to here, but I thank you for waking out because I got two children out of the deal; two incredible individuals that deserve the world."

Julian walks out the door and Brooke turns to Lucas.

"She broke," Brooke says as she heads for the house phone.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asks.

"Calling Haley; She may know some recommendations on therapists that might help Sam."


	40. Ch 39 Therapy

**A/N: Short chapter I apologize, but my minds been stuck on this story lately.**

**Also this whole thing about fanfiction deleting stories I've just figured out that it isn't the site moderators, what's going on is a group of writers who call themselves Critics United. They view stories for any infraction…go to their forum and talk about it and have a bunch of people complain about the story…apparently Critics United is only about 20 people and a lot of it has to do with the story summaries so be careful there…**

**I don't think anybody has anything to worry about.**

* * *

**Ch. 39: Therapy**

It had been a week since Sam's emotional break. Lucas and Brooke had decided that the family was going to start seeing a therapist together and if need be they would see them separately.

Everyone was piled into the car. Lucas was driving while Brooke was in the passenger seat. Jamie was sitting behind his mom, looking out the window. Sam was sitting behind her dad with her headphones in and resting her head against the window with her eyes closed.

Brooke glanced back at her daughter and grabbed onto her husband's hand. Hopefully therapy would help, but she wasn't sure. She wanted it to work; she truly did, but she wonders if Sam has to deal with her issues herself instead of with family.

"We're going to be okay," Lucas says knowing that his wife was worried. "Hopefully today will be good for all of us. We've all been through a lot and maybe Doctor Sanders can help us get through it."

Brooke nods her head.

_Maybe Lucas is right. I can't keep worrying about this. It's only going to make me stress more than I should._

***Whatever it Takes***

Sam looks at the door to the office where she sees a red-headed woman walk inside. Sam watches as she goes to her desk to grab some paper and a notepad and sit in the chair across from her and her family. Then she saw Doctor Sanders smile and instantly Sam knew she wasn't going to like this therapy thing.

"My name is Doctor Sanders and I know that this can be a little intimidating at first, and its okay. Why don't you all introduce yourselves to me and then we can get started?"

Doctor Sanders looked at the family with keen interest. She noticed the teenager would look anywhere, but at here and the boy sitting next to her kept tapping his fingers on his leg. The older man held his wife's hand. The older man decided to talk first.

"My name is Lucas and this is my wife Brooke and our two kids Jamie and Sam."

Doctor Sanders nods her head, glad to have names for the faces.

"Now that I have names, how about we get someone to start talking? Jamie? Sam?"

Brooke and Lucas look at their kids and wait. Brooke was about to speak up, but Doctor Sanders shook her head. She really wanted to listen to the kids first.

"Sam," Doctor Sanders says as she looks at Sam.

Knowing she was going to have to talk sometime, Sam looked at Doctor Sanders in the eye.

"I do not want to talk to you. I didn't even want to be here, but my parents made me come so here I am."

"Why don't you want to talk Sam?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"Talking doesn't do anything and I'm done now so talk to someone else."

Doctor Sanders starts writing on her pad. _Open to talking…scared too? Therapy before?_

"That's okay Sam. Sometimes talking in front of your family can be harder than one on one," Doctor Sanders turns her attention to Jamie. "Jamie, would you like to talk?"

Jamie shrugs his shoulders.

"About what?"

Doctor Sanders smiles and leans back in her chair.

"Anything you want. We can talk about what's been going on in your life. We can talk about your family or we can talk about your hobbies, anything?"

Jamie looks at his sister and Sam just looks away. Jamie then looks at his parents and they both nod their heads.

Doctor Sander writes down on her paper. _Seeks approval._

"I play basketball and stuff."

And that was all Doctor Sanders got out of Jamie. She tapped her pen against her paper and looked at Jamie and Sam.

"Sam, Jamie, can you wait outside so I can talk to your parents please."

Sam quickly grabbed Jamie's hand and bolted to the door. She didn't want to be in that room anymore. She didn't want to talk either.

When the door closes Doctor Sanders looks at Brooke and Julian.

"When a family comes in for therapy normally they are more talkative then I just saw. I just want to get a little information on Jamie and Sam. I have a feeling that one if not both of them have been in therapy before, is that true?"

Lucas looks at Brooke who nods her head.

"From what I know, Sam's been to therapy before. How well it went? I don't know. We adopted Jamie and Sam two years ago, but lately a lot of things have been going on and it's caused Jamie to become withdrawn and Sam to emotionally break down."

"What caused it?"

Lucas looks down in his lap.

"Their birth father showed up and it just got kind of messy."

Doctor Sanders nods her head.

"I don't think family therapy is what is needed right now. I'd like to see Jamie and Sam separately and then after awhile maybe family therapy would help, but for right now I think separately is the way to go."

***Whatever it Takes***

The Scott family entered the house and Sam instantly flopped down on the couch. Lucas had told Jamie that they would play an Xbox game in his room while Brooke and Sam talked.

Brooke lifted up her daughter's legs and sat down on the couch. She placed Sam's legs on her lap and tapped her knee.

"We need to talk."

Sam looks at her mom and sighs. She hated talking. She didn't want to talk to anybody. She wanted to keep everything to herself.

"I don't want to talk."

"Your first appointment is next week," Sam rolls her eyes. "I know that you don't want to, but I think it'll help. I know there are things that you don't tell me or your father and that's okay, but I want you to talk to somebody."

"I've tried talking before, mom. It didn't do me any good. Why bother with it now?"

"Sometimes there are things a parent can't help their child with and the reason why I wanted all of us to go to therapy was because I don't that your father and I can help you with this. Your past is still somewhat of a mystery to us even after two years. Therapy will help you deal with that and it's possible that the last time you had therapy that you went once and stopped. Going to therapy on a regular basis might help you. There is nothing wrong with it."

"I'm scared of going back there again. It's my past and most of it sucked. Why would I want to drag all that stuff up again?"

Brooke grabs her daughter's hand and squeezes.

"To heal."


	41. Ch 40 School Days are here Again

**A/N: I'm pretty sure it's been awhile since my last update and I apologize. I've just been trying to figure out what I was going to do with the rest of this story and I think I finally figured it out…mostly. I know how it's going to end or at least the penultimate chapter. The epilogue that I plan on doing will basically set up a possible sequel that I would be willing to write. I love these characters and I don't want to give them up just yet.**

**I am also pretty sure that you all wouldn't be opposed for a sequel.**

* * *

**Ch. 40: School Days are here Again**

"Sam! Jamie! Get up for school. You're going to be late."

Lucas looks up from his paper with a smile. He had gotten up early with Brooke to make sure that everything was ready for the kids' first day of school. The summer had been an okay one. Sam healed from her injuries from almost being beaten to death. Sam finished her summer class in writing and had done extremely well. She had even gone on his book tour with him.

Therapy had also gone well with everyone in the Scott family. Jamie had stopped going because Doctor Sanders thought it wasn't necessary anymore. Jamie stopped retreating into himself and actually talked when he needed to talk.

Lucas and Brooke had found it helpful as well. They had also decided that they would continue going once a month.

For Sam, it was a completely different story. For most of the summer, Sam never really spoke to her therapist. She hadn't felt comfortable in doing so, but eventually she opened up and Sam slowly started to become a whole different person. Brooke and Lucas thought it was because Sam didn't have to have the world's problems on her shoulders anymore. Sam continues to see her therapist once a week.

"I knew having them stay on their summer schedule was only going to cause us problems," Brooke huffed as she sat down at the table and reached for a piece of toast.

Lucas places his paper down and grins at his wife.

"You know the kids. It will only take them about a week before their schedule returns to normal. Don't worry. Besides, we have a doctor's appointment to worry about today."

Brooke grins and places her hands on her swelling belly. Brooke was in her six month of pregnancy and she couldn't be happier. She was going to have an ultrasound and they would figure out what the sex of their baby is. Brooke wasn't sure if she wanted to know though. In all honesty, it didn't really matter to her because they already had a boy and a girl. This baby would tip the scales as whether or not the household was going to have more boys or more girls.

"Everything is going to be fine," Brooke reassures her husband. "It's just a check-up. There is nothing to worry about."

Jamie and Sam come stumbling into the kitchen with none too pleased looks on their faces. They were not happy having to get up for school.

Jamie was entering the third grade and Sam was entering the eleventh. Brooke knew that this year for Sam was going to be important. They were going to have to look into colleges and have Sam taking the SAT's or the ACT's.

Jamie and Sam took their seats at the table and started gathering their food onto their plates.

"I hope you both are ready for school. I don't want you to be late."

Sam yawned before speaking to her father.

"All I gotta do is get dressed. There isn't much else I can do. It's the first day of school dad. It's not a big deal."

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"I think it is. I'm expecting your grades to be better than last year young lady," Lucas says sternly.

Last year, Sam had trouble keeping up with her classes, all except literature. It was her best class.

Sam nods her head and continues eating. Brooke looks at her son and sees that Jamie was already finished with his breakfast.

"Are you ready for a new year, Jimmy Jam?"

Jamie nods his head with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't like getting new teachers, but I like school."

"That's good," Brooke responds. "I just want everyone to have a really good day. Your father and I are going to the doctor's to see how the baby is developing."

Sam and Jamie look at each other and then to their parents before replying at the same time.

"I want a sister!"

"I want a brother!"

Lucas and Brooke just grinned at each other. Sam wanted a sister and Jamie wanted a brother.

"We're not sure if baby is a boy or a girl, but I hope all of you will be okay if baby is something you don't want, gender wise."

Sam got up from the table with a slight grin.

"It doesn't matter to me, but I don't have a sister. I want one of those."

Jamie narrowed his eyes and shook his head while he gathered up his dishes.

"No you don't. I already have one and it's not such a big whoop."

"Hey!" Sam says as she nudges his brother with her hip.

Jamie laughs out loud and runs to his room with Sam chasing after him.

Lucas turns to Brooke.

"Whatever we are having I'm sure everything will be just fine."

***Whatever it Takes***

School had never really been important to Sam. She hated everything about it except for her writing and literature courses. Sam wasn't popular by any means. She never wanted to be popular either. She viewed herself more as a loner which was understandable. She has been a loner for most of her life.

Sam walked up to her locker and threw her books inside. She had gotten her schedule a week before school started so she knew she had study hall first period. She currently didn't need to do anything except for show up. Sam shut her locker and jumped when she saw a face she really didn't want to see. Sadie Saxton.

"Oh god," Sam groaned out loud.

Sadie was one person you supposedly weren't supposed to cross. Unfortunately, Sam had been tormented by her since last year.

"It's a new school year Sam. I can't wait until things start to shake up around her," Sadie says with a menacing grin.

Sam looked over Sadie's shoulders and saw all of Sadie's cheerleading friends behind her. Sam sighed and dropped her bag on the ground.

"Look, Sadie, no matter what you do or what you say, you can never intimidate me. I have been through more shit than anyone at this school and your little comments and your little tricks against me isn't going to make a damn bit of difference so why don't you just fuck off."

A crowd quickly gathered when they realized that the Raven's head cheerleader was part of what every student hoped would be a fight. Everyone knew never to cross Sadie Saxton. Those that tried became lower than the lowest at Tree Hill High. Going against Sadie meant you basically gave up any hope of having an issue high school experience.

Sadie looked shocked at what Sam had said. She hated people who made her look bad. Sadie took a step forward and got incredibly close to Sam.

"I'd suggest you take what you just said back."

Sam was clearly amused by this point. She couldn't help, but go back to her sarcastic self.

"Why would I when I know what I said strike a nerve with you? Face it Sadie, you think you are badass now, but what you and your little friend's don't realize is that high school is only four years. After high school you will be nothing and you will do nothing. You will grow up and become a bitter shrewd and at the reunions all you will be able to do is talk about your glory days," Sam leans forward slightly. "But I want to tell you something. I want to tell you that you have nobody. No one likes a bitch and I'm sure all your little cheerleading hoes think the same thing, but they would never repeat it because if they do they would be me. Unlike most people in this school I am not afraid to admit that you are nothing and you don't matter and that high school doesn't matter. It's just another thing in your boring and idiotic life. You're nothing," Sam whispers. "Absolutely nothing."

Sadie shoved Sam against the lockers hard and Sam grunts in pain. She just wished there would be a year where she wasn't being beaten up. Sam shoves Sadie back and that's when all hell breaks loose.

***Whatever it Takes***

"Leave me alone!" Jamie yells as he tries to get away from the boys chasing him on the play ground.

"I don't think so."

Jamie stops and faces his attacker head on. Seth Saxton wouldn't leave him alone. They had never gotten along in the summer when they played basketball together. Jamie knew that Seth was just a big bully. He was just tired of being bullied all the time. HE remembered his sister telling him that sometimes you have to be strong and you have to handle things on your own. Teachers and parents never understood that.

Seth stands in front of Jamie with a grin. His school buddies stood behind them.

"I've never did anything to you. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You bother me and your sister bothers my sister. Siblings need to stick together and I figured since my sister is going to beat the crap out of yours I might as well beat the crap out of you. Make it even between families."

At the mention of his sister Jamie instantly knew that he wasn't going to get out of this confrontation unscathed. He figured he might as well do something about it. Jamie looked at Seth and rushed forward knocking them both to the ground. Jamie took a swing and just like with his sister, all hell broke loose as well.

***Whatever it Takes***

Brooke was lying on the table as the doctor searched for the heartbeat that everyone in the room really wanted to hear. Lucas was beside her and holding her hand with a grin. Lucas was excited. He remembered how his brother was when Haley had been pregnant and now Lucas was going to be able to experience it. He was already a father and it didn't matter to him where Sam and Jamie's genetics were from, they were both his children.

Brooke being pregnant meant they had done something that the doctor's told them was highly unlikely to happen. Now they were in the doctor's exam room waiting to hear the heartbeat of a baby that they didn't know they could have.

"Alright folks let's see if we can get a heartbeat."

A few seconds later and the most beautiful noise was heard in the room.

"Oh wow," Lucas says in wonderment. "Now I know what Nathan was talking about. We've heard the heartbeat before, but it never stops taking your breath away."

"I know the feeling," Brooke whispers as she grips her husband's hand tighter.

"Would you two like to know the sex of the baby?"

Brooke and Lucas look at each other and Brooke talks to the doctor.

"Not right now, just make sure you keep it in the file in case we change our minds please."

The doctor nods his head.

"I'll get you a couple of ultrasound pictures and then you are ready to go."

***Whatever it Takes***

Brooke and Lucas were walking out to the car when their cell phones rang simultaneously. They both answered and both groaned quietly when they heard the reason for the phone call. Brooke and Lucas were both sitting in the car when they finished their conversations.

Brooke and Lucas look at each other.

"Jamie got into a fight," Lucas responds.

"Sam did as well," Brooke retorts back.

Lucas turns on the car and faces Brooke.

"We'll go to Jamie's school first and then we will go to Sam's."

***Whatever it Takes***

Brooke and Lucas had arrived at Jamie's school in record time. The meeting with the principal was standard. When they had arrived, Jamie wouldn't speak to anybody. His eye was swelled, but the school nurse said it he was going to be just fine. Jamie had gotten a three day suspension for fighting.

Now they were currently in the car driving to Tree Hill high.

"It's the first day of school and you got suspended," Brooke states in disbelief. She had a feeling that Sam would be in trouble as well. "Didn't we say we wanted you two to behave?"

Jamie rolled his eyes as he sat in the back of the car staring out the window. Lucas saw him do it, but chose not to say anything. He would talk to his son later about his actions.

"Now we have to go get your sister because she couldn't stay out of trouble either."

"Seth Saxton," Jamie mutters. "Seth Saxton has an older sister Sadie. He told me that Sadie was going to mess with Sam and he figured that he would do his job and mess with me. I shoved him to the ground and punched him and then he punched me back. Then the teacher came."

Brooke closes her eyes and sighs before opening them. She turns in her seat as best as she can.

"I appreciate you for telling me what happened, but we don't fight in this family and you know it."

Jamie nods his head in understanding. Sam also told him that if he were to get in trouble that the best thing to do is stay quiet and accept whatever happens. He had to accept what was to come.

Lucas pulled into the parking lot and turned to his wife.

"Should we all go in or just one of us?"

Brooke unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'll go in."

Brooke got out of the car and headed into Tree Hill High.

***Whatever it Takes***

Brooke and Sam walked out of the principal's office with sad expressions on both of their faces.

"I never really liked that guy when I was in school," Brooke admits as they walk down the hallway. Brooke looks over and Sam and notices that she managed not to get much injuries. She had a cut lip and a cut cheek, but that was about it. Apparently Sadie Saxton had a black eye and a cut lip.

Sam had managed to get herself suspended for a week, two days longer than Jamie, but that was beside the point.

"I'm going to get you into Doctor Sanders tomorrow," Brooke announces.

"I just saw her yesterday," Sam complained.

Brooke raises an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I don't care. It's the first day of school and you got suspended already. You are having a tough start Sam. Between you and your brother I don't even know where to begin."

Sam lifts her head from looking at the floor.

"What about Jamie?"

"He got suspended to. I don't know who Seth and Sadie Saxton are, but it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Worse," Sam mutters before opening the doors out to the parking lot of the school.

Sam walked ahead and left Brooke to walk slowly to the car. If this was how the rest of year was going to be like then the Scott family was going to be in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Sadie Saxton is from another television show. The first reviewer to tell me what show she is from will be the one making the decision on the sex of the Brucas baby.**

**Feel free to send me name ideas from each gender. First and middle names too.**


	42. Ch 41: Who am I?

**A/N: So, I've had most of this chapter done last weekend, but I was out of town and then I just started a new job and getting ready for school so things have been a little hectic and I haven't updated or had time to write in a while, but anyway, I have a new chapter for you and I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

**Ch. 41: Who am I?**

Sam sits on the couch across from Doctor Sanders. Brooke had called to get an immediate appointment so Sam could see her therapist.

"What happened, Samantha?" Doctor Sanders asks in reference to the cuts on Sam's face.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into the couch. Sanders waits for a response because she knew eventually that Sam would start talking.

"It's not a big deal," Sam eventually starts. "I would think that she would've had better fighting skills, but apparently she's only good at words."

"What do you mean she's only good with words?"

Sam glares at her therapist slightly.

"She prefers to torment her victims with words. It was about time somebody put her in her place."

"And it had to be you?"

Sam nods her head and crosses her arms over her stomach.

"That's who I am. That's where I came from."

Doctor Sanders smiled inwardly. Now they were getting somewhere.

"You don't have to be Rebecca, Sam. You don't have to be like her at all. You can be your own person."

Sam avoids all contact with Doctor Sanders.

"I don't know who I am."

***Whatever it Takes***

"Why are we here?" Jamie asks as he looks around the gym.

Lucas looks down at his son with a smile.

"You are here because it has come to my attention you have some anger issues that you need to work out. So instead of punching people's faces I figured you could punch a punching bag instead."

Jamie looks at his father with a weird expression.

"How do I do that?"

Lucas grabs some boxing gloves from his bag and hands them to his son.

"You put these gloves on and you start hitting the bag. You get all your pent up energy out and release some of the anger that you have inside."

Jamie puts the gloves on his hand and hits the bag with his right glove. Lucas grabs the bag so it doesn't swing back and hit him.

"Like that?"

Lucas nods his head.

"Yeah, keep going."

Jamie nods his head and smirks slightly before punching away. He was feeling better already.

***Whatever it Takes***

Doctor Sanders finished writing her notes and placed them on the table behind her.

"I think we made some progress Sam, However, there still is a lot that you can fix and I'm going to help you. I want you to spend the time you have until next session to figure out who you are. Maybe talk to your mom or dad about what we discussed. The important thing for you to understand, Sam, is that history doesn't have to repeat itself. Be somebody, be anybody, but make sure it's who you want and not what you _think_ people want you to be."

Sam stands up from the couch and nods her head. Going into the session Sam had sworn to herself that she wasn't going to say anything and then ten minutes into the session Sam had poured all her deepest thoughts out of her head and she couldn't take it back. Walking out of the office Sam felt somewhat lighter than normal. She couldn't help, but smile.

"How'd it go?"

Sam looks up at her mother who was getting out of the chair.

"I think it went well."

"I'm glad, but you are still not getting out of your punishment," Brooke says in a serious tone as she and Sam walk out of the building.

Sam nods her head in understanding. She figured something like that was going to happen. She just felt bad that it happened today of all days.

"How'd the doctor's office go?"

Brooke smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Baby and I are fine. Your dad and I decided to wait until the birth to know the sex of the baby."

"Well I don't like that," Sam grumbles with a frown.

"Three more months and you'll know."

Sam shakes her head and looks out the window as Brooke drives home.

***Whatever it takes***

Sam and Brooke arrive home at the same time that Jamie and Lucas arrive home.

"Why don't you two go inside and sit on the couch and wait for us to come and talk to you."

Sam and Jamie headed inside as Lucas wraps his arms around his wife.

"How'd it go with Sam?"

"I think everything went fine, but maybe you can talk to her later about it?"

Lucas places a chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

"As long as you talk to Jamie."

"I think I can handle that."

***Whatever it Takes***

Both Jamie and Sam had gotten grounded for the time they were both suspended. Jamie had retreated to his room and Sam took a spot on the couch and thought about her therapy session with Doctor Sanders.

When Brooke entered the house she headed up to her son's room. She saw her son lying down on his bed. Brooke lied down next to him.

"How was your afternoon?"

Jamie ignored the question and faced his mother.

"How come Sammy has to have therapy and I don't?"

"Well she's been through a lot more than you have, but therapy isn't a bad thing. Samantha is dealing with all of her problems little by little."

Jamie shakes his head.

"She's in therapy because of me, mom. She spent most of her life making sure that I was okay. I caused all of this."

Brooke cuddles her son closer to her.

"You can't blame yourself son. Sam being in therapy isn't your fault. The things that happened to the both of you are not your fault. Let the guilt go."

Jamie closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

***Whatever it Takes***

Lucas and Sam have been sitting in silence for quite some time. Sam knew she wanted to talk to her father, but she wasn't sure where she was going to start. She settled for the truth.

"I don't know who I am."

Lucas could see Sam's face reveal many different emotions and he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it and it killed him. Lucas got up from the chair he was sitting in and took the empty seat next to his daughter.

"What do you mean you don't know who you are?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"My track record in good behavior has been slim to none, dad. Most of my life I've been in trouble. I'm surprised I haven't been to jail. I don't know who I am because I always thought that because Rebecca wasn't very good that maybe the apple didn't fall far from the tree," Sam looks into her father's eyes. "Doctor Sanders says that I need to figure out who I am and be that person and not what others want me to be."

"You're not the only one who didn't know who they were in high school. My life history is a bad one. Dan Scott was my father and he was a really bad guy. I played basketball because I loved it, but everyone that didn't know the history between Dan and I thought I played because Dan played," Lucas grabs onto his daughter's hand in a comforting gesture. "People think what they want to think. But I want to tell you here and now that you are not Rebecca Walker. You are Samantha Scott. You're unique and you put others needs in front of your own. There is no way in hell you are anything like Rebecca. There is no way."

Sam got up from her chair and threw her arms around her father and cried into his shoulder. Lucas rubbed her back in a soothing manner. He knew Sam had made a ton of progress in her therapy sessions and he was finally seeing it before his very own eyes. A few weeks ago, Sam wouldn't have told anybody what she was thinking, but now she was. And he was proud.


	43. Ch 42: Relationships Improved

**A/N: The baby's sex is revealed in this chapter.**

**Only 3 chapters left of the story.**

* * *

**Ch. 42: Relationships Improved**

"It's been awhile since I last saw you, Sam. How have you been this last month?"

For the first time Doctor Sanders sat across from Sam who had a smile on her face.

"Things are going okay. I'm taking each step day by day and I've finally come to understand that I can be whoever I want to be and it doesn't matter what other people think. I'm in control of my life, not anybody else," Sam furrows her eyebrows. "Well, maybe not everything, but at least some of it. My relationships have all improved with my parents and with my brother as well. I had no idea that Jamie was hurting the way he was. I felt kind of bad for not knowing he was feeling like that."

"Sam, it's understandable. You had to make yourself better before helping someone else. I'm glad you are improving so well. So, tell me about the conversation you had with your brother."

"Well it happened a few days after the session where we talked about who I really was."

***Whatever it Takes***

"_Sam, can I talk to you?"_

_Sam looks up from her notebook to her little brother who was hovering in the doorway. Sam nods her head and Jamie takes a seat on her bed right next to her._

"_What's up?"_

_Jamie runs his fingers along Sam's comforter and tries to come up with the words he really wants to say. His conversation with his mother had been kind of eye opening for him and he wanted Sam to know what he was feeling._

"_I feel guilty."_

_Sam moves her stuff away so it isn't a distraction and turns to her brother._

"_What do you feel guilty about James?"_

_Sam had used James, because it seemed like the right thing to do with how serious the conversation seemed to be starting._

"_You're in therapy because of me. You keep getting hurt because of me and it doesn't stop. I just feel like I'm the cause of it all and it makes me cry."_

_Sam lies down on her bed and drags her brother with her. She could tell that Jamie was barely holding it together and she didn't really want to see her brother cry._

"_There is nothing to feel guilty about. You are my brother and I was doing everything that I could to make sure that you were going to survive. Don't think for one second it's your fault because it's not. You have been everything to me. I love you Jamie and that is never going to change. I just want you to know that things are going to be different from now on. When mom has the baby, things will change, but in some ways they will be the same. No matter what happens I am going to be your sister and I will always be there for you. It doesn't matter what you do or what happens. I will always be there."_

_Jamie wrapped his arm around Sam's stomach and sighed softly. His sister always had a way with words._

"_I love you Sammy."_

_Sam chuckled softly before closing her eyes._

"_I love you, too, Jamie."_

_Later that night, Brooke and Lucas both found Sam and Jamie, sleeping peacefully next to each other, both wearing content smiles on their faces._

***Whatever it Takes***

"I'm really proud of you Sam. You've come along way and I can clearly see how all of this is affecting you. You said that all of your relationships were improving. How about your relationship with your parents? How has that improved?"

"I make sure that I have an equal relationship with them. I spent one day a week with my dad where we either shoot baskets at the river court or we go to a book signing or we talk about my writing and where I can go with it. Another day of the week I spent it with my mom and I've even indulged her and let her take me on a girly day, which includes manicures and pedicures and shopping," Sam shrugs her shoulder with a smile. "It isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Doctor Sanders smiles and looks at the clock.

"Our hour is almost up, but I just have one question for you Sam? Who are you?"

***Whatever it Takes***

"Two more months," Brooke cheered as she entered the kitchen where the rest of her family was sitting around the table getting ready for dinner.

All eyes turned to Brooke and Brooke looked back at them with a grin.

"Aren't you guys excited? The baby will be here in another two months."

Sam rolls her eyes with a slight sigh.

"It would be a lot better if we actually knew the sex of the baby. The nursery is really hard to do. I could just paint it black," Sam offered with a grin.

Brooke looked at her daughter in shock.

"There is no way this baby," Brooke says as she places her hands on her stomach, "is going to have black walls."

"Mama, am I getting a brother or a sister?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah mom, a brother or a sister, somehow I think you already know, but are really killing us by not telling," Sam chimes in as she gives her mom a sad look.

Brooke glances at her husband and gives him a smile. He and Brooke had decided that knowing the sex of the baby was probably a good idea if they wanted to get the nursery done right and all the shopping done right. Brooke had called her OBGYN to obtain the information and they hadn't shared it with their kids yet.

"What do you think daddy? Should we tell them?" Brooke asks her husband with a wink.

Lucas nods his head. Brooke turns to her children.

"The girls in this house will outnumber the boys."

Sam throws her fist in the air and cheers. She was getting a sister.

"That sucks," Jamie grumbles, "but at least I get to be an older brother, right?"

Sam, Brooke, and Lucas chuckle. Jamie always found the bright side in things and this was just another one of those situations where he did.

"What about names?" Sam asks her parents. "Have you thought of any yet?"

Brooke sits down at the table with a shake of her head.

"No, we have not, but once we do you and Jamie can see the list."

Sam grins and looks at the table. It was cool that her parents were letting her and Jamie in on the whole baby naming thing. She even had a few to add if they weren't already going to be on the list. Until then she was going to stay quiet and bide her time.

* * *

**A/N: so, I needed baby names people because I have absolutely no idea. **

**For those of you upset that the baby is going to be a girl then I apologize, but I stick by my word when it comes to contests. The reviewer wanted a girl so that is what they are getting.**


	44. Ch 43: Like an Episode of Grey's Anatomy

**A/N: It's been a long time and I apologize for that. I'm slowly writing every chance I can get. I did manage to get this chapter finished because it's MEA at school and so I didn't have to work for the first half of the day. Anyways, I will be updating Friend to a Stranger next. I have most of it planned out. Now I just have to find the time to write it.**

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter despite the huge delay in updating. Real Life Happens.**

* * *

**Ch. 43: Like an Episode of Grey's Anatomy**

"She's so tiny," Lucas whispers as he stares through the window in the hospitals NICU. He couldn't understand why all of this was happening to him. His daughter was barely surviving and his wife hasn't woken up yet.

"The important thing is that she's fighting Lucas," Karen explains to her son. She hated seeing her boy look so helpless. "Everything will work out. You just have to have a little faith is all."

Lucas turns to his mother with tears in her his eyes.

"Brooke could die, mom. I can't handle three kids on my own."

Karen knew that her son was about to lose it and she needed to get a handle on the situation.

"Lucas, look at me!" Lucas looked at his mother. "Things are going to be okay. Brooke will wake up and things will get back to normal, but right now we have to check on Sam. She was in the accident too."

Lucas and Karen make their way to Sam's examination room. When Lucas had gotten the call that told him half of his family was currently in the emergency room, he had quickly made his way to the hospital with his son. He was told Brooke had to go into emergency surgery because her injuries were extensive after having gone through the windshield. Sam was waiting for stitches to her head.

Lucas and Karen enter the room to find it empty.

"Where are they? Sam! Jamie! You better come out here, right now. I don't need this crap."

"Calm down Lucas. Why don't you head to Brooke's room and I'll go and find the kids," Karen suggests.

Lucas nods his head and wraps his arms around his mother.

"Thank you mom."

***Whatever it Takes***

"We shouldn't have left."

Sam frowns down at her brother. "You could've stayed. You chose to come with me."

Jamie shrugs his shoulders. "You didn't get your head fixed. I wanted to make sure you are going to be okay."

Sam raised her fingers and hesitantly touched the cut on her forehead. She hisses and pulls her fingers away. "I probably should've stayed a little longer. That's beside the point though. I caused the accident and now mom might die. I can't look at dad's face. I screwed up."

Jamie didn't know what to say. He knew his sister blamed herself, but it was an accident. Jamie also knew his sister well and no matter what she says; Sam wasn't going to be alright unless their mother woke up."

The siblings approached the river cart and saw two people playing basketball. The girl looked to be about Jamie's age. Her complexion was dark. She had brown hair and wore a pink headband. The male was around Sam's age. He had the same complexion and hair as the girls.

"Madison, grab the ball!"

Jamie and Sam step onto the court. The teenager had noticed them and he turned with a smile.

"Hello," he greets. "My name is Max Fletcher and this is my sister Madison."

"I'm Sam and this is Jamie."

Jamie looks from Sam and then to Madison.

"Can I play basketball with you?"

Madison smiles and nods her head.

"Sure."

Jamie and Madison run off to shoot some hoops. Sam looks at Max who was frowning slightly.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Maybe you should get that looked at."

"I'm fine," Sam mutters before walking away.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Sam takes a seat at the table and Max does the same.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me."

Max shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd like to get to know you. I need friends," Max says with a grin.

"Friends are overrated."

Max grinned and turned to watch Madison and Jamie play basketball. His first impression of Sam was that she wasn't as bitter as she seemed. He wanted to know more about her.

***Whatever it Takes***

Lucas sat next to his wife's beside and took a hold of her hand. Brooke had gotten out of another surgery a few hours before. Lucas knew that his daughter had information about the accident just no specifics. All he knew was that his wife had gone through the windshield and his daughter was okay, at least physically.

"The doctor says that you're not out of the woods yet. There is a chance that you may not recover. I can't think about that though." Lucas' eyes start to water. "Our daughter is hanging in there also. She's really small Brooke. She needs her mother."

Lucas took a breath and listened to the machines in the room giving signs that his wife was still alive.

"Sam disappeared. Jamie went with her. Mom's looking for them now. I'm so conflicted, Brooke. I'm glad she's okay, but if she had been paying attention you wouldn't be where you are right now. I need you to wake up. We all do."

Lucas continued to sit and hold his wife's hand. He just wanted his wife to wake up.

***Whatever it Takes***

_**12 Hours Earlier**_

_Brooke walked out the back door and to her husband who was handling the grill._

"_Are you sure we have everything Lucas?" Brooke asks. "The salad is in the kitchen and the burgers are here on the plate."_

"_What about chips, drinks, and cheese for the burgers?" Lucas asks._

"_We don't have any," Sam announces with a grin. "Can I drive to the store?"_

_Sam had recently gotten her permit and has been itching to drive. Brooke and Lucas were worried about their daughter driving. They knew it was going to happen eventually, but it didn't stop them from being scared._

"_Go grab you stuff," Brooke announces. "We will make a quick trip and be back in a half hour."_

_Sam grins and runs into the house. She was going to drive and she loved that thought._

"_Be careful," Lucas warns._

"_Everything will be fine. I love you."_

_Lucas leans down and gives his wife a quick kiss._

_An hour had passed and Lucas was trying Brooke and Sam's cell phone, but he wasn't getting any kind of answer. Karen had stopped for a few minutes hoping to catch up with Brooke, but decided to stay and play with Jamie. Lily was currently at a friend's house._

"_Dad, when are they coming home? I'm hungry."_

"_I know you are Jamie," Lucas said. "I'm sure they will be back soon."_

_Karen walked up to her son and wanted to talk to him. She told Jamie to head into the house and wait._

"_I can go see if they are on their way home."_

_A look of relief crossed Lucas' face._

"_Would you?"_

"_Yeah, let me grab my purse from the house."_

_A ring tone from a phone goes off and Lucas knows that it's his cell. He quickly answers._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Lucas Scott?"_

"_Yes, may I ask who is calling?"_

_Karen stops and turns around. She had a feeling this phone conversation was going to be a hard one._

"_This is Doctor Stevens, from Tree Hill Memorial. We have your daughter and wife here. They were involved in a car accident. We need you to get here as soon as you can."_

"_Um, yeah," Lucas responds before hanging up the phone."_

"_Lucas, what's going on? Who was on the phone?"_

"_Brooke and Sam are in the hospital. They were in a car accident."_

***Whatever it Takes***

Back at the river court, Sam and Max started talking while their siblings played basketball.

"So, what school do you go to?"

Max looks at Sam.

"It was a tossup between a private school and Tree Hill High."

Sam smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you a trust fund baby?"

Max shakes his head.

"No, I've always had trouble at public schools. I don't make friends easy," Max replies. "I told my parents that I want to give a normal high school a try one more time. So, I will be starting Tree Hill High next week."

"I don't have friends either. We might as well stick together then."

Max grins and stands up. He holds his hand out to Sam.

"Why don't we play some basketball?"

Sam grabs Max's hand and let's herself get pulled up.

"Do you think you can beat me?"

Max shrugs his shoulders before grinning.

"I guess we are about to find out."

***Whatever it Takes***

"Your mother is coming out soon. I called her and she said she would be coming. She sounded busy, but she was insistent that she would be coming."

Lucas rubs at his red, tired eyes. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was beyond exhausted, but he wanted to be awake when Brooke opens her eyes.

"Mom called though. She's looking everywhere for Sam and Jamie. She said she was going to try one more spot before coming here."

Tears fall from Lucas' eyes.

"I'm so lost. I don't know what to do without you. Wake up baby. Please wake up."

***Whatever it Takes***

"Your father is worried about you two."

Sam glances at her grandmother before looking out the window again. She had been upset when Karen had located her and Jamie at the river court. She really liked hanging out with Max and she wanted to continue to do so. Before Karen dragged her to the car, she and Max had exchanged numbers and promised to stay in contact. They had plans to meet up when school was held next.

"I'm sorry grandma," Jamie apologizes. "I just wanted to make sure that Sam was okay because she didn't get any help with her head."

In the front seat, Sam shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Jamie always wanted to stay away from blame. Sam loved him anyway.

Karen pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and shut the engine off of her car.

"Sam, we are going to talk. You aren't telling me something and I want to get to the bottom of it. I am going to bring Jamie up to your mother's hospital room. You can stay here or come with me, but either way we are talking young lady."

Sam moves her head away from the window and looks at her grandmother.

"Has anyone ever told you that talking can be overrated?"

Karen just looks at Sam and says…

"I find it therapeutic."

Sam snickers.

"You sound like my therapist."

Karen subtly shakes her head and gets out of the car to bring Jamie to see his mother.

***Whatever it Takes***

Sam and Karen walk the halls of the hospital. Jamie had sat down with his father waiting for his mother to wake up. Before their walk, Karen made sure that Sam's head got stitched up.

"Do you feel like talking to me yet?"

"I feel like I'm in an episode of _Grey's Anatomy_. I never would've thought something from that show could happen in real life." _Grey's Anatomy _was a guilty pleasure of Karen's. She knew what episode Sam was talking about. It was one of her favorites. "Callie gets thrown through a windshield and her baby barely survives. Now it's all happening right now and I caused it."

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you were supposed to do. You got help and your mother is going to be fine."

Sam shakes her head.

"I'm a horrible person," Sam looks at Karen with tears in her eyes. "My baby sister can't even open her eyes right now. My mother is lying in a damn hospital bed and I don't know if she will ever wake up. It's my fault that she's there and I just want her to forgive me. That can't be the last time that I see her, grandma, it can't," Sam sobs out.

Karen wraps her arms around her granddaughter and holds her while she continues to cry.

***Whatever it Takes***

"You gotta wake up mama," Jamie states as he stands next to his mother's bedside. "Sam's sad and she won't be happy anymore."

Lucas sat back and listened to what his son was saying to Brooke. Lucas' guilt set in the more Jamie talked about how he knew what Sam was feeling. Lucas hadn't said a word to his daughter after coming to the hospital. He didn't know what to feel and he was lost. Brooke was the one that always told him like it was. With her unconscious, Lucas was completely lost.

"Please wake up mama."

She could hear the voices. They weren't clear, but she could hear them. She could also feel someone holding her hand. The roughness told her it was husbands. She twitches her fingers and she hears the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and Lucas calling her name.

"Brooke, open your eyes, baby."

Brooke groans slightly as her eyes flutter open.

"L…Lu…Lucas."

Lucas lets his tears fall and Jamie smiles. He knew his mama was going to wake up. Lucas gave Brooke a drink of water.

"The baby," Brooke whispers.

"Is okay," Lucas states. "She's hanging in there."

Brook looked around the room and noticed one person missing. Her heart monitor started to spike.

"S…Sam?"

"She's sad mama, but she's okay."

***Whatever it Takes***

"Why are we standing in front of mom's door?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"You need to face your fear and see your mother. Your dad sent me a text a few minutes ago and said that she woke up."

Sam's eyes snap forward and she locks gazes with Karen.

"Is she okay?"

"See for yourself," Karen says as she opens the door.

Sam looks inside and sees her mother looking at her. Sam's eyes start to water.

"Mom."

Brooke reaches her arm out and Sam quickly makes her way to her mother's side.

"I'm sorry," Sam cried out. "I'm so sorry."

Brooke grasped her daughter's hand and squeezed with as much strength as she could muster.

"'S okay," Brooke whispers. "'S, okay."


	45. Ch 44: A Few Months Later

**A/N: The chapter is shorter than most, but I really wanted to get this chapter out since it has been a really long time since my last update for this story. I really apologize for it. Anyway, there are two chapters left of this story and I hope to have them done before the start of a new semester at school, but we will have to see. Enjoy!**

**Also, the name of Baby Scott is because of arubagirl0926.**

* * *

**Ch. 44: A Few Months Later**

"She gets to come home today," Brooke announces with a grin. "Our baby girl is coming home Lucas. She finally gets to come home."

Lucas wraps his arms around his wife and kisses the crown of her head. He and Brooke were currently standing in the elevator on their way to the NICU to pick up their baby girl.

It had been a long few months filled with rehab and therapy for the Scott family. After the accident, Brooke had to regain strength in her arms and legs. Sam had doubled up on her therapy because of the guilt she was holding on to for being the one driving the car in the accident. Lucas had been trying to be there for everyone, but it was hard. Jamie had spent the last few months getting to know Madison better. Sam had done the same with Max.

"I'm just glad that things are getting back to being relatively normal. We were all lost for a while," Lucas comments.

"We always find our way back," Brooke says as she reaches for her husband's hand. Lucas grasps it and smiles.

"Let's take our baby home."

***Whatever it Takes***

Sam looks up from her school books on the table and smiles at Max who was sitting across from her. He too, was going over his school books. Sam looked back down at her books and continued her work. A few minutes later it was Max who looked up from his book to gaze at Sam. The looks continued for the next hour.

"Why do you think they stare at each other like that?" Jamie asks.

Madison breaks away her gaze from the television to see her brother gazing at Sam.

"Oh, he's in love. That's what you do when you love someone, I guess."

Jamie looks back at the television with a frown.

"Gross."

Madison giggles. She totally agrees.

A few minutes later, the front door opens and Lucas, Brooke, and baby Scott enter the house. Brooke quickly surveys the table and sees that everything looks innocent. School books were laid out and Sam and Max were sitting across from each other and not next to each other.

When Brooke had first met Max she was a little weary about what Sam and Max's relationship might turn into, but the more she got to know Max the more she realized that Max and Sam were perfect for each other, if only Sam would recognize it.

Sam looks towards the front door and grins when she sees the rest of her family walk through. Karen, Lily, Nathan, Haley and Erika had come through the door. For the last few months everyone was waiting to hear the name of the newest addition.

"Okay, Lucas, we are now inside so can you please tell me the name of my granddaughter?"

Lucas pulls baby Scott out of the carrier and holds her out towards Sam. Sam quickly takes her.

"I'll let Sam do the honors."

Sam grins down at her little sister.

"Everyone, meet Emma Ryder Scott."

***Whatever it Takes***

After the craziness died down, Max and Sam headed outside to the porch. Sam had a huge smile on her face.

"You have a beautiful smile, did you know that?"

Sam blushes at the comment.

"Stop making me blush, Max."

Max grins and shrugs his shoulders. He loved making Sam feel out of her element.

"I'm sorry. I was watching you earlier with your family and I saw a light in your eyes that just made everything make sense to me," Max takes a step closer to Sam. "I've liked you since the moment that we met on the rivercourt and today I realized I have been waiting too long to ask you what I've wanted to ask you for a while."

Sam took a breath.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Sam froze not knowing what to think. The last few months had been good for Sam because Max always made her feel better; just being in his presence made Sam happier. Her feelings had started to grow in the last few weeks and now Max was asking her out.

Sam nods her head with a smile.

"Of course. It took you long enough," Sam says with a slight smirk.

Max just grins at the girl. Their date was going to be fun.

***Whatever it Takes***

Sam walked into the house with a huge smile on her face. Brooke and Lucas were relaxing in the living room while Emma slept in her crib. The excitement of the day had worn everybody out.

"What's got our baby so happy?" Brooke asks with a grin. It was rare to see Sam so excited before.

Sam plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Max asked me out on a date. I'm really excited about it."

Lucas nods his head slightly. The thought of Sam dating after everything that happened with Jack made him worry, but he knew that Sam had a good head on her shoulders and that she had learned from her previous mistakes.

"I like Max. He seems good for you, but that doesn't mean you just rush things. Do you understand me?" Lucas asks sternly. Brooke smiles in her seat. She always liked watching Papa Bear coming from Lucas.

Sam nods her head.

"I know and I really like Max. He's different and amazing and I don't want to rush a single thing when it comes to him."

Brooke wraps her arm around her daughter and Sam snuggles into her side.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that. Things are complicated when you're young, but Max may be your soul mate. I found mine in high school. Maybe this is it for you."

Sam rolls her eyes slightly and gets up from the couch. She needed to speak to her brother.

"I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," Brooke and Lucas respond in unison as Sam makes her way upstairs.

Brooke and Lucas sat in silence for a few minutes and then turned to look at each other.

"We should really check on Emma."

"I agree," Lucas says with a grin. He stands up from the couch and reaches for his wife's hand. They needed to check on their baby girl.

***Whatever it Takes***

Sam enters her brother's bedroom with a smile. Jamie was lying on his bed with a book in his hand. Jamie was an avid reader.

"What're you reading now?" Sam asks as she climbs in bed next to her brother.

"_An Unkindness of Ravens_," Jamie says with a grin.

"Good book," Sam says with a yawn. "So, I need your opinion on something."

Jamie looks at his sister with a smile.

"About what?"

"I have a date with Max and I need your opinion about him."

Jamie closes his book and bites the bottom of his lip.

"Mom and dad like him."

"Yes, I know that, but I'm asking you."

Jamie furrows his eyebrow slightly.

"I know that, but why? Why do you want my opinion?"

Sam chuckles slightly before wrapping her arm around her brother.

"You're my brother and we've been through everything together and your opinion about who I date really matters. You didn't like Jack and we all know how that turned out. Now I want your opinion on Max, please."

Jamie locks eyes with his sister.

"You should go out with him."

Jamie watched as happy emotions cross his sister's face. Apparently he had said what Sam wanted to hear and he was happy. Sam wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I like Madison."

Sam chuckles lightly.

"I know."

"Okay."


	46. Ch 45: Strength in Numbers

**A/N: It's been awhile since I promised you this chapter, but I got swamped with homework, tests, and Spring break. Things are returning to normal now and I had promised a reviewer to have this chapter complete tonight so here it is.**

**As for who I picture Max is…still have no idea so I'll leave that all to the readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 45: Strength in Numbers**

"Mom!" Sam yells.

Brooke walks into her daughter's room in a hurry. She laughs at what she sees. Clothes were everywhere. It had literally looked as if something attacked Sam's dresser and closet.

"Samantha, what are you doing?"

Sam exits her closet with a frown.

"I'm trying to find something to wear for my date."

Brooke moves a sweater from Sam's bed to the end of it and sat down.

"Sam, I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine."

Sam shakes her head.

"No, it has to be perfect."

Brooke sat and watched her daughter pick up the clothes on the floor and put them in a pile.

"You really like Max, don't you?"

Sam lets out a huff and takes a seat on her bed.

"I liked Jack and I thought I loved him, but maybe it was infatuation. Then there's Max. He makes me nervous. I was never really nervous around Jack. I think I could love him. I'm not there yet, but I could be. I just want the date to go perfectly."

"Honey, just be you. Max asked you out on a date with you being you. Don't change that. I suggest that you dress casual. Wear jeans and a nice shirt. It's comfortable and casual and I'm sure Max will love it."

Sam smiles at Brooke's advice.

"Were you ever nervous around dad?"

"Oh yeah, your father was the first man I ever fell in love with. I was always nervous around him. When he picked me up for our first date the first thing he did was make me laugh," Brooke smiles brightly. "And then my nerves went away."

Sam grins at her mother.

"That's a little sappy."

Brooke sends her daughter a playful glare.

"Get ready for your date," Brooke says as she gets up from the bed.

"Hey mom?"

Brooke turns her head and looks at her daughter.

"Thanks," Sam says with a smile.

***Whatever it Takes***

Brooke enters the nursery with a small smile on her face. She just watched her daughter drive off with her date. Max had dropped Madison off to hang with Jamie while he and Sam got some food and possibly a movie.

Lucas was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room with baby Emma in his arms. His eyes were closed and he looked content just sitting there and holding his daughter in his arms.

"Sam just left on her date."

Lucas cracks open his eyes and smiled slightly at his wife.

"You are nervous about it, aren't you?"

Brooke nods her head.

"I think this relationship will be a long one for Sam. I'm just worried she'll get into it too fast and things happen that can't be undone," Lucas raised an eyebrow at his wife's small rant. Brooke caught the look and sighed. "I'm a mom. I worry. I'll worry about this one too."

Lucas looks down at his baby girl and smiles when she opens her eyes.

"We won't have to worry for a very long time because Miss Emma will not be dating until she's thirty."

Brooke holds out her hands for her daughter. Lucas stands up and passes her over.

"We are going to have a hard time with that little rule Lucas and you know it. She may surprise us though."

Brooke begins rocking in the chair soothing Emma so that she closes her eyes.

"We've been pretty good parents so far. We'll manage."

Lucas smiles and sits down on the floor.

"What's Jamie doing?"

Brooke smiles over at her husband.

"He and Madison are in the living room. Jamie brought down his xbox and they are playing some sort of game that I don't understand. I ordered a pizza before coming in here so it should be here shortly."

"Our son has a crush," Lucas stated the obvious. "At least I like Madison though. I never liked Jack and I haven't formed an opinion on Max yet."

Brooke smiles and shakes her head. She knew her husband liked Max. He would never admit it because Max was currently seeing his eldest daughter and he just may possibly hold her heart. She knew Lucas wasn't ready to let Sam go. She knew she wasn't ready herself, but at some point children grow into teenagers and teenagers grow into adults and Sam was starting the process of turning into an adult; a very beautiful one at that.

***Whatever it Takes***

"Do you think my sister and your brother are going to get married?" Jamie asks as he shoots a zombie on the screen.

Madison shrugs her shoulders, unseen by Jamie because he was too busy staring at the screen.

"I don't know. If they did then I think that'd be really cool because Max really likes Sam and I haven't seen him smile so much."

"Same with Sam. She was always so sad and then Jack was being a mean guy and then she met Max. It was great."

Jamie paused the game to look at Madison.

"Promise me that when are older we won't get all mushy and kiss and stuff. I don't know if I can handle all that drama."

Madison looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have those kinds of feelings for you Jamie, so don't worry."

Jamie smiled and nodded his head. He didn't know why people said dating was so hard. He totally had this.

Madison and Jamie went back to playing their game in silence…or until Emma started crying.

***Whatever it Takes***

"What did you think of the movie?" Max asks as he and Sam walked down the boardwalk. Sam had about an hour left before she was supposed to be home.

"I enjoyed it," Sam replied with a smile. "It was different that's for sure. I'm not much of a movie goer though so it was different."

Max reached for Sam's hand and held onto it.

"Well I'm glad that this date isn't a bust. I know we haven't gotten the chance to talk a whole lot considering we were in a movie, but I was hoping that we could spend the next half hour talking before heading back to the car."

Sam swings their hands back and forth with a content smile on her face. She really had no reason to be nervous about tonight. Max was making the whole evening less nervous.

"Well my life isn't all that exciting, but I can give you the shortened version if you like."

Max nods his head with a smile. Sam nods her head back and starts talking.

"When my mother died it was just Jamie and I for a while. I took care of him, but eventually the authorities found us. Jamie was lucky getting placed into homes; me not so much. When Brooke and Lucas decided to adopt Jamie I was sad that I was going to lose my brother. Brooke and Lucas decided to take me in as well. Besides all of that I've been shot and I've been beaten, but I'm better for it because it made me realize that I wasn't worthless and that I had a shot in my life to make something of myself and I think that I am starting to."

Max stopped walking and looked at Sam wondering if what she had just said was a joke. When he realized that she in fact wasn't joking he started walking again.

"My life isn't that adventurous, but I am glad that you told me," he stopped walking again and turned to face Sam. "But I am not running away from this. I like you Sam and I'd really like it if we could continue to get to know each other. I may come from a loving home were nothing of seriousness has happened in my life, but I hope that despite that, we can continue to see each other."

"Max, why are you so nice to me?"

Max reached up and wiped away the tear that had fallen from Sam's eye.

"Because I care about you. I don't understand why you aren't somebody's girlfriend right now?"

Sam sniffles and rolls her eyes, embarrassed.

"I have a hard time letting people in, but I think that's starting to change."

"Would you mind if I did something bold right now?" Max asked hoping Sam would say yes.

"No I wouldn't mind," Sam whispers.

Max leans forward and kisses Sam softly on the lips.

***Whatever it Takes***

When Sam walked into the house after her date, the first words out of Brooke's mouth was…

"Tell me all about it."

Lucas and Jamie looked at each other and exited the room quickly. Girl gossip was so not a guy thing. They would find something to occupy their time.

Sam plopped down on the couch and sighed happily.

"Things were amazing. We went to a movie and then we talked, mostly about me, but that's okay."

Brooke watched as Sam's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I told him the major details in my life and he didn't run. I cried like a girl and then he kissed me."

Sam blushed as she told her mother the details of her date and Brooke happily sat and listened to it all.

***Whatever it Takes***

At quarter to midnight, Lucas and Brooke decided it was time for them to get some sleep. They had a few hours until Emma would be awake for some reason or another so they decided that they needed as much sleep as possible. Lucas locked up the house and turned down the lights and he and Brooke made the rounds. They first stopped at Sam's door.

They opened it gently and found her sleeping on top of her covers with a book in her lap. Lucas and Brooke shared a smile and entered the room silently. Brooke took the book off of Sam's lap and placed it on her desk. Lucas maneuvered Sam under her covers and Brooke turned out the lights.

Their next stop was Jamie's bedroom. Jamie was under his covers with headphones in his ears. Brooke took them out and shut off the device. Lucas pulled Jamie's covers closer to his chin and they headed to the youngest of their children's room; Emma's.

Baby Emma was sleeping soundly with a grasp on her baby blanket. Brooke turned up the baby monitor and Lucas closed the blinds in the nursery. After making sure Emma was comfortable, Lucas and Brooke headed to their bedroom.

They quickly changed and crawled under the covers. Brooke quickly snuggled into her husband's side.

"I keep wondering if I'm going to wake up one day and all of this is a dream," Lucas whispers into the quiet room.

"Why do you think it's a dream?" Brooke asks softly.

"I am one lucky man, that's why. I have a very beautiful wife and three amazing children. One of which is a baby who the doctor's thought wouldn't even be here. We proved them wrong and two adopted children who are quickly becoming adults and I can't help but think it's a dream. I'm never this lucky."

Brooke kissed the underside of Lucas's jaw.

"You are lucky Broody. We both are extremely lucky."

Lucas grins at the old nickname. He chuckled.

"That we are pretty girl."

Brooke was the first one to fall asleep. Her even breathing helped Lucas relax as his thoughts came to the surface of his mind.

One particular thought was strength. He always thought strength was just about building up his muscles, but he had been completely wrong. The moment he became a husband and a father he realized a whole new meaning of the word strength.

Love.

When he married Brooke, his strength increased.

When he became a father, three times, his strength increased.

Doing whatever it takes doesn't just involve strength; it involves love; and love he had.

He had the love of his family and the love of his friends.

It was strength in numbers.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to go…**

**I am working on the stories that I had tons of people vote on a long while back, but I also have gotten a spot of inspiration.**

**Not sure how much of my fans are also a fans of Glee, but would anyone be interested in seeing a Glee & One Tree Hill Crossover? **

**Won't give much away but I can tell you that the Tree Hill Gang will be adults in the story.**


	47. Ch 46: Family Plus One

**A/N-Um…opps…Life's been hectic and I apologize for the wait for the last chapter of this story. I did have most of the chapter planned out, but I've been super swamped between work and school that I haven't had the chance to really sit down and right, but alas, I give you the final chapter of Whatever it Takes.**

* * *

**Ch. 46: Family plus One**

"Doing whatever it takes doesn't just involve strength; it involves love and love she had. She had the love of her family and the love of her friends. It was strength in numbers."

The audience clapped their hands when their favorite author, Samantha Fletcher, finished reading an excerpt from her new book, _Strength in Numbers_, her second book to reach the New York's Best Seller list right along with her fathers.

Sam smile was wide as she took a look at all her fans. This was the moment that she looked forward to every time she would go on tour. She got to stand in front of her fans and just gaze their faces and take in their reactions to the words she had written down on the page. She enjoyed every minute of it and knew moments like those were hard to come by.

Her latest tour had started in Charlotte and had ended in Tree Hill. She had been away for the last couple months doing book signings and appearing on some talk shows to introduce her book. The only downside to the fame and fortune was being away from her family.

Sam looks down at the ring on her left hand and smiled. She really missed her family, but she would be seeing them soon at the family barbeque.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. Though most of you probably already know me, it just means a lot that you still came. I will be signing books for the next two hours and then my tour comes to an end."

Sam takes a seat at the table and waits for her first fan.

***Whatever it Takes***

"Emma, can you come help me for a minute?" Brooke yells from the kitchen. Sam was going to be arriving soon along with the rest of her friends and family attending the BBQ.

Brooke hears a shuffling of feet and turned to smile at her daughter.

It had been about nine years since Brooke and Lucas and had brought Emma into the world. Emma stood in front of her with her brown hair up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement for her sister to finally be home.

Emma and Sam had always had a close relationship. When Emma had problems she would first talk to Sam about them before turning to their parents.

Her relationship with Jamie was slightly different. Jamie was incredibly protective of her and it annoyed Emma like crazy. But she and Jamie had videogames in common so that was how they connected the most.

"Is Sam home yet?"

Brooke shakes her head with a small smile. She missed Sam too. "No, but she should be done within the hour."

Emma nods her head with a grin.

"What did you need help with?"

Brooke hands her a few bowls filled with some sort of food.

"Just bring these out into the yard and that's about it."

"And you couldn't bring them out there yourself?" Emma asks with an eyebrow raise.

Brooke playfully glares at Emma. She was starting to develop some of Sam's attitude and pretty early on.

"Just get out there you goofball."

Emma grins and skips out of the kitchen with the bowls in hand.

***Whatever it Takes***

"You are the last person I thought I would see here," Sam says as she packs up her bag.

The man standing in front of her smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. There were a few reasons why he was here, but the most important one was that it was finally time to catch up with the past.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if I would get the guts to come back here. It's been awhile."

Sam looks back up at the man.

"Yeah, like ten years. I'm not the same person I was ten years ago though. I grew up."

"I'm not as selfish as I was either, but I did what you asked. I stayed away…until now."

"I appreciate that Julian."

Julian gives Sam a grin.

"I would like to catch up with you as well as bring an idea and I wanted your take on it."

Sam looks down at her watch and nods her head.

"I have about a half hour until I have somewhere to be. Do you want to get some coffee?"

"Not a coffee drinker, but I'd love some pie."

***Whatever it Takes***

Sam and Julian settle down in their booth and Julian places Sam's book on top of the table. Sam looks at it and reaches over before flipping through it. She noted the many notes in the margin and she couldn't help, but smile. Lucas's copy of the book was very similar. Sam pulls out a pen and signs her name. She places it back on the table.

"You didn't have to do that," Julian says.

"I know, but I wanted too," Sam grins before speaking again. "A lot has happened over the years and I don't know how much you know about Jamie and me. All I know about you is that you're very successful in your career right now."

Julian takes a bite of his pie.

"It's just a career. I've been seeing a girl and it's pretty stable right now. She wants kids, but I don't know if I want that. I mean I couldn't take care of you and Jamie so I don't know if I have that right."

"You do what you want to do, Julian. If this girl is special to you than marry her and have a family with her. You can't change the past. Jamie and I got that family we wanted and now I think it's time you had yours."

Julian smiles slightly.

"What about you and Jamie? How are things going for you two?"

"Great actually. Jamie is getting drafted into the NBA, but our parents told him he still needed to have some kind of schooling since he's only 18 so he's taking online classes. He just broke up with his girlfriend and things with me are great. I am married and I have a four year old son."

Julian's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow."

Sam grins and nods her head.

"I was 21, but I was also married first. I married Max Fletcher when I was twenty and our son Anthony was born about nine months later."

"Honeymoon baby," Julian chuckles. "Congratulations."

The two sit in silence for a while before Julian brings out the reason why he showed up at Sam's book signing.

"I have to confess something. It's true that I did want to catch up, but I also wanted to talk to you about something. I've read your book a few times and I know there is more of a story to tell. Normally I only do movies, but I think that this book, your book could be a television show."

Sam takes in Julian's words and if she was honest with herself she felt amazing that somebody thinks that her work could be more than just words written in a book, but that it could be words acted out on television.

Julian takes Sam's hesitation in speaking as a bad sign so he continues talking.

"Before you say no, let me explain why I came to you with this. There isn't much that I want to change about the book. I figured I could rent or buy a soundstage here and have the television show be filmed here in Tree Hill. More importantly, I want you on the writing staff as the lead writer."

Sam's eyes widen even more.

***Whatever it Takes***

Lucas wraps his arms around his wife when Brooke enters the backyard again. He noticed that Sam was already a few minutes late.

"She'll be here shortly," Lucas states whispering in his wife's ear.

Brooke turns in his arms and smiles slightly.

"I know that Luke. It's just been awhile since we last saw her."

Lucas grins as he spots a familiar figure looking out the window. Sam would come out when she was ready. He also knew that Emma was there and he decided to let his girls have a little sisterly bonding time.

"She may be closer than you think. I am going to start the grill because our girls are in the middle of a conversation and our son is currently trying to fix his nephew's shirt."

Brooke looks across the yard and her son and smiles brightly. At 18, Jamie had a lot of things going for him career wise, but every so often she would catch the look on her son's face that he would give it all up if that meant he could spent every moment of the day with his family. It was the same look he had on his face now while he was helping his nephew with the collar of his shirt.

When Sam had first told the family she was pregnant, there were a lot of mixed emotions for everyone. Jamie had grinned and said he was going to be the best uncle in the world. Lucas looked like he wanted to kill Max for knocking up his daughter and Brooke didn't really know what to think. There were times when she thought it had been so soon since the wedding that Sam may not have been ready to be a mother, but then there were the times when she remembered what Sam had gone through in her life and instantly she knew that Sam was destined to be a mother and she was going to be amazing at it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Brooke turns her head and looks at her son-in-law. Max had entered Sam's life in the exact moment Sam needed. The only other boy in Sam's life that Brooke had met was Jack and he wasn't a very good guy for her daughter, but Max Fletcher was no Jack Daniels and that was the absolute truth. Max made Sam experience a relatively normal teenage life. Max had only ever treated Sam with respect. He was gentlemanly as well. Max had asked for Sam's hand in marriage and both Lucas and Brooke realized that they could never say no to him. He was Sam's soul mate and that was never going away.

"Life…I never thought I would get here," Brooke shakes her head. "I never thought I was going to be able to be a mother. Lucas and I adopted Jamie and then adopted Sam. We got Emma and on top of all of that we are grandparents. It's a little surreal."

"Sorry that we made you grandparents a little too soon, but our little guy is amazing and I wouldn't change that for the world," Max says as he smiles adoringly to his son as he watches Anthony run towards him.

"Dada, come see…come see," Anthony says as he holds out his hand.

"What do I have to see?" Max asks as he grabs his son's hand.

"A worm," Anthony says with a squeal.

***Whatever it Takes***

The moment that Sam had entered her parents' home she was wrapped into a bear hug by her little sister.

"Emma bear, what can I do for you?"

Emma grinned and looked up at her sister.

"I just missed you is all."

Sam places a kiss on her sister's forehead.

"I missed you too, Em. Tell me what you have been up to since I've been gone. How is that writing going?"

Sam drops her bag at the door and walks into the kitchen. Emma stands next to her sister as Sam just stares out the window.

"Writing is harder than I thought it was going to be. I don't know how you and dad do it all the time. It gets kind of boring after a while."

"Don't sweat it Emma. You're nine. I didn't really start writing until I was fifteen. You've still got a lot of time left yet and just because dad and I are writers doesn't meant that you have to be one too. You can go into fashion like mom or play a sport like Jamie. You could even go and be an astronaut if you wanted."

Emma shakes her head with a sigh.

"No, I don't want to do any of that. I just want to have fun."

Sam grins and nods her head.

"You have tons of time to do that. Now, is everyone outside because I am starving and I would really like to greet my husband and son?"

Emma grabs onto her sister's hand and tugs her forward.

"Come on Sammy…let's go."

***Whatever it Takes***

"So, I met with Julian today," Sam says nonchalantly as she sits down next to her mother.

Brooke sets her drink down at the table and looks at her daughter.

"How'd that go?"

"It was okay. We aired out a lot of our issues and then he offered me a job."

Jamie had started listening intently when he heard his sister mention Julian. He remembered that man, but he didn't know how to feel about it.

"What kind of job?" Lucas asks as he flips the burgers on the grill.

"Yeah, mama, job," Anthony says with a smile as he cuddles closer to his father.

"He wants to make my book into a television show and he wants me to be the lead writer. I took the offer."

Max smiles and notices the small smirk his wife had on her face. He knew the main reason as to why Sam would take the offer making her stay in Tree Hill and not go on any book tours. He wasn't going to say anything about it though. Sam wanted to be the one to tell her family.

Sam pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it over to Jamie.

"Julian says you can call him at any time and he will be happy to spend some time with you. If you don't call he understands, but he's leaving that decision to you."

Jamie looks at the paper in his hand and nods his head.

"I think I will."

"Does that mean you are staying for a long time and not going away again?" Emma asks as she looks at all the adults at the table.

Sam nods her head. Emma grins widely.

"Cool. I don't like it when you go away."

"Well I won't be going away for a while. No more book tours until after the baby is born," Sam says with a small smile wondering if anyone caught what she was saying.

It was a chain reaction and it all started with Lucas when he dropped his spatula. Brooke's eyes snapped to her daughter and she grabbed onto her hand. Emma squealed with excitement. Jamie fist bumped Max and Anthony just giggled, not really knowing what's going on.

Lucas placed all the food at the table and locked eyes with his wife in silent communication. They both had smiles on their faces and knew that they wouldn't come off for a long time.

They were going to be grandparents again.

And they were definitely okay with that.


End file.
